Hitman Story
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: Y mientras saboreaba el sabor amaderado del tabaco y limpiaba con descarada calma aquella brillante Golck 17 ; dedico una mirada de soslayo a la figura que descansaba en la silla trasera del auto ¿Cuando fue que el temible "Iceman" comenzó a sentir misericordia por alguien? *Gruvia* *AU*
1. Iceman

_Editado_

Bueno aquí vengo a presentarles esta idea que surgio durante una noche de madrugada similar a esta en donde entre canciones se me ocurrió escribir esta pequeña historia que se ira contando a través de una serie de drabbles. Como no, Gruvia por supuesto que es mi pareja favorita de todo Fairy Tail; asi que dejando de lado que tengo otros drabbles que terminar los dejo con el primero de esta entrega. Espero que los guste tanto como a mi a la hora de escribirlo.

El porque del titulo es muy simple, ya que este es el nombre de una canción de una banda colombiana llamada **The Hall Effect** y que hace alusión al protagonista de los videojuegos de Hitman (El agente 47) un sanguinario asesino.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** **NO** me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**; yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación a flor de piel. Al igual, que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello.

* * *

_1. Iceman._

"_Con calma y cautela se mueve el Irbis entre las cumbres montañosas, a la espera de su próxima presa. Silencioso y solitario observa a la distancia las llanuras, en espera de su próxima compañera"_

Con un gesto ligeramente taciturno se dedicaba a observar a la figura que dormía enfrente de él con calma, casi con delicadeza pues aquella figura femenina se revolvía entre sus sabanas tratando de escapar de alguna pesadilla de ultratumba. Así que una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se postro en su rostro; la chica no imaginaba lo que le esperaba al alba.

Por lo que empezó a recorrer los pasillos de su departamento a la espera del amanecer; tratando de comprender la jodida razón que le obligo, casi como un impulso inconsciente a traerla cuando le vio tan desprotegida, con el rastro rojizo de las lagrimas en su rostro y sus vestiduras rasgadas de tal forma que parecía la obra de algún animal irracional. Y empezó a burlarse de si mismo; casi con reproche ¿Desde cuando un asesino que solo vive por el dinero, siente lastima por alguien?

¡Demonios! ¡Maldita mierda! ¿Estaba el terrible Iceman ablandándose? ¿Que era lo que se le hacia tan familiar de esa fémina? Golpeo la pared en un intento desesperado de calmar sus emociones, de calmar sus pensamientos y de mitigar los violentos latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con hacerle desfallecer en cualquier instante ¿Por que Gray Fullbuster quería regresar luego de tantos años de haber desaparecido? Si el mismo se había encargado de asesinar aquella faceta suya que era tan inútil para su trabajo ¿Que hacia que quisiera regresar?

Por lo que en medio de descabellados y angustiosos pensamientos se quedo frente a la ventana del salón principal divisando los primeros rayos del amanecer mientras esperaba con ansiado desespero porque el tiempo se moviera con mayor velocidad. Aquellas preguntas merecían respuesta.

Así que su vista comenzó a incomodarse por aquellos destellos dorados que trataban de pasar por encima de sus parpados, por lo que abrió sus ojos con velocidad; al parecer se había quedado dormido en aquel fino sofá de cuero negro y brillante; así que mientras regresaba a su recamara solo podía pensar en todas las preguntas que le haría a la mujer en cuanto despertara, lo que al parecer seria dentro de poco, pues sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse.

_"Buenos días princesa ¿Como se encuentra?"_ Dejo salir suavemente de sus labios mientras aquellos ojos color cielo le observaban con miedo y un poco de pánico; por lo que una sonrisa arrogantemente perversa se dibujo en su rostro. Esto era como jugar a caperucita y el lobo, donde era el lobo quien tenía a caperucita atrapada bajo las sabanas de su cama. _"Espero que podamos tener una charla amigable ¿Cree lo mismo?"_ Y la chica al escucharle tembló nuevamente, el por su parte volvió a sonreír interesado. El juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Y bien que les ha parecido, espero que les halla gustado, cualquier comentario pueden dejarlo en la pequeña casilla de review. Recuerden un comentario hace a los escritores un poquito mas felices e inspirados para continuar con su labor.

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_


	2. The Woman Of The Rain

Bien como el día de hoy es jueves, y decidí que aprovechando que hoy no tengo clases; subiré los capítulos de Hitman Story este día. Así que dejando de lado la charla y el parloteo les entrego el capitulo numero 2 de esta historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de** Fairy Tail**, como su historia **NO** me pertenecen; estos son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**. Yo solo los tomo para dejar salir mi imaginación a flor de piel.

**_"El último baile, el primer beso_**  
**_Tu toque y mi gracia_**  
**_La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros"_**

**_Nightwish- Wish I Had An Angel_**

* * *

**_2. The Woman Of The Rain._**

_"Entonces Alice observa detalladamente al minino de Cheshire con su sonrisa un tanto retorcida, mientras se pregunta ¿Esto va mas allá de una simple fantasía?"_

_"Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo esta?" _Y fijo sus ojos en aquellos de un profundo azul real, tan fríos y gélidos que causaban escalofríos; fue entonces que el terror y el pánico le invadieron ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Quién era aquel sujeto que le miraba de aquella forma tan amenazante?

Trato de pronunciar algún sonido, pero fue en vano, pues su parecía que su garganta se había congelado en el instante que observo al joven de cabellos azabaches; quien no quitaba esa mirada, un tanto perversa de su persona. _"Espero que podamos tener una charla amigable ¿Cree lo mismo?"_ y de nuevo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar inconscientemente mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cristalizarse. Al parecer, había pasado del purgatorio al infierno.

Pero en que momento fue que termino metida entre las sabanas de aquel joven de mirada glacial, en que instante fue separada de aquellos que osaban proclamarse sus dueños y señores, ¿Por qué había sido tomada de aquel sitio donde no era más que un juguete sexual? Entonces fue que su mente empezó a rememorar aquellos momentos transcurridos unas horas atrás, cuando escucho el potente rugido de un disparo a la distancia, cuando aquel hombre desagradable y repugnante le arrojo contra aquella columna de mármol, aquel momento en el que su mente empezó a perderse en la inconsciencia y observo con sus últimas fuerzas como el sujeto que tenia sobre ella unos segundos antes caía muerto bajo un charco de su propia sangre mientras era observado por su joven verdugo; por lo que una autentica mirada de horror se dibujo en su rostro, como en él se dibujo una sonrisilla un tanto siniestra. Odiaba como iba a iniciar este juego, en donde ella sería la pequeña liebre y él el potente y mortífero irbis, hambriento y sediento de sangre y temor.

_"Aléjese de Juvia por favor"_ comento con el cuerpo tembloroso y al borde del llanto _"Le aseguro que Juvia no hablara con nadie sobre eso, pero por favor déjela en paz"_. No quería llorar, desgraciadamente no pudo evitar hacerlo ya que no era capaz de controlar aquellas gotas tibias y saladas que comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro; la figura masculina no hizo más que alzar una de sus cejas frente a su desesperada acción.

_"Haga lo que le plazca señorita"_ Comento con mirada venenosa, ella solo limpio su rostro con las sabanas _"Por mi parte no me interesa lo que quiera o no quiera hacer. Es problema suyo después de todo"_ Luego de ello el chico desapareció por la puerta para perderse entre el pasillo del lugar; dejándola sola entre los sollozos que empezaron a escapar de su boca y las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a golpear en la ventana.

* * *

Y con este drabble hago la entrega del día de hoy ¡Espero les guste!. Ademas doy las gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron el anterior, eso me alegro bastante. Y espero que lo hagan con este, porque recuerden un review hace a sus escritores un poquito mas felices.

**_Nos leemos pronto..._**

**Pd:** No se porque pero siento que _Wish I Had An Angel_ de _Nightwish_, es una banda sonora idónea para ese capitulo, júzguenlo ustedes.

**_"Desearía tener un ángel_**  
**_Para un momento de amor_**  
**_Desearía tener a tu ángel_**  
**_A tu virgen María deshecha_**  
**_Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria_**  
**_Quemando alas de ángeles hasta hacerlas cenizas_**  
**_Desearía tener a tu ángel esta noche"_**

**_Wish I Had An Angel- Nightwish_**


	3. Spartan

Listo chicos I'm Back! jajaja no lo siento, quiero decir ya volví y totalmente preparada para publicar el capitulo 3 de esta historia, la verdad este capitulo es muy especial para mi ya que contiene dos de mis placeres favoritos: El Guvia y el God Of War (que es uno de mis juegos favoritos de la play) así que este capitulo hago referencia a ese juego que tantas lagrimas me ha sacado (malditos puzzles ¬¬). Los dejo con el drabble del día de hoy.

**Disclaimer:** Ni** Fairy Tail** ni sus personajes **son de mi propiedad**, estos pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima** y su grandiosa cabeza pensante; porque si fueran míos **¡Habría Gruvia en cada jodida viñeta!** y mas Gray como dios lo trajo al mundo. Yo solo los tomo para dejar salir mis ideas delirantes; al igual que no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"Bienvenidos al llamado a la opera_**  
**_Rabiosas voces en mi mente_**  
**_Se elevan por encima de la orquesta_**  
**_Como un aumento de gratitud_**

**_Esta es mi canción"..._**

**_Ghost Opera- Kamelot._**

* * *

**_3. Spartan._**

_"Observo lleno de cólera los cuerpos destazados de sus hermanos y compañeros caídos, mientras amenazaba a los cielos y clamaba por venganza desde el lomo del Pegaso. Porque un Espartano ¡Jamás se rinde! Ni siquiera ante los dioses"_

Despertó por el ruido de su estomago, ansioso y deseoso de alimento mientras observaba con cautela aquella habitación de paredes color crema y fina decoración; porque al fin y al cabo aun se encontraba dentro de los dominios de su captor, por lo que debía actuar con precaución. Aun era la presa del mortífero depredador.

Por lo que caminando silenciosamente por aquel pasillo decorado exquisitamente con elegantes cuadros, trato de dar con algún rastro de aquel sujeto que le causaba tanto temor, sin embargo, parecía no escucharle a excepción de lo múltiples sonidos que provenían del salón principal. Siendo allí en donde le vio, sentado en diván de cuero negro, sin camisa y con aquel control de PS3 paseando entre sus manos mientras llevaba otro bocado de comida china a su boca*****.

_"Asqueroso coloso de mierda"_ comento a la pantalla en un vano intento por desahogarse, ya que se sentía un tanto frustrado, pues el antihéroe de su juego había sido aplastado por la mano del destrozado -Coloso de Rodas-******. _"Todo es culpa del cabrón de Zeus, él muy maldito me ha traicionado"_. Y mientras ponía pausa al juego, dirigió su vista a la mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas, quien parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. _"¿Qué mierdas le pasa? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?"_ Pregunto con sorna mientras la fémina parecía reaccionar de su trance, odiaba que interrumpieran su partida, _"Si tiene hambre guste de servirse, hay suficiente para ambos"_. Entonces señalo las cajas llenas de comida china que reposaban en la mesa, mientras regresaba de nuevo su vista a la partida. Luego vería como solucionaba aquel asunto.

Así que su mirada dirigió toda su atención a la comida que aun desprendía calor sobre la mesa y ni corta ni perezosa tomó una gran porción, la cual empezó a devorar con premura, su cuerpo se lo solicitaba a gritos; aunque segundos después su atención se dirigió al chico, que ahora parecía demasiado interesado en ese juego como para siquiera dirigirle la mirada; porque en realidad nunca había comprendido esa extraña fascinación que tenían los varones por esos juegos, y en especial por ese que veía en la pantalla justo ahora. No entendía el porque tanta admiración hacia ese personaje llamado Kratos, si a este solo le interesaban sus beneficios personales; sin embargo, su mente no pudo evitar compararlo con el joven que ahora yacía perdido dentro del juego. Por lo que una sonrisilla, un tanto inocente, escapo de sus labios; ese joven de mirada de hielo podría haber sido un grandioso espartano en tiempos pasados.

**N/A:** ***** El juego de God of War II en un comienzo es de la plataforma del PS2 pero se pasa a la plataforma de PS3 en un disco especial que contiene el God of War I y el GOW II.

****** El coloso de Rodas, hace referencia a una estatua del dios Griego Helios que existía en la ciudad de Rodas, era considerado una de las 7 maravillas del mundo antiguo. Aparece en el juego de "God of War II" siendo el primer jefe que se tiene que enfrentar; pues la estatua cobra vida gracias a los poderes que Zeus roba a Kratos cuanto este decide abandonar el olimpo para ayudar a sus guerreros espartanos. Aquí una imagen del coloso para que se hagan una idea quienes no hallan jugado el juego: ( godofwar/es/images/archive/e/e2/20120907102158!Col oso_de_Rodas_contra_ )

* * *

Bueno a todos este el drabble del día de hoy, como dije antes para mi es un placer escribirlo, y mas que hablo de mi admirado Kratos (También mi personaje favorito en el PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale), espero que sus opiniones lleguen en un bonito review. Recuerden un review hace a sus escritores un poco mas felices.

_**Nos Leemos Pronto...**_

**Pd:** Hablando del PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, ando un poco frustrada casi gano en un torneo de ese juego (quede de tercer lugar T_T) y eso que iba con mi mejor guerrero (como no Kratos xD)

**Pd de la Pd:** La banda sonora del capitulo **"Ghost Opera"** de **Kamelot**. No se porque pero considero que es la correcta.

**_"Apúrate querida_**  
**_ Deja que la música llene la noche_**  
**_ Y pronto será todo lo que oiremos_**  
**_ Gritando por mi atención"..._**

**_Ghost Opera- Kamelot._**


	4. Moirai

Bueno si mi mamá se enterara de que ando publicando esto en vez de terminar con mi presentación me mataría xD. Así que me dejo de charlas y comienzo con dejarles este adorable drabble del día de hoy. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Fairy Tail ni su trama son de propiedad. Estos pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y su grandiosa cabeza pensante; yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar mis locas ideas. Al igual no busco ganancia alguna por ello.

**_"...Patéame hasta que caiga_**  
**_Tengo que levantarme_**  
**_Tan absurdo como suena_**  
**_Todo el sistema no sirve..."_**

**_Michael Jackson- Scream._**

* * *

_4. Moirai.*_

_"Allí es donde la Moira admira con sigilo y un poco de angustia al espartano que osaba ofenderla con su presencia mortal, mientras saborea en su mente el sabor de la sangre humana. Porque aquel que enfrenta a la Moira esta sellando su destino con sangre, sudor y lagrimas"_

_"¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?"_ Hablo rápidamente sin quitar la vista de pantalla, no quería descuidarse y ser asesinado por la Gorgona Euryale**, por lo que debía ser precavido con sus movimientos. _"¡Demonios!"_ Comento enfadado a la nada, pues aquella bestia con cabellos de serpiente había matado a su personaje y además también le enfadaba que la joven a sus espaldas no le respondiera; por lo que ligeramente cabreado puso pausa al juego y dirigió su vista a la chica con cabellos de océano.

_"Juvia, soy Juvia"_ dijo bajito emulando a una pequeña que siente temor por el rostro severo de su padre _"Y de verdad, Juvia lamenta fastidiarle su juego" _ empezó a jugar con algunos mechones de cabello con nerviosis_mo "Juvia promete que hará lo que tenga que hacer en completo silencio"_ y se acomodó despacito en la silla del comedor observando como su anfitrión continuaba con su labor.

_"Juvia es usted una mujer muy extraña"_ dijo fijando su vista en la fémina, quien era bastante atractiva a su parecer _"Habla en tercera persona lo cual es muy particular"_ observo como volvía a jugar con su cabello con cierto nerviosismo _"Aún así, no deja de ser adorable"_ comentó regresando su vista al juego, a sus espaldas el rostro de la chica enrojecía violentamente.

_"Gra… Gracias"_ Fue lo que salió apresuradamente de sus labios, se sentía tan abochornada _"Pero, etto… ¿Juvia podría saber su nombre?"_ comento con cautela, ya que aun sentía cierto temor del joven que no quitaba su vista de la pantalla _"Así Juvia podría agradecerle de forma adecuada" _comento mientras regresaba a sentarse con delicadeza en la silla, como si temiera romperla.

_"Soy Gray"_ y sonrió satisfecho, ya que al fin era dueño de la cabeza de aquella Gorgona obesa, y eso le alegraba de cierta forma, todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena. _"Muchas gracias Gray-sama" _Fue en ese instante en el que alejo su vista de la televisión un tanto consternado ¿Por qué la chica mostraba respeto a su persona?

_"No hay nada que deba agradecer"_ Su cuerpo se tenso un poco al oír aquello, pues ahora sus ojos no podía evitar dar una ojeada a ese torso definido que se acercaba mas y mas _"Mejor dejémonos de formalidades ¿tienes donde quedarte Juvia?" _Ella por su parte negó con la cabeza; no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir.

_"Entonces puedes quedarte aquí en lo que encuentras un sitio"_ Comento asombrado de lo que pronunciaban sus labios, la joven por su parte le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento; mientras su cabeza no dejaba de imaginar el problema en que se estaba metiendo, se sentía como Kratos desafiando a las Moiras, vendiendo su destino a un espíritu invisible. Acababa de sellar su destino con una Moira de ojos color cielo y cabellos de océano, que al parecer no dejaba de sonreír a su persona. ¡Que Kami-sama se apiadase de su alma!

*Moiras: Las moiras son los espiritus encargados del destino; siendo la primera quien decide el nacimeiento del mortal; la segunda se encargaba de decidir sobre el destino del mortal, es decir el tiempo que vivieria este y si este destino era bueno o malo y la ultima era quien decidía en que momento moriría el mortal. En el God Of War II son unas enemigas a quien Kratos tiene que derrotar para poder usar su telar y viajar al pasado al momento en el que Zeus le traiciona.

**Euryale: era una de las tres hermanas gorgonas, aquellas que podían con sus ojos convertir a los mortales en piedra, es la mayor de las gorgonas y representa la virtud de la universalidad. Hace aparición en el GOW II en la isla de la creación mas específicamente en el pantano de los olvidados, busca acabar con Kratos y ofrecerle como sacrificio a las Hermanas del Destino (las moiras) para así poder recuperar a sus hermanas mas pequeñas; Medusa y Esteno.

* * *

Y bueno con esto acabo con la actualización del día de hoy, espero que les guste tanto como a mi realizarlo. Y recuerden un Review hace a sus autores un poco mas felices.

_**Nos Leemos**__**Pronto...**_

**Pd:** La canción de hoy es **Scream** de **Michael Jackson** ¡Simplemente me encanta!

**_"...Estás vendiendo las almas pero a mí_**  
**_me importa la mía_**  
**_Tengo que hacerme más fuerte_**  
**_Y no me rendiré a la pelea..."_**

**_Michael Jackson- Scream._**


	5. Sensuality

Bueno no quiero extenderme mucho, ya se que hoy es jueves lo que significa que es el día de subir el nuevo drabble de Hitman Story ¡YAY! y este el numero 5 llamado Sensuality (Sensualidad); la verdad este salio un día luego de leer sobre psicoanálisis. Así que me dejo de charlas y les dejo el capitulo, ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**. Yo solo los uso para dejar salir mi imaginación, al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"Cuando la oscuridad caiga y te rodee_**  
**_Cuando estés cayendo, _**  
**_cuando tengas miedo_**  
**_y estés perdida,_**  
**_sé valiente_**  
**_voy a sostenerte..."_**

**_Follow Me- Muse_**

* * *

**_5. Sensuality._**

_"La dulce Alice puede ser tan sensual como lo desee, aunque no deje ver sus pechos tan fácilmente, aunque sus faldas sean mas largas que las del común, aunque de su boca no salgan coquetas proposiciones. Porque Alice para ser sensual solo requiere de algo. Su dulce sonrisa y su voz de ninfa"_

Entonces se sonrojó con violencia el verse reflejada en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba al interior del vestidor, esto no estaba funcionando y de eso estaba completamente segura; volvió a observarse nuevamente en el cristal, viéndose cubierta solo por una camisa oscura que además de quedarle grande dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

_"Esto no funcionara Gray-sama" _Escucho al interior de su vestidor, parecía que la joven no se divertía con ello "Juvia se siente muy incomoda vestida así y no va a salir de aquí hasta nuevo aviso" la chica comento un tanto molesta podía sentirlo en su tono de voz; por lo que dio un hondo suspiro y apretó su tabique un tanto frustrado_ "¿Entonces que pretendes que hagamos?"_ Dijo ligeramente molesto mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el colchón de la cama _"Lleve a Juvia comprar ropa, eso seria lo mejor"_ Fue entonces que sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar con fuerza, pues ahora la chica le observaba desde la entrada del vestidor, y a su parecer esta lucia simplemente perfecta.

_"Gray-sama es muy tonto para elegir ropa"_ Dijo mientras trataba de acomodar la falda, muy corta a su parecer. _"Que esperas yo no soy mujer"_ fue ahora ella quien le escucho al otro lado del vestidor "_Además, es de las pocas cosas que pude conseguir cerca"_ hizo un pequeño mohín de disgusto; _"Si deseas ropa bonita y elegante tendremos que ir a la capital, así que prepárate que es nuestro próximo destino"_ Allí fue que dejo de juguetear con su falda para fijar su vista, totalmente abochornada, en la figura que ahora salía del vestidor. Era un completo adonis a su parecer.

Así que dirigió su vista a la silla del copiloto donde ahora se encontraba la chica de cabellos zafirinos, observando con mirada encantada todo el paisaje que les rodeaba _"¿Nunca habías viajado por carretera?"_ la mujer negó con la cabeza _"A Juvia no le permitían salir del anterior lugar donde se encontraba"_ comento ella mientras trataba de acomodar sus cabellos, esos que el viento movía salvajemente, él por su parte mordió su labio con enfado; hacer algo tan infame con alguien cono ella era peor que asesinar sin misericordia.

Fue entonces que su vista volvió a centrarse en el espejo de aquella tienda, mientras su rostro conservaba aun en sus mejillas aquel color carmín; nunca se había visto de esa, jamás había observado su cuerpo cubierto con delicadeza como lo hacían esas prendas. Nunca se había sentido hermosa sin tener que mostrar su cuerpo, nunca pudo ser sensual sin tener que vendar su existencia.

_"¿Qué le parece Gray-sama?"_ Fue allí observándola que una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en su rostro, se veía bellísima _"Luces preciosa Juvia"_ dejo escapar de sus labios con dulzura y no estaba mintiendo; por lo que la chica le dedico una sonrisa en demasía adorable, con sus mejillas decoradas de carmesí y su cuerpo cubierto con aquel vestido turquesa. Devolvió el gesto de igual manera mientras su mente no dejaba de jugar con una idea. Porque para ser sensual no necesitas mostrar carne, y ahora estaba muy seguro de ello.

* * *

Y bueno este es el drabble del día de hoy, lo se es un tanto cursi pero no me culpen esos dos necesitan acercarse, además, me ha gustado la idea de ver la sensualidad desde otro punto de vista. Ser sensual no significa andar semidesnudos xD.

Así que doy las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que han comentado a todas aquellas que lo ponen en sus favoritos **¡Muchisimas gracias! **Y recuerden si gustan pueden dejar un review y no olviden los reviews hacen a sus autores un poquito mas felices.

_**Nos Leemos Pronto...**_

**Pd:** La canción de hoy es **Follow Me** de **Muse**, la verdad es una canción muy tierna **¡Se las recomiendo!**;)

_**"No dejaré que te lastimen,**_  
_**cuando tu corazón está roto...**_

_**Puedes seguirme, puedes seguirme**_  
_**y siempre te mantendré a salvo..."**_

_**Follow Me- Muse**_


	6. Mortal

Hello Everybody! Como andan, espero que bien y si no espero alegrarles el día con el drabble de hoy. La verdad este drabble me gusto mucho, tanto como los demás. La verdad espero que les guste porque para eso es que lo hago.

**Disclaimer:** **Ni los personajes ni la trama de Fairy Tail, son de mi propiedad**, esta maravillosa obra al igual que sus personajes **son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**. Yo solo los utilizo para dejar salir mis locas ideas, al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"¿Quién puede protegerme del pasado?_**  
**_Y de todas las cosas que yo he hecho_**  
**_Ella me hablo pero entonces ella se había ido..."_**

**_When The Lights Are Down- Kamelot._**

* * *

**_6. Mortal._**

_"Porque el espartano antes de ser dios, también fue mortal. Porque antes de probar los placeres de los dioses, soporto las penurias de un humano. Porque el dios de la guerra antes de vivir en el Olimpo, entre dioses y ninfas; fue un mortal que derramo lagrimas humanas."_

_"Gray-sama despierte que ya casi es medio día"_ Coloco sus brazos en jarra dirigiendo su mirada un tanto molesta, a la figura masculina que aun retozaba en el sofá vestido solo de la cintura para abajo y con las cobijas esparcidas por el suelo ·_"Que molesta te tornas en ocasiones Juvia" _comento restregando sus ojos, detestaba levantarse temprano y con ella en su vida no podía hacerlo con total satisfacción.

_"No hay comida en la cocina" _Le escucho desde la distancia _"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"_ dijo aun con el humor alterado "Pide algo por teléfono" comento sin prestar mucha atención _"No quiero hacerlo"_ allí fue cuando la vio, con un vestido color crema y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta _"Juvia irá a comprar algunos víveres, por lo que espera no encontrar a Gray-sama durmiendo de nuevo"_ Ahora fue turno del moreno de hacer un mohín de disgusto.

Se sentía satisfecha por su labor, pues había logrado completar su pequeña e improvisada lista de compras, además de que la chica que le atendió en la caja había sido muy gentil con ella; y en parte eso le hacia sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma, ya que aun se sentía un tanto incomoda caminando por las calles de Magnolia, rodeada de tantas personas, que a veces no sabia que hacer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había pisado las calles con total libertad, que ahora todo le parecía una experiencia muy nueva; sin embargo, su encanto duro poco, pues al entrar en el departamento, el desastre llamo a la puerta.

_"¿Qué demonios?"_ Su cara era ahora un autentico poema, ya que la fémina había entrado en el departamento y en cuanto le vio jugando su videojuego predilecto y bebiendo un par de cervezas, se abalanzo sobre la pantalla, cual sirena furiosa y la apago con velocidad _"Gray-sama se sentara en la mesa ¡Ahora!" _fue lo que escucho salir de sus labios enojados, a lo cual se acomodo en la mesa con premura. Cuando lo deseaba era una mujer aterradora.

Observo la comida con nostalgia, casi con angustia ¿Hace cuanto no probaba un plato de comida caliente y recién hecho en casa? _"¿Ocurre algo Gray-sama?"_ Escucho a la chica desde la cocina _"Nada, es solo que es un poco extraño comerse a si mismo"_ Comento jugueteando con la comida _"Juvia lo lamenta, no pensó que le incomodaría"_ miro como jugueteaba con su delantal _"No hay problema, de verdad, es solo que hace mucho no veía comida de este tipo"_ Y aunque sintiera una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, dejo escapar una sonrisa ¿Acaso era nostalgia lo que sentía?

Fue allí en el umbral de la cocina que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa enternecida en cuanto logro divisar al azabache devorando la comida lleno de gozo e incluso se podría decir con un poco de felicidad _"No es tan perverso como pensaba"_ comento para si con tranquilidad, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con gesto dulce. Porque aunque ese sujeto fuera un asesino cruel, en el fondo seguía siendo un humano, un mortal como cualquier otro, que siente y vive como cualquiera. Así que observándole pensó con calma: Todos los mortales tienen derecho a redimirse. Incluso los sujetos como Gray.

* * *

Y con esto culmino la actualización de hoy, la verdad deseo que les guste tanto como a mi cuando lo hice; Y de verdad ¡Michisimas Gracias! a todas esas personitas que han comentado y agregado la historia a sus favoritos. Eso me alegra muchisimo; así que cualquier duda, comentario o critica pueden dejarlo en la casillita de abajo en forma de un lindo review. Y recuerden un review a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas feliz. Así que me despido y lo dejo la Nutella de mi cocina me esta esperando.

_**Nos Leemos Pronto...**_

**Pd:** La canción del día para mi es: **When The Lights Are Down** de **Kamelot** ¡Simplemente increíble!

**_"Pero cuando las luces caen_**  
**_No hay nada más para decir_**  
**_Allí donde las sombras más profundas_**  
**_Del último de mis engaños hicieron una posición_**  
**_La causa de que las luces caen_**  
**_Es que todas ellas me llevarán..."_**

**_When The Lights Are Down- Kamelot._**


	7. Silverthorn

Vean se que ya es de noche, que debería de haber posteado mas temprano, que debería de estar terminando mis tareas y trabajos; pero saben una cosa: ¡Jueves es jueves! y no puedo faltar a mi deber de subirles el drabble de hoy. Así que de primera mano les digo espero que les gusta tanto como a mi el escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama de Fairy Tail son propiedad del grandioso Hiro Mashima; a quien debo de agradecerle el crear aun par de personajes tan candentes como lo son Hamrio Musia y Gray Fullbuster (Dios mio para hacerles cositas malas XD) que yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer un poco de catarsis tan necesaria para una persona como yo. Al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria por esto.

**_"La vida es una flor , desvaneciéndose  
No estamos destinados a quedarnos  
El amor es por siempre , el espíritu es libre  
El tiempo es un regalo para ti y para mí..."_**

**_Silverthorn - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_7. Silverthorn._**

_"Y aunque el espartano se niegue a admitirlo, él también tiene miedos, él también siente inseguridad y aunque se niegue a admitirlo, y se rehúse a aceptarlo ante la firme mirada de Athena. Por mas dios que sea; aun teme a las pesadillas que no le dejan dormir"_

Apoyo su cabeza contra los azulejos color turquesa de la ducha ¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba? ¿Era amor acaso? Sacudió su cabeza claramente consternado, los mechones húmedos de cabello se le pegaban a la cara; esto no podía estar pasando, ¡No debía de estar pasando! Trato de implantar esa idea en su cabeza. No podía permitir que otra persona pagara por sus pecados, no de nuevo.

Se dedico a mirar la puerta del baño con calma y un tanto de angustia; sabia que algo estaba pasando con él desde que recibió esa llamada en su teléfono móvil, pues actuaba de forma errática desde esos momentos; _"¿Gray-sama se encuentra bien?" _espero recibir respuesta al otro lado del baño, en vano, puesto que solo se escuchaba la caída del agua. Entonces mordió uno de sus labios con ansiedad ¿Qué diablos era lo que ocurría aquí?

¿Por qué demonios sentía ahora esa ridícula ansiedad? ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Porque estaba completamente seguro de que eso era, miedo, ese que paraliza y no deja pensar con claridad, ese que anula el raciocinio, aquel que nubla por completo la razón. _"¡Maldita Sea!"_ dejo escapar de sus labios con frustración _"Tengo que hacerlo ¡Debo hacerlo bien!"_ entonces observo aquel traje ónice de su armario y suspiró con resignación; el temible Iceman se estaba ablandando, el sanguinario asesino ahora sentía miedo.

_"Tengo trabajo"_ Escucho salir de sus labios tajantemente, en su rostro se trazo una mueca de angustia _"¿Cuándo?"_ dejo escapar de su garganta con temor _"Esta noche"_ comento imparcial _"Asegúrate de cerrar todo en cuanto me marche y no hables con nadie mientras regreso ¿lo entendiste?"_ solo asintió ante sus palabras, se sentía atemorizada "_Cuídese Gray-sama"_ dijo a la figura que se dirigía a la puerta, mientras esta asentía para después cerrar esta tras de si.

Y empezó a reprocharse como quien lo hace con un pequeño crio travieso; no quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba empezando a enamorarse de la chica y estaba completamente seguro de que ya nada podría remediarlo; se sentía tan torpe por ello, porque sabia que al final ella terminaría cargando con sus culpas, con todos sus pecados. Por lo que una sonrisa amarga apareció en su cara en cuanto escucho –Silverthorn- en el auto, porque aquella canción describía sus emociones en esos momentos, donde se sentía asustado y traicionado por si mismo, sin salvación alguna.

* * *

Y como dice el cuento de Alice In Wonderland: Es en el final en el que te detienes y con esto doy por concluido el drabble del día de hoy; se que no es tan dulce como las anteriores entregas, pero me dije a mi misma: _"Mi misma la vida no es de un maldito color rosa, es necesario un poco de tensión, de cuestionamientos"_. Así que luego de discutirlo llegue a la conclusión de que mi SuperYo tiene un tanto de razón y raíz de ello salio el capitulo.

Espero que les agrade tanto como a mi me gusto hacerlo, que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Además he de agradecer a todas aquellas personitas que me envían un Review como también a esas que lo colocan dentro de sus favoritos ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! Y recuerden si gustan de contrastar su siempre bienvenida opinión puede hacerlo a través de la casilla de abajo. Y recuerden un review a sus escritores favoritos los hace un poquito mas felices.

**_Nos leemos pronto..._**

**Pd**: Ya no resisto a que sea mañana, ¡Requiero de Fairy Tail con urgencia!.

**Pd de la pd**: La canción de hoy; como no la que le da el titulo al drabble de hoy:** Silverthorn** de** Kamelot**, ¡Simplemente un deleite a los oídos!

**_"La dulzura del sonido_**  
**_Se transforma en un trueno furioso_**  
**_Una serenata mortal _**  
**_En la luz de la luna_**  
**_Mi portador del dolor_**  
**_Mi miedo en una bandeja de plata_**  
**_Estoy congelado_**  
**_Traicionado por mi mismo_**  
**_¿ Cuando llegará el final ?..."_**

**_Silverthorn - Kamelot._**


	8. Faith

Y se que ya casi es media noche por aquí, pero es mi deber (y ademas de que para mi es un placer) el postear el drabble del día de hoy. La verdad me gusto muchisimo elaborarlo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Los dejo leer con calma.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail ****NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de estera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi imaginación a flor de piel. Al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"No puedo soportar otro día **_  
_**Mi amor , mi oscuridad**_  
_**La luz del día refleja mi alma hambrienta**_  
_**Y abre las heridas para que todos las vean..."**_

_**Solitaire - Kamelot.**_

* * *

**_8. Faith._**

_"Porque la fe va mas allá de la confianza, mas allá de los limites. Porque la fe cruza barreras invisibles, pasa incluso las esperanzas. Porque fe es la que tiene Alice por su Cheshire. Porque fe es la deposita el espartano en la diosa Athena"_

No pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que ahora robaba su sueño; dio un suspiro lleno de frustración, se sentía tan incompetente. _"Juvia se pregunta ¿Cómo estará Gray-sama?"_ comento al aire mientras jugueteaba con el tazón de cereal, estaba ten angustiada que ahora ni siquiera tenia apetito _"¿Se encontrara bien?"_ y de nuevo comenzó a jugar con su desayuno, a la espera de alguna señal de su compañero. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Así que se observo en el retrovisor del auto, _"Doy verdadero asco"_ dijo mientras se fijaba en todas esa marcas que empezaban a enrojecerse y a doler de verdad se sentía estúpido ¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a fallar en su trabajo? ¿Por qué le había costado tanto la misión? Si esta en teoría era bastante sencilla, puesto que solo tenía que entrar en el edificio de aquel desagradable magnate y terminar con su labor, pero no supo porque había sido tan torpe e incompetente; teniendo que defenderse en su momento, permitiendo que hirieran su cuerpo y trozaran su carne. Dio un gran suspiro lleno de agotamiento, aun le esperaba un largo día.

Limpio un poco del sudor que trataba de bajar por su frente _"Este lugar es un desastre"_ comento acomodando unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello mientras continuaba su labor, limpiar este lugar era un tanto complicado. Aunque no puedo evitar que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo del Rey del Pop mientras terminaba de sacudir el polvo.

Sonrió con un poco de diversión al ver la escena, donde ella bailaba al ritmo de la música, cual musa soñadora mientras tarareaba la melodía; _"¡Gray-sama ha vuelto!"_ y corrió para aferrarse a su cuerpo con deseo, parecía que le había extrañado bastante.

Escucho un pequeño quejido escapar de los labios del azabache en el instante en el que juntaron sus cuerpos _"¡Gray-sama esta herido!"_ dijo mientras el chico trataba de negarlo, aunque la camisa un tanto rasgada y la herida abierta de su brazo afirmaba lo contrario _"No se preocupe, Juvia limpiara eso"_ comento mientras entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos mientras él el ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar al respecto.

Sus miradas se juntaron silenciosamente mientras reposaban en la habitación rodeados de aquel peculiar aroma que dejaba el antiséptico; volvieron a juntar sus miradas sin pronunciar palabra. En esos momentos no las necesitaban y estaban seguros de ello; así que ella descanso su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos, él por su parte se quedo acariciando sus cabellos azules en silencio. Porque no había nada que hablar, nada que decir; porque las acciones valían más que mil palabras. Porque allí, allí había fe e incluso se podía decir que algo mas grande, algo que ambos comenzaban a comprender a plenitud.

* * *

Lo se, lo se jodidamente cursi, pero ¡No pude evitarlo! es que esos dos sacan mi lado romantico; espero les guste bastante, así que cualquier duda, inquietud o comentario o queja pueden dejarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices.

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_

**Pd:** Canción del día **Solitaire** de **Kamelot**. ¡Fenomenal!

**Pd de la pd**: Muero por tener un par de llaveros Gruvia ¡Es una desgracia que sea una persona pobre! D':

_**"Hay veces que estoy fuera de alcance**_  
_**Y hay veces que estoy allí**_  
_**Es entonces cuando nuestras almas se unen y viajan en solitario**_  
_**Hay veces en las que mi voluntad de amar se ha ido **_  
_**Y es ahí cuando escucho tu nombre..."**_

_**Solitaire - Kamelot.**_


	9. Mercy

Lo se, es algo tarde para publicar, sin embargo, como un deber para mi misma me he propuesto a subirlos cada jueves y: ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aunque tenga toneladas de trabajo porque estoy terminando el semestre, se los prometí y por ende les cumpliré. Así que digo ¡A leer se ha dicho! espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** como su trama, **NO SON de mi propiedad** estos pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima** y su maravillosa cabeza pensante, yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mi necesidad de Gruvia. Al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"A un mundo que se quemara  
este mensaje en la pared fue escrito por nosotros  
no hay necesidad de corregir el camino que recorro  
Un mundo , un deseo y nuestro sueño  
destrozado por una maquina humana..." **_

_**Hunger- Amaranthe.**_

* * *

**_9. Mercy._**

_"En algunos momentos Alice se molesta consigo misma, en especial cuando Cheshire se burla de su bondad y misericordia con los seres de Wonderland. Mientras en ciertas ocasiones, el espartano imagina no le que sentiría el ser misericordioso con alguien, pues el espartano nunca ha sentido eso por ningún ser."_

Se quedo allí admirándola en silencio; se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía, con sus cabellos descansando sobre sus mejillas y su rostro tan sereno como ese que poseen las criaturas celestiales. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Se alejo de la cama casi de un salto ¡Era un completo hentai! Se acribillo mentalmente, como había sido capaz de pasar la noche juntos ¡y durmiendo en la misma cama! Solo cruzaba los dedos para que ella no lo hubiera notado.

Despertó en el instante que sintió los tibios rayos del sol rozarle dulcemente las mejillas, cual madre cariñosa que despierta a sus hijos con dulzura: se levanto y busco con la mirada al chico con quien paso la noche. Fue allí cuando su rostro se torno de color carmesí ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Habían dormido juntos! Como si se trataran de una pareja de recién casados, _"Juvia piensa disparates"_ dijo para si mientras cubría su rostro con las finas sabanas de seda, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Cuanto deseaba que él no le hubiera escuchado.

_"Hay un festival esta noche"_ Comento finiendo desinterés, la chica abrió sus ojos con asombro. _"¿Gray-sama llevara a Juvia al festival?"_ Soltó con un deje de inocencia, su compañero se sonrojo levemente; _"Solo si gustas"_ dejo escapar de sus labios mientras jugaba con su desayuno, no fuera que ella notara su nerviosismo. _"Juvia acepta encantada" _entonces azul cielo y azul hielo chocaron miradas para después continuar con su comida mientras una sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

Era un espectáculo digno a la vista, tan vivo, tan hermoso, tan lleno de color que su atención no era capaz de fijarse en un solo objeto; el lugar era simplemente hermoso, magnifico, con sus locales resplandeciendo de mil formas, los fuego artificiales decorando con miles de colores la bóveda estrellada, con todas aquellas personas desfilando sus yukatas con elegancia. Así que observo la prenda que portaba en esos momentos con gozo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin usar una prenda tan hermosa como esa que traía puesta; una fina yukata color zafiro con pequeñas sakuras rosáceas como decoración. Esta noche se sentía simplemente hermosa.

Suspiro lleno de frustración, un tanto de enojo, ¿Cómo había sido tan torpe como para perderla en un sitio tan atestado de gente? Idiota y mil veces idiota; eso era ahora mientras recorría el lugar, llamándola por su nombre, lleno de angustia y preocupación; porque aunque odiara admitirlo, ahora no era capaz de concebir su vida sin su presencia, sin su risa, sin su ternura, sin su ternura, sin su sonrisa. _"¡Maldita sea seré imbécil!" _por poco y golpea su frente con enojo, debía encontrarla rápido, antes de que se tuviera que arrepentir.

Entonces fue allí a la distancia que la diviso, sintiendo como toda su angustia desaparecía; estaba a salvo y eso le alegraba demasiado, además se veía adorable en compañía de ese pequeño niño, quien al parecer se encontraba perdido, ya que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras ella trataba de animarlo. Por lo que se acerco al lugar con calma y tranquilidad, deseando que algún día él pudiera ser tan misericordioso como ella.

* * *

Y con esto acabo la actualización de hoy como dije espero les guste tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Cualquier duda, comentario, queja o intento de suicidio (?) los pueden dejar a través de un bonito review. Y recuerden un review hace a sus escritores un poquito mas felices (el resto se encargaran los dulces xD)

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

**Pd:** Soy yo o la semana pasada falto un aporte Gruvia al manga: **¡EXIJO GRUVIA MAÑANA!**

**Pd de la pd:** Canción del día o del capitulo **Hunger** de **Amaranthe**, se las recomiendo es un dueto magnifico (y del cual no puedo dejar de imaginar Gruvia con él xD)

_**"Hambre  
sálvame  
Un mundo depende de mi  
tengo la fuerza sobre mi  
la verdad sera develada  
mas alto  
mas rápido  
soy el combustible para liberarte  
soy tu destino..."**_

_**Hunger- Amaranthe.**_


	10. Brave

Y hoy es: ¡JUEVES! Yay Todos aplaudamos... Bueno bueno me he dejado llevar por la emoción, como ya dije hoy es jueves lo que significa una cosa: ¡Capitulo de Hitman! Así que mientras termino unas tablas de una investigación que hice (ya casi acabo clases ¡Que agonía!) les publico el capitulo de la semana, a mi parecer un tanto gracioso (no se porque pero así me parece). Espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **¡NO ME PERTENECEN!** Estos son entera propiedad (tanto física como intelectual) de Hiro Mashima (Quien hace que quiera devorarme a Gray con los tweet que sube ^/^); yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta excéntrica historia de amor. Al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"**__**Así como un sueño detenido  
Mi ansiedad es a lo que culpo  
Pero yo soy más duro, soy fuerte y soy duro de roer  
Es un mensaje, es mi destino para volver**__**..."**_

_**Serendipity - Amaranthe.**_

* * *

**_10. Brave._**

_"Porque aunque algunos piensen que Alice es miedosa; ella en el fondo es valiente, tan valiente que es capaz de encarar al Jabberwocky de frente. Por su parte el espartano no teme mostrar su valentía, así con ello tenga que llevarse unas cuantas vidas mortales por el camino"_

Suspiro pesadamente, era una completa cobarde si llegaban a compararla con él; suspiro nuevamente mientras las gotas tibias de la regadera se deslizaban por sus cabellos y de paso por todo su cuerpo ¿podría llegar a ser más tonta? Se pregunto entre las densas nubes de vapor mientras enjuagaba su cuerpo ¿Por qué aun sentía miedo por el mundo exterior? ¿Por qué la libertad aun conservaba ese sabor agridulce en sus labios? Quito los cabellos que se le pegaban al rostro mientras analizaba todas esas ideas. Aun temía del mundo, aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva realidad.

Fijo su vista en la joven de cabellos azules detalladamente, el día de hoy actuaba de forma extraña _"¿Ocurre algo?"_ comento un tanto preocupado a la ojiazul que jugaba con su desayuno, le notaba bastante distraída _"A Juvia no le ocurre nada malo Gray-sama"_ continuo jugando con su comida, sabía que mentía _"No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse"_. _"¿Enserio?"_ La fémina solo asintió; _"¡Bien! Entonces arréglate que iremos a dar un paseo a la capital"_ Hablo completamente decidido, ella solo asintió con nerviosismo.

El recorrido hasta la cuidad se le hizo bastante corto, estaba tan ansiosa que apenas y se había fijado en los paisajes que tanto le gustaba admirar, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, no se sentía preparada para enfrentar la ciudad. _"Daremos un paseo por el parque ¿Te parece?"_ asintió sin muchos ánimos, hoy no era su día; _"Como guste Gray-sama" _dejo salir de sus labios sin mucho interés mientras caminaba sin fijarse en su entorno. Aunque momentos después se arrepentiría, pues un sujeto bastante desagradable empezó a acercarse demasiado a su ser. Era definitivo, no era su día de suerte.

Por poco y se abalanza como un animal rabioso al sujeto que se acercaba demasiado a su compañera, y lo haría, si no fuera porque otro individuo que le duplicaba en tamaño le tenia apresado de una forma que lo lastimaba ¿Por qué no les vio venir? Pensó mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre, aunque hacerlo dolía bastante, en especial por la herida de su brazo que aun no terminaba de cerrarse por completo. Planeaban asaltarles y de eso estaba completamente seguro, en especial cuando vio a ese sujeto acortar la distancia con la chica. Le partiría la cara en cuanto lograra liberarse.

Reacciono en el instante que vio a ese sujeto tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras el azabache le miraba con un gesto un tanto extraño; como si se compadeciera del pobre desgraciado; aunque supuso que fue por la forma en la que le había noqueado, porque bueno un golpe en toda su hombría debía de doler bastante. Por lo que su rostro enrojeció salvajemente ¡Que había hecho! Cerró sus ojos avergonzada, mientras él se acercaba a ella con el otro individuo inconsciente a sus espaldas y con una sonrisa a su parecer, demasiado sensual adornando su rostro. Entonces fue que sonrió llena de júbilo; si se lo proponía podía llegar a ser una mujer valiente.

* * *

Bueno y este es el drabble de día de hoy; lo dije con anterioridad: el final me parece hilarante (no se porque pero me da risa). Espero le guste tanto como a mi.

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

**Pd:** Lo he estado pensado y nos estamos acercando cada vez a la mitad de la historia, ya que pienso que sera de por lo menos de 30 capítulos (tal vez un poco mas y sin contar el epilogo).

**Pd de la pd:** Esperemos que nos den nuestro condenado Gruvia esta semana... Mucho fanservice para las otras parejas **¡Exigimos el nuestro!**

**Pd de la pd de la pd:** Me gusta el pie de manzana (?)...Bromeo la canción del día **Serendipity** de **Amaranthe** (como dice la vez pasada, un sensual dueto con el que solo imagino Gruvia /o/)

_**"Siempre vieron lo que yo no podía ver  
Cuando trataron de tomar mi dignidad  
Pero soy más dura, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez difícil de vencer  
Siempre en busca de una mejor manera de ser yo.."**_

_**Serendipity - Amaranthe.**_


	11. Juno and Jupiter

Oficialmente es medianoche y por ende ya es jueves ¡Wiiiiii! Lo que significa: Así es ¡Otro episodio de Hitman! :D. Por mi parte debo confesar que este capitulo me parece adorable; además que en este hace aparición un personaje especial que hará la vida de nuestros dos tortolitos un tanto mas divertida o quien sabe tal vez les haga pasar locas aventuras. Ya se enteraran de quien se trata en el capitulo; así que: ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** **¡NO ME PERTENECEN!** Estos son entera propiedad del genial **Hiro Mashima** (el cual lleva ¡CUATRO SEMANAS! Sin darme Gruvia). Yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar salir mi desquiciada imaginación. Al igual que no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por hacerlo.

**_"Te veo cuando nieva_**  
**_bailando debajo de los cristales_**  
**_de un cielo sensual_**  
**_cuando el silencio es puro e inquebrantable_**  
**_puedo verte sonreír _**  
**_en cada lágrima congelada_**  
**_Y puedo escucharte susurrar "¿tu y yo?"..."_**

**_Temples Of Gold - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_11. Juno and Jupiter._**

_"Puede que en ocasiones el espartano sueñe con el poder que posee Zeus, puede que a veces él quiera tener a su señora a su lado, porque es ella la única que tenia algún control sobre su persona. Mientras en algunos lugares de Wonderland, unos de sus habitantes proclaman a Alice como la señora del lugar, mas poderosa incluso que la Reina de corazones."_

Se aburría en demasía el día de hoy ¿Por qué no había nada que pudiera hacer? Y eso se debía a que todo lo que podía realizar ya lo había hecho. Como detestaba esos días en los cuales él se marchaba, en los cuales no sabia de su paradero ni mucho menos si se encontraba bien. Suspiro con un deje de pesadez mientras trataba de no pensar mucho en ello _"Juvia debería hacer algo productivo"_ dijo para si tratando de distraerse. No quería angustiarse antes de tiempo.

Se estiro un poco mientras se dirigía a su auto calmadamente; el día de hoy l misión había tardado menos de lo usual_ "Fue presa fácil"_ comento al vacío mientras encendía un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a su boca; la verdad no se había sentido tan preparado para hacer su trabajo desde hace un tiempo, aunque no se culpaba por ello; es mas, ahora se sentía ligeramente feliz de haberlo hecho; pues ya no encontraba ningún problema en tenerla en casa, en compartir sitio con alguien tan especial como ella. Suspiro tontamente, casi con gusto, estaba completamente enamorado de aquella damita, y ahora eso no le causaba ninguna molestia en absoluto. Decidió entonces volver a casa mientras acomodaba todas sus cosas y no dejaba evidencia alguna de sus acciones.

Inclino un poco intrigada su cabeza un lado mientras observaba a la pequeña y peluda criatura que se encontraba enfrente suyo; debía admitirlo, era una completa monada, con su diminuto cuerpo sacudiéndose de alegría, con su cola balanceándose grácilmente de un lado a otro y con esos enormes y brillantes ojos caramelo observándole con ternura. _"Juvia piensa que perrito-kun es muy bonito"_ dijo mientras acercaba su mano al animalito, este solo le lamió en respuesta. _"¿Perrito-kun tiene casa?"_ pudo escuchar como gimoteaba lastimeramente mientras trataba, en un vano intento de saltar a sus piernas; su pelaje antes blanco y ahora lleno de suciedad le indicaba que esta no tenia sitio alguno; así que no puedo evitar sentirse mal por la criatura; le recordaba tanto a ella misma cuando fue alejada de aquel horrible lugar, que no fue capaz de dejarlo a su suerte. Por lo que lo tomo en sus brazos con cariño mientras este se agitaba emocionado_ "Juvia no cree que a Gray-sama le moleste Perrito-kun"._

Por poco y enloquece en el instante que miro a esa bola de pelos moverse libremente por el suelo de su casa ¿Desde cuando tenía un perro? ¿Cuándo fue que su casa se convirtió en un refugio animal? _"¡Tú!"_ dijo a la figura animal que detuvo su andar y le observo con la cola entre las patas _"¿Quién te trajo?"_ el perrito solo gimoteo asustado, lo que atrajo la atención de su compañera _"Gray-sama"_ hablo rápidamente _"No se enfade con Shiro__*****__-kun, que Juvia lo trajo a casa porque estaba solito"_ escucho lo que provenía de sus labios y suspiro resignado. ¡Menudo lío tendría si lo echaba de casa!

Por lo que se quedo observando a la criatura que se acercaba a su persona con sigilo, ¡No era tan fea después de todo!, pensó mientras el diminuto animal le olfateaba rápidamente, para después agitarle la cola con entusiasmo; a lo cual le dedico una diminuta sonrisa. Tal vez el arrogante Júpiter había caído bajo los designios de la maternal Juno.

*****_Shiro_ (白) significa blanco en japonés.

* * *

Lo se, lo se muchos se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué un perro? Y la respuesta es un tanto graciosa: **¡Porque el Gruvia necesita una linda mascota!** Porque bueno Natsu y Lucy tienen a Happy, Haru y Ellie (rave master) tienen a Plue -Si Plue es de esa historia antes de Fairy Tail-; y hasta Yusuke y Keiko (Yuyu Hakusho) tienen a Puu. Así que me dije: "Mi misma esos dos tortolitos también merecen un animalito adorable que les haga compañía..." Y lo justo es justo; por eso la aparición del perrito.

Como lo mencione antes, espero les guste tanto como a mi el escribirlo; así que cualquier queja, duda, comentario, e intentos suicidas (?) pueden ponerlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices.

_**Nos leemos pronto...**_

**Pd:** Me disculparan si el perro es una bola de pelos adorable, pero es que Shiro esta inspirado en cuanto a caracter de mi propio perro, Bach; así que si preguntan. Sí, mi perro lloriquea y gimotea cuando lo regañan y cuando quiere que le den cariño (es un perro muy mimado).

**Pd de la pd:** Esta historia ya esta terminada (Bueno falta acabar el epilogo) y cuenta con 29 capítulos sin el epilogo. Así que les pregunto, como salgo a vacaciones en esta semana: **¿Quieren que las publicaciones sean semanales o dos por semana? **Pueden comunicarme su opinión en el review.

**Pd de la pd de la pd: **La canción del día:** Temples Of Gold** de **Kamelot**. ¡Es una maravilla!

**_"Bendíceme con un beso_**  
**_sobre el universo_**  
**_cuando el día y la noche convergen_**  
**_y susurra mi nombre hasta que me duerma..."_**

**_Temples Of Gold - Kamelot._**


	12. Parenting for Dummies

Puedo decir que: ¡Aun no soy una persona feliz! y que aun me deprimo de solo recordar el "Ya saben que" del viernes pasado; se que muchos y muchas aun no somos felices y que no lo seremos hasta que tengamos al estúpido y sensual Gray de vuelta. Pero, una promesa es una promesa; dije que serían dos por semana y ¡así será! Así que disfruten del drabble del día (es una suerte que ya estuvieran escritos, o créanme que no habría podido escribir). ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de** Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (a quien le suplique por semanas una maldita escena Gruvia; pero a cambio me mato a mi sensual Gray ¡Desea que le torture con navajas al rojo vivo!) yo por mi parte solo los tomo prestados para hacer que esa loca historia de amor continué. Además no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por esta historia.

**_"Llámame mentiroso_**  
**_Un rey o un idiota_**  
**_Pero yo canto una canción de la prosperidad_**  
**_Alto y más alto_**  
**_Cuanto mas lejos caemos_**  
**_Es difícil de recordar..."_**

**_House On A Hill - Kamelot._**

* * *

_12. Parenting for Dummies._

_"A veces, y solo en ciertas situaciones Alice se imagina lo que es ser madre en un futuro cercano; aunque desecha la idea poco tiempo después, con una carcajada escapando de sus labios, seria una madre muy extraña sin duda alguna. Mientras en algunas situaciones el espartano recuerda en sus brazos a su pequeña Caliope, riendo y jugando como la pequeña que era; entonces un grito lleno de impotencia escapa de sus labios; cree ser un pésimo padre sin duda alguna"_

Estaba totalmente seguro de que esa bola de pelos iba a salir de su casa si continuaba aullando de esa forma tan escandalosa ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Ya iban tres noches! Tres malditas noches en las que no podía cerrar sus ojos, por un par de segundos, sin tener que escuchar al jodido animal; trato de cubrir sus oídos con la almohada en un intenso por mitigar el ruido; sin embargo, aun podía escuchar su escándalo, por poco y grita lleno de desesperación, esto estaba empezando a colmar su frágil paciencia. Por lo que se levanto de donde dormía ligeramente ofuscado mientras se dirigía a la cocina, que era el lugar donde descansaba el pequeño animal; hallaría la manera de hacer que se callara.

Supo que algo andaba mal en el momento que dejo de escuchar al pequeño cachorro que descansaba en la cocina ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se levanto rápidamente y cubrió su cuerpo con una fina y delicada bata de seda _"Juvia espera que Gray-sama no sacara a Shiro-kun de casa"_ comento al aire mientras se dirigía a la concina con un poco de angustia en su ser. No deseaba que su cachorro terminara en la calle.

Dejo que el pequeño perrito se acurrucara en sus piernas con calma; el mas chico parecía desesperado por atención _"Solo querías compañía ¿verdad?"_ acaricio su lomo con ternura, el cachorro solo se acomodo mas en sus piernas _"Eres un pequeño bastardo mimado ¿lo sabias?"_ el pequeño gimoteaba de placer por lo que continuo acariciándole mientras el mas chico empezaba a dormirse; él bostezo luego de verle hacer lo mismo, a lo que se quedo viéndole con una sonrisilla boba en el rostro. Ese pequeño saco de pulgas estaba sacando su lado más dulce.

Cuando abrió la puerta no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la escena que estaba presenciando, era simplemente adorable y de ello estaba completamente segura; porque bueno quien no se enternece de ver a quien se considera un frio y despiadado asesino, dormido con un diminuto can sobre sus piernas. Por poco y grita de la emoción; era francamente tiernísimo.

Podía decir con total franqueza que ahora su rostro había adquirido un notorio color carmesí, en especial luego de que encontró a su compañera mirándole con unos enormes ojos de borrego y una sonrisa tontísima en la cara. _"¡No es lo que piensas!"_ exclamo totalmente abochornado, era tan vergonzoso que no sabia donde esconderse; el pequeño cachorrito seguía retozando en sus piernas, apenas y se acomodaba un poco mejor. _"Al menos Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no será un mal padre"_ escucho salir de sus labios mientras también escapa una risita divertida; su rostro se volvió carmesí nuevamente. _"¡Lo hice para que se callara de una maldita vez!"_ dijo tratando de justificarse aunque en el fondo sabía que lo decía eran puras chorradas, que muy dentro suyo se había sentido mal de escucharle llorar tan lastimeramente; que por unos instantes esa pequeña y triste criatura le había recordado su mas lejana infancia. Por lo que dejo que la peliazul continuara gozando de la situación; porque bueno, se dice que quien tiene paciencia con un cachorro la tendrá con un bebe.

* * *

Y con esto la actualización del día, y de verdad lamento no hacerlo tan animada como en otras ocasiones es solo ¡que no tengo ganas! No me siento lo suficientemente feliz; espero a que el viernes todo mejore. Y recuerden un review hace a sus autores favoritos mas felices (y créanme algunos ahora necesitan serlo D:)

**_Nos Leemos el jueves..._**

**Pd:** Una recomendación: Para que no dañen sus ya perturbadas cabecitas ¡No escuchen The Show Must Go On de Queen durante esta semana! O terminaran llorando como lo hizo su querida autora ayer en la noche (Bueno Boogie-chan ya no se salvo u.u)

**Pd de la pd**: Canción del día: **House On A Hill** de **Kamelot** ¡Preciosa!

**Pd de la pd de la pd:** Espero que las cosas cambien para este viernes, o la salud mental de esta chica quedara estropeada ¡Todos soñamos con un milagro! ¡Todos deseamos tener de vuelta a Gray!

**_"No voy a rendirme_**  
**_Y yo siempre voy a esperar_**  
**_Esperar como un viejo amor, eternidad_**  
**_Es difícil de recordar_**  
**_Y difícil de olvidar_**  
**_La sombra que recae sobre mí..."_**

**_House On A Hill - Kamelot._**


	13. Jealousy

Se que hoy es viernes y que debería de haber publicado ayer; pero, ¡No lo hice! Y la razón es totalmente ajena a la historia: Mi madre me reclamo la computadora para trabajar en excel, en el cual es MUY MALA TRABAJANDO, por lo que lo tuvo durante ¡TODO EL DÍA! y el archivo estaba en este así que no pude publicarlo desde otra computadora ¡Lo lamento!

Puedo decirles que este capitulo a mi parecer es un tanto interesante; pues como su nombre lo indica, habla de celos y por ende podremos apreciar que tan posesivos y agresivos son nuestros tortolitos en cuanto se trata del otro. Debo aclarar que en materia de sentir celos estos dos lo dejan claro ¡Su Chico/Chica solo les pertenece a ellos! Espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.

También puedo declararles: **¡Valió la pena vender mi alma a Lord** **Kratos! **Por poder apreciar el manga de hoy ¡Llore de alegría de ver a nuestro sexy Gray de vuelta! Aunque lamento la muerte de Ultear, fue triste. Y por ende como Gray a vuelto ¡Ya no estoy triste! Lo que significa solo una cosa: ¡Al fin podre terminar el dichoso epilogo de esta estúpida y sensual historia! Todos griten ¡YAY!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN!**; estos son propiedad (física e intelectual) de **Hiro Mashima** (Quien me tuvo por UNA SEMANA llorando y planeando su tortura) yo solo los tomo prestados para poder seguir con esta loca y posesiva historia de amor. Al igual que no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"Me quiebro para ser libre**_  
_**No hay retorno**_  
_**Es el comienzo de mi renacimiento...**_

_**Déjalo salir**_  
_**Por mi salud mental**_  
_**Es una fuente de mi serenidad..."**_

_**Afterlife - Amaranthe.**_

* * *

**_13. Jealousy._**

_Puede que en ciertas circunstancias Alice se enfade con la condesa, en especial cuando esta retiene a su amado Cheshire, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, la hermosa damita solo quiere las atenciones del gato para ella. Por otro lado, en algunos momentos el espartano asusta a quienes se atreven con su horrenda presencia, acercarse a la diosa Athena; pues él considera, que las atenciones de la diosa, solo le pertenecen a su persona"_

Hace mucho no visitaba la plaza de Magnolia, mucho tiempo de no pisar aquel lugar ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¡Cierto! Aquel sitio le traía recuerdos desagradables; así que fijo su vista unos metros a la distancia, donde podía observar sus cabellos zafirinos ondear en el viento, mientras jugueteaba con el cachorro y sujetaba con sus manos aquel sombrero color pastel. _"Es para que Shiro-kun estire las patas"_ le escucho decir un par de horas antes, a lo que él, estúpidamente había accedido sin objeción alguna. Acomodo sus cabellos nuevamente y fijo su vista en la pantalla del móvil con aburrimiento; no esperaba la hora para regresar; sin embargo, dejo de fijarse en el aparato para dirigir su completa atención a ese bastardo que ahora se encontraba haciéndole ojitos a su chica. ¡Le partiría la cara! De esos estaba completamente seguro.

Algo le decía que su compañero no se encontraba muy cómodo en aquella plazoleta, pues la forma en la que actuaba y el enorme gesto de fastidio que ponía en su rostro cada instante, se lo confirmaba; dio un pequeño suspiro, jamás pensó que le desagradara tanto el sitio. Aunque al parecer esto a su pequeño y peludo compañero no le importaba en lo absoluto; por lo que continuo jugueteando con el más chico hasta que choco con otro joven; quien al parecer también jugaba con su mascota en el lugar. Así que decidió empezar una amigable conversación con este, sin saber que esta actitud enfadaba demasiado a su compañero. Y que lo mejor era no verlo de esa manera.

_"Viene conmigo ¡Largo!"_ comento tajantemente mientras interfería entre las dos personas y ponía cara de pocos amigos; _"¿Por qué tendría que irme?"_ escuchó la respuesta del otro, chirreo los dientes con enfado _"Este es un sitio publico si lo recuerdo"_ su voz le fastidiaba en demasía, por lo que le tomo por los hombros sin delicadeza alguna _"Dije largo, no desea que lo repita o si quiere"_ Entonces le observo fijamente por un par de segundos a lo que el chico empezó a temblar y luego salió corriendo del lugar. Allí fue que recordó otra razón para odiar la plaza; muchos de los que estaban en el lugar, sospechaban de su oscura existencia.

¡Por Kami-sama! Como detestaba que actuara de esa forma tan posesiva con ella, es que era simplemente estúpida su forma de actuar ¿Acaso no notaba que ella solo tenia ojos para él? Suspiro un tanto molesta; en cuanto el azabache lo deseaba era un completo dolor de cabeza. Aunque el sonido de la puerta seguido después por el de los ladridos de de Shiro, le sacó de sus cavilaciones ¿Quién seria? Se pregunto un poco confundida, que existiera alguna visita afuera era algo imposible en esos momentos; por lo que abrió la puerta lentamente y fijo su vista en la despampanante figura femenina que estaba al otro lado del umbral. _"¡Disculpe la molestia!, parece ser que me he equivocado de departamento"_ no supo muy bien porque, pero esa chica de cabellos purpura le repugnaba _"¿A quien busca?"_ dijo secamente, entre menos estuviera esa mujer aquí mejor _"Pensé que este era el departamento de Gray-san"_ solo deseaba arrancarle los cabellos uno a uno mientras le escuchaba hablar _"Pues Gray-sama no se encuentra, ¡Así que lárguese!"_ Lo último que escucho de esa ramera fue el quejido que soltó luego de que estampara su rostro en la puerta de caoba. Entonces empezó a reírse a causa de lo que había hecho. Pues parecía ser, que ambos eran muy celosos con el otro, eso si, si se lo proponían.

* * *

Y con esto concluyo la actualización del día de hoy, como dije con anterioridad ¡Esos dos son muy celosos con lo que les pertenece! Aunque bueno me dirán "Si Gray tiene vecinas atractivas que van a su casa con la excusa de pedir una tacita de azúcar ¡Hay que defenderlo!" (aunque bueno con un vecino tan TAN SEXY quien no lo haría) "Y con Juvia al ser tan adorable hay que quitarle los pervertidos de encima" (Lo cual es muy cierto). Esos dos necesitan proteger y preservar lo que es suyo ¡Con uñas y dientes!

Espero que les agrade tanto como lo fue para mi el escribirlo; es un honor y un placer para mi escribirles a todos ustedes: **¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que hacen que esta historia continué!** ¡Gracias a todos ustedes es que esta historia continua! Muchisimas gracias por apoyar y opinar acerca de estos escritos hechos por una chica estrafalaria. Así que cualquier comentario, duda, queja, amenaza o festejo porque Gray ha vuelto; pueden depositarlo en un tierno review. Y recuerden un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices (Aunque con Gray de vuelta yo soy feliz).

**_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega..._**

**Pd:** Y como vuelvo a ser feliz (aunque debo golpear a mi hermana menor por acertar con el manga de hoy) hay una cosa que puedo asegurarles: El epilogo estará próximo a terminarme :D

**Pd de la Pd:** No se porque pero siento que nuestro Gruvia esta cada vez mas cerca de ser canon; ¡Venga! Se que fue **JODIDAMENTE TRAUMATICO** pero: ¡Gray nos demostró que daría su vida por ella! Aunque esa prueba halla significado largas sesiones de terapia para mi y el tener que venderle mi alma al Lord de Esparta ¡Valió la pena vender mi alma a Lord Kratos por poder apreciar ese gesto y tener a Gray de vuelta a la vez! Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a pagar mi acuerdo ¡100 Titanes, Dioses y Semidioses debo entregar!

**Pd de la Pd de la Pd:** Canción del día:** Afterlife** de **Amaranthe**. Les recomiendo esta banda es bellisima; ademas de que todas las canciones son cantadas por un chico y una chica (Yo solo puedo imaginar Gruvia con ellos ^^)

_**"Así que despierto en una vida eterna y futura**_  
_**Que esta diseñada a partir de los secretos que oculto**_  
_**Así que me propuse ser libre**_  
_**Y esta vez van a ser electrificados**_  
_**El futuro no deja nada **_**_atrás_**  
_**Es mi otra vida..."**_

_**Afterlife - Amaranthe.**_


	14. Oblivion

Se que es lunes y que debería de publicar mañana pero la razón es la siguiente: **¡Tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles a todos ustedes!** Pero... lo haré hasta el final de este capitulo (lo se soy malvada xD) Eso si, no vengo aquí con las manos vacías; les traigo la entrega número catorce de Hitman Story ¡Yay! Puedo decirles unas cosas de este capitulo en particular:

1. ¡Por fin hay beso entre nuestros tortolitos!  
2. Algunas verdades se darán a medio conocer.  
3. Estamos oficialmente en la mitad de la historia.

Que puedo decirles del titulo del capitulo; pues que como su nombre lo indica habla de olvido (o mas bien de cosas que se olvidaron) las cuales le darán un giro un poco extraño a nuestros protagonistas ¡El pasado es una bestia caprichosa! Así que dejo de endulzarles el oído y les dejo la entrega (un tanto adelantada) del día de hoy ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**; **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de absoluta propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (el cual espero que me diga que Ultear se puede salvar D':). Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer que esta historia de amor disparatado continué; al igual que no busco obtener ninguna ganancia monetaria por esto. ¡Lo hago por el placer de escribir!

_**"¿Hay una manera de transformar la mente de un extraño de barbarie?**_  
_**Días eternos esperando para que te des cuenta, mi vengador**_  
_**Un destino cruel ahora nos condena a quemar cenizas**_  
_**¿Llegamos demasiado tarde, funcionando en vacío?..."**_

_**Burn To A Cinder - Epica.**_

* * *

**_14. Oblivion._**

_"A veces Alice desearía no olvidarse de ciertas cosas, en ocasiones la humana desearía preservar todos sus recuerdos en Wonderland, todas sus memorias en compañía de Cheshire, sus salidas a ver la puesta del sol, sus ronroneos, su enigmática y un tanto retorcida sonrisa; pero sabe que aun es una humana y que algunas cosas caerán el olvido luego de que ponga de nuevo sus pies en Earthland. Por su parte algunas veces el espartano prefiere simplemente olvidar, prefiere que su sufrimiento se pierda entre las dunas del olvido, prefiere que sus memorias sean eliminadas por Cronos y que sus tristes recuerdos sean dejados en algún recóndito lugar de Oblivion"_

_-"No importa lo que pase ¡Solo continua y mires hacia atrás! Grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser totalmente inmovilizado en el suelo, "No te desesperes pequeño hijo de perra…" comenzaban a hacerle mucho daño, tanto peso sobre su cuerpo le dificultaba respirar "En cuanto le atrapemos juagaremos con ella hasta que nos cansemos" sintió su repugnante aliento en uno de sus oídos "Y contigo" empezó a sentir sus horrendos dedos enredarse en sus cabellos "Contigo nos divertiremos quebrando hasta el ultimo de tus huesos"-_

Entonces despertó empapado en sudor frio y con la respiración entrecortada. Hace mucho no tenia esa pesadilla.

_"Juvia escucho a Gray-sama gritar anoche ¿Ocurrió algo malo?"_ lo observo detalladamente, el ojiazul no quitaba la vista de la pantalla _"Solo era una pesadilla es todo"_ escucho salir de sus labios rápidamente; a su lado los ojos caramelo del perro se podían ver muy nerviosos, ya que ambos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Lo que fuera lo que su chico soñó le había afectado bastante.

_"¿Gray-sama cómo hizo esa cicatriz en su frente?"_ De inmediato puso pausa al juego, la muerte de Poseidón podía esperar _"La verdad eso no importa mucho ahora"_ observo sus ojos azules un tanto angustiados, a su lado el can agitaba la cola con desespero; prosiguió _"Bueno…"_ sacudió sus cabellos ansiosamente _"Ocurrió una noche que trate de escapar de un sitio desagradable"_ miro a su compañera jugar con su vestido, igual de ansiosa a él, _"Esa noche… esa noche me escape con alguien mas… Una chica"_ se fijo en la otra mirada de color azul cobalto que choco dramáticamente con la suya; y supo entonces que algo malo había pasado.

No supo porque pero en cuanto escucho salir esas palabras de los labios del Fullbuster había corrido a refugiarse y ocultarse dentro de la habitación luego de que asimilo lo que él le había dicho ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Por qué su cuerpo parecía recordar su voz y su cuerpo mucho antes de verse dos meses atrás? Se abrazo a sus piernas un poco mas, a su lado el pequeño Shiro se limitaba a lamer una de sus manos lleno de angustia ¿Por qué recordaba a un Gray-sama mucho mas joven?

_"Siete de julio"_ Le vio salir por la puerta, se sintió aliviado en cuanto la vio _"¿Qué ocurre con el siete de julio?"_ no supo porque empezó a sentir esa estúpida ansiedad nuevamente _"Fue el siete de julio ¿verdad?"_ allí que su cuerpo volvió a experimentar de nuevo esa angustia; ya entendía el porque la primera noche, cuando la trajo a casa, le había parecido tan familiar. _"¡Juvia de verdad lo siente!"_ Sintió sus brazos aferrarse con fuerza su torso _"Esa noche Juvia tenía mucho miedo y no fue capaz de regresar ¡Juvia lo lamenta!"_ dejo que continuara con el agarre, se sentía bastante bien _"Perdóname tu a mi"_ observo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas _"No regrese a buscarte"_ entonces fue que sintió sus dulces labios rozar los suyos suavemente, por unos pequeños momentos, antes de que ella volviera a descansar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros desnudos. _"Pero al final Gray-sama regreso por Juvia y eso es lo que importa ahora"_ escucho con atención lo que salía de sus labios, entonces besó su frente dulcemente. Porque al final no importaba lo que se quedara en el olvido; porque a fin de cuentas, el pasado es pasado y es solo el futuro lo que se espera.

* * *

Y bueno con esto acabo el capitulo de hoy ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo! Y ya saben, cualquier duda comentario, queja, intento suicida (?) pueden ponerlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices (Aunque yo soy feliz con el llavero de Gray que me ha obsequiado mi chico [Es una lastima que no encontrara a Juvia T.T]).

Ahora si, el anuncio del día:

_**¡Habrá una precuela de Hitman Story!**_

Sí, como leyeron, como escucharon; estoy escribiendo en la actualidad una precuela de Hitman Story que se dará a conocer como: _Hitman Chronicles. _Y como entenderán una precuela quiere decir que Hitman Chronicles estará basada en un momento cronológico anterior al de los eventos que se desarrollan durante Hitman Story. Eso quiere decir que nos adentraremos un poco mas en la relación de Gray y Juvia antes de volverse a encontrar en la actualidad, como pudieron observar en el capitulo de hoy ellos se conocen de antes, es solo que debido a traumáticas situaciones ocurridas luego de aquel escape fallido (detalles que revelare mas adelante), olvidaron la existencia del otro.

Así que les anuncio esto debido a dos situaciones: La primera es que Hitman Story ha llegado oficialmente a la mitad de su argumento, y la segunda es que la historia ya esta terminada en mis archivos; sin embargo, aunque entro en algunos detalles del pasado de Gray y Juvia no los toco a fondo en esta historia.

Es por ello que surgirá _Hitman Chronicles_ para narrarnos un poco mas de esos dos: _¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? ¿En donde? ¿Cómo fue que Gray llego a ser el aterrador Iceman? ¿Qué paso con Juvia para que fuera el juguete sexual de alguien?_ Todas esas dudas y otras que surjan con el final de Hitman Story serán reveladas en esta historia.

Ahora si, oficialmente me despido espero que la noticia les agrade muchisimo ¡Esperemos que así sea:D! Y que me comenten acerca de lo que piensan sobre esto.

_**Nos leemos el Jueves...**_

**Pd:** Creo que ya hice muchos "anuncios parroquiales" así que les dejo con la canción del día que es **Burn To A Cinder** de **Epica** ¡Bellisima!

_**"Dame respuestas a mis oraciones**_  
_**Nunca nos vamos a ocultar, nos enfrentaremos a la luz**_  
_**Tú eres la luz que veo, elevar la llama y el resplandor del fuego**_  
_**Dame respuestas a mis oraciones**_  
_**Vamos a llevar todo el peso que podamos soportar**_  
_**Dame la vista para ver**_  
_**Yo sé de una manera para mantener la llama..."**_

_**Burn To A Cinder - Epica.**_


	15. The mighty fall

Hoy es jueves, lo que significa una sola cosa: ¡Capitulo 15 de Hitman Story! ¡YAY! Que puedo decir del capitulo: la primera, es que esta capitulo es algo mas suave aunque podemos ver un cambio en la relación de nuestros tortolitos; ya que a partir de ahora ya demarcan lo que es suyo (**Su Chico/Su chica**) además que desde esta capitulo nuestra pareja favorita _¡Ya duermen en la misma cama!_ La segunda cosa que se puede decir del capitulo es, que algunos otros detalles se revelaran ¿Qué será? **¡Tendrán que averiguarlo al leerlo!**

La razón para el titulo de hoy es la siguiente: El capitulo de hoy se basa en una canción de Fall Out Boy, The Mighty Fall para ser mas exactos. El porque de esto es algo simple, _¡La canción habla de como hasta los mas poderosos se enamoran!_ Y dejamos una cosa en claro, no es que nuestro sexy Gray sea una cosita tierna e indefensa. Ahora si, les permito leer el capitulo del día de hoy. ¡Ojala lo gocen tanto como yo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (quien al parecer le da ideas a Kishimoto para que este mate a Kakashi ¬¬). Yo solo los tomo prestados para poder continuar con esta loca historia de amor, además que no busco ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Hola?**_  
_**Si, Sé que dijiste que no te llame a menos que este moribundo**_  
_**Bueno, estoy conduciendo y no puedo evitar mirar dentro de mis parpados **_  
_**Pues, a pesar de que cierré mis ojos, aun puedo verte**_  
_**Y solo espero que cuando me veas, espero no ser transparente para ti..."**_

_**The Mighty Fall - Fall Out Boy.**_

* * *

**_15. The mighty fall._**

_"El espartano entonces suspira un tanto resignado, pues se niega ha aceptar, que la diosa tiene gran parte de sus atenciones; y se maldice un poco, ya que no quiere ser uno mas de "Los poderosos que caen por amor". Por su parte Alice sonríe con dulzura cada vez que recuerda a su adorado Cheshire, pues sabe con total seguridad que aunque digan que Alice es tan poderosa como la reina de corazones, ni siquiera ella se salva de caer en el amor"._

Soltó una ligera carcajada frente a esa graciosa sensación que le invadía; no recordaba el momento en el que ella se había puesto tan cariñosa; porque bueno el dormir juntos la noche anterior era una cosa muy distinta a lo que ahora estaba pasando, _"Parece ser que cierta señorita esta bastante cariñosa esta mañana"_ dejo salir de sus labios vagamente, sin embargo, las carcajadas de su chica le hicieron despertar de inmediato; ya que no era ella quien jugueteaba y besaba su cara, sino que era el pequeño cachorro quien lo hacia. A lo cual se levanto rápidamente con asco, esa bola de pelos, era simplemente repulsiva.

Escuchó atentamente mientras llevaba otra cucharada de cereal a su boca, todo lo que su chico decía era bastante interesante, o por lo menos así era para ella, que no podía dejar de escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía. _"¿Fairy Tail?"_ pregunto ligeramente interesada, el moreno solo asintió ante ello; _"Sí, ese es el nombre de la organización con la que solía trabajar"_ observo como sacudía un poco sus cabellos de ébano _"¿Por qué Gray-sama ya no trabaja con ellos?"_ comento dulcemente, su chico solo suspiro un poco _"Problemas, supongo que quise alejarme un poco de todo eso"_ le observo nuevamente mientras llevaba otra cucharada de comida a su boca. Ya llegaría su turno de hablar.

No supo en que momento, en que instante, fue que termino golpeando la mesa del comedor, haciendo que su chica enfrente suyo se sobresaltara un poco ¿Había escuchado mal? _"Dijiste Tanaka Yuki ¿verdad?"_ comento mientras ella asentía con nerviosismo _"¿Acaso Gray-sama la conoce?"_ le escuchó atentamente, habló seriamente _"Conocía…"_ el azul cobalto se fijo en su persona _"Fue a la primera persona que mate"_. Luego el silencio fue quien reinó en la escena.

Puede que se arrepintiera después de lo que ahora sentía, puede que después se sintiera culpable por ello, sin embargo, en el instante que escuchó salir esas palabras de los labios del Fullbuster, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; ¡Por todos los dioses! Como había odiado a esa mujer de mirada siniestra y cabellos de caramelo; y ¡Demonios! Como se regocijaba de saber que ahora ella estaba muerta y que ya no podría herir a nadie más. Volvió a sonreír aunque una parte de su ser no lo deseara mucho; el saber que ahora la mujer que le había vendido como una vil prostituta, se encontraba pudriéndose en el infierno. Le hacia un poco mas feliz, solo un poco.

Entonces la pequeña bola de pelos le miro interesado, mientras que él empezaba a acariciar su cabeza _"Parece ser que hice algo bueno sin querer"_ el can ladro a modo de respuesta, sonrió por ello; y no podía evitarlo, porque verle sonreír de esa manera, le había alegrado el resto de la mañana. ¡Y saber que ambos también odiaban a la misma mujer! Por poco y se ríe por ello, aunque bueno al perecer ese sentimiento era generado por causas distintas. Ella por haber sido tratada de aquella forma tan ruin por la mujer y él porque ella fue la verdugo de muchas de sus torturas. Continuo acariciando al cachorro mientras dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa de sus labios. Al parecer hasta los más poderosos se enamoran y él estaba totalmente seguro de ello. El amor ya había tocado a su puerta.

* * *

Y con esto culmina la actualización de hoy, solo puedo decirles que **¡muchas gracias a todos!** De verdad les agradezco a todas esas personitas que leen esta historia con tanto entusiasmo **¡Sin todas ustedes Hitman Story no sería lo que es el día de hoy!** Les agradezco bastante, pues la historia no es para mi ¡Es para todos los lectores que la disfrutan! Así que si gustan de dejarme su opinión, queja, reclamo o intento suicida(?) pueden dejarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden, un review a sus escritores favoritos los hace un poquito mas felices.

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd:** Y como llegamos a los _**¡50 REVIEWS!**_ Les propongo algo, si superamos esa cifra para la próxima entrega (El martes) les daré un pequeño adelanto de _Hitman Chronicles_ ¿Les parece?

**Pd de la pd:** La canción del día como ya dije es: The Mighty Fall de Fall Out Boy; no me pregunten porque solo salio el drabble entero gracias a ella.

_**"De todas formas, la deje subir hasta la cima**_  
_**Y estoy entre el trabajo o joderme, pues la rutina nunca para**_  
_**Y ellos dicen que me falta un tornillo, bien, mierda, solo cuando te extraño**_  
_**Y, mierda, bueno, soy un idiota, pues soy adicto a ti..."**_

_**The Mighty Fall - Fall Out Boy.**_


	16. Karakuri

Puede que aquí falten poco para las 2 am; sin embargo, ¡Ya es martes! lo que solo significa una cosa ¡Capitulo nuevo de Hitman Story! ¡Yay! y como han sido muy buenos ¡Lo prometido es deuda! ¡El adelanto de Hitman Chronicles les hará agua la boca! Espero el capitulo les guste tanto como a mi, aunque puedo decirles que este es un drabble un poco menos dulce que los anteriores, pues veremos una faceta agridulce de nuestros tortolitos, les veremos hacer cosas que no gustan de hacer en la actualidad. Así que no me maten por ello, pues nos estamos acercando a la parte peligrosa de la historia ¡Es normal que las cosas comiencen a subir de voltaje!

Que puedo decirles del titulo del día de hoy, pues que _Karakuri_ es una palabra japonesa designada para llamar a unos pequeños juguetes de madera (Autómatas) que realizaban ciertas acciones especificas (Como escribir o servir el té) la época de apogeo de los _karakuris_ fue durante el siglo XVII y XIX en Japón. La razón del titulo es una cuestión casi metafórica, pues estos peculiares autómatas son programados para hacer algo en especifico; ya sea matar o servir para deseos lujuriosos; de allí el nombre del capitulo, nuestra adorable parejita, fue diseñada por el destino cruel para ser muy buenos Karakuris en su labor. Así que aclarando todo, le dejo degustar el capitulo ¡Ha disfrutarlo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad, tanto intelectual como física, de **Hiro Mashima** (Quien hizo que el final del Rogue del futuro me pareciera demasiado insípido); yo solo los tomo prestados para culminar esta historia. Además que no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por eso ¡Lo hago por el placer de escribir!

_**"Roto, roto**_  
_**¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente**_  
_**Mis impulsos destructivos no se cumplen**_  
_**Frágil, Frágil, Frágil. **_  
_**Los humanos son muy frágiles**_  
_**No soy nada más que una muñeca rota**_  
_**Me preguntó, ¿Para qué fui creada?**_  
_**¿Alguien me dirá?"**_

_**Karakuri Burst - Kagamine Len and Rin.**_

* * *

**_16. Karakuri._**

_"Bajo ciertas circunstancias el espartano se siente como un karakuri, un pequeño autómata que solo viene al mundo a ser usado por alguien mas, que viene al mundo para no sentir, para no percibir. Y a veces, solo en ciertos momentos la dulce Alice se siente como una karakuri, una muñeca que solo viene al mundo para cumplir con los designios crueles de las personas en Earthland"_

No podía ocultarlo, estaba jodidamente ansioso, tremendamente nervioso _"¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_ pregunto a la nada, el diminuto y blanco canino ladró en respuesta a su angustia. _"¡Suficiente! Voy a buscarla"_ dejo de caminar cual animal enjaulado y se dirigió a su alcoba, en busca de algo; tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Cerró sus ojos ante lo que veía, no quería ser participe de todo este juego; sin embargo no tenia elección ¡Grandiosa ignorancia! ¡Bendita inocencia! Por culpa de si jodida bondad, ahora se encontraba rodeada de un montón de asquerosos sujetos, que solo deseaban su cuerpo y de paso su cordura con ello. Trato de no observar la escena mientras un pensamiento agridulce le invadió. De nuevo volvía a ser la putilla de alguien más.

Tenía que continuar, no debía de detenerse, no podía parar, aunque su cuerpo empezara ha agotarse por la travesía, aunque el aire de su garganta quemara cada vez que pasaba por esta; aunque la lluvia empapara su cuerpo y sus ropas; aunque los fastidiosos latidos de su corazón empezaran a marearle. Aunque por unos segundos una sonrisa apareció por sus labios; al parecer iba por buen camino. Había dado con una diminuta pista de su paradero.

Dejo que acariciaran su cuerpo con codicia, con lujuria, con deseo, sin un ápice de terror en su rostro, esto ya lo había visto antes, ya lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo; por lo que permitió que continuaran invadiendo su privacidad sin que le importara mucho. De nuevo volvía a ser un karakuri, un autómata que solo servía para dar placer.

En esos instantes no sintió misericordia alguna, no sintió lastima ni mucho menos pesar; es mas, no sentía absolutamente nada por la situación, salvo ira y deseos de matar; los cuales satisfacía mientras, uno a uno, iban cayendo los cuerpos de esos individuos, bañados y teñidos por la sangre carmesí. Porque de nuevo era un autómata que solo servía para asesinar, de nuevo era una maquina de matar; otra vez era un karakuri asesino.

Entonces abrió sus ojos rápidamente, en cuanto el sonido del disparo invadió sus oídos, en cuanto sintió el aroma de la pólvora en el aire; fue allí que le vio, de nuevo con esa mirada vacía carente de toda razón y de toda misericordia, como la vez que volvieron a encontrarse. Trato de hablar pero las tibias y cristalinas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro no se lo permitían ¡Había venido a buscarle! Fue lo que pensó con rapidez mientras corría, entre cadáveres frescos para abrazarle con ansiedad. Tenía tanto miedo.

Se olvido de todo lo demás en el momento en el que sintió su delicado cuerpo aferrarse al suyo con temor, casi con desespero, y no le importo que ahora sus ropas estuvieran empapadas, no le intereso que las de ella estuvieran ligeramente rasgadas y no le importo, en lo absoluto, que en esos instantes estuvieran rodeados por media docena de cuerpos sin vida. Por lo que le permitió abrazarse más a su cuerpo. Por lo que dejo que descargara todas sus lagrimas, todos sus temores sobre su pecho; porque se quedo allí, acariciando du cabello y consolándole con clama mientras le escuchaba gimotear con miedo. Porque al final solo se tenían el uno al otro; un par de karakuris que estaban aprendiendo a amar.

* * *

Lo se, lo se supongo que han de estar asombrados por este capitulo, pero lo dije anteriormente ¡Necesitamos que las cosas comiencen a subir su intensidad, pues nos estamos acercando cada vez mas a la parte nebulosa de la historia ¡No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas! Así que cualquier comentario, duda, llanto descontrolado, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden dejarlo en un lindo y sensual review. Y recuerden un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices.

Nuevamente les doy las gracias a todos ustedes: ¡Sin ustedes Hitman Story no sería mas que una pequeña historia de un chica demente! ¡La historia es toda suya! Y por eso se han ganado con muchas aclamaciones el adelanto de _Hitman Chronicles_ ¡Ustedes se lo merecen! ;D

* * *

_**Hitman Chronicles.**_  
_**(Adelanto)**_

_"Porque el asesino antes de ser asesino, fue un niño; porque la muñeca antes de ser juguete, fue una princesa. Porque el espartano fue humano antes de conocer a Athena; porque Alice fue curiosa, antes de conocer a Cheshire. Porque el pasado se esconde y a su vez se revela; porque antes de Hitman solo eran chiquillos asustados"_

_**Part 1. Alice's History.**_

_"Déjame contarte una historia, en donde Alice es la protagonista del cuento, déjame hablarte de cuando Alice era una pequeña curiosa; déjame entretenerte con una pequeña rima antes de dormir. Déjame jugar como lo hacia la pequeña antes de caer por la madriguera del conejo blanco"_

Juvia Lockser era una niña buena, con una familia buena y una buena vida. Que reía y jugaba como cualquier chica de 10 años lo haría; era dulce, amable, cariñosa y gentil con todos lo que la rodeaban; adoraba con muchísimo cariño aquel vestido color aguamarina que le había obsequiado su padre y adoraba con ternura aquel sombrero que le hacia juego, el cual le había regalado su madre. ¡Juvia Lockser era una princesa antes de ser un juguete!

...

**_Part 2. Kratos' History._**

_"Y ahora permíteme contarte sobre el espartano, déjame contarte sobre su vida y sobre sus miedos, permíteme entretenerte con alguna de sus aventuras, déjame guiarte ahora en compañía del nuevo protagonista, permite que te presente al espartano antes de ser aterrador. Déjame divertirme con los juegos de guerra como lo hacia Kratos antes de ser el fantasma de Esparta" _

Si tratas de preguntar algo, Gray Fullbuster no te dirá mucho, pues a sus 10 años es un niño de muy pocas palabras, bastante reservado y hasta un poco sombrío te diría el pequeño Lyon Vastia, que lleva viviendo con él unos 8 meses, en casa de su tutora Ur y en compañía de su hija Ultear. Y no es que el pequeño de cabellos de color plata sea malo con su nuevo "hermanito", es que Gray Fullbuster detesta hablar de ese tema y detesta y odia mucho más el tener que recordarlo. ¡Gray Fullbuster es callado porque gusta de serlo!

* * *

Y con esto les doy solo un pequeño abre bocas a lo que será _Hitman Chronicles_. No me odien por no postear mas, que como dije era un pequeño adelanto; así que preparen toda su entusiasmo para la preculea, que lo que les espera es fuerte **¡Será Rated M se los aseguro!** Y de nuevo ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos que este proyecto sigue es por todos ustedes! ¡Gracias, de verdad gracias!

**Pd:** Lo estuve pensando, y puede que en estos días suba un songfic muy particular que estoy haciendo, si gustan pueden pasar a leerlo.

**Pd de la Pd:** Creo que soy la única que esta esperando agosto con emoción; pues mas o menos para el 16 de ese mes sale una OVA mezclando mis obras favoritas de Mashima (Fairy Tail y Rave Master) por lo cual muero de la emoción de ver a mis personajes favoritos creados por Mashima ¡Compartiendo la pantalla! (Hamrio Musica y Gray Fullbuster JUNTOS, sinceramente es un ¡Maldito regalo de los dioses!). Ya quisiera yo el trailer -.-

**Pd de la Pd de la Pd:** Canción del día **Karakuri Burst** de **Kagamine Len and Rin (Vocaloid)**. Pues el drabble surgió todo mientras la escuchaba. De allí que el capitulo se llame karakuri (bastante curioso).

_**"Roto, roto**_  
_**Me desharé de cada uno de ellos**_  
_**El comportamiento destructivo no tiene fin**_  
_**Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todo el mal**_  
_**No eres más que basura caída**_  
_**"¿Para qué, sigo vivo?" Me preguntas**_  
_**Te lo diré"**_

_**Karakuri Burst - Kagamine Len and Rin.**_


	17. Butterfly

Lo siento, ¡Lo lamento! Se que es tarde para publicar pero no puedo ir a dormir sin dejarles la continuación de Hitman. Se que no tengo una excusa adecuada así que solo les diré que lamento la tardanza y les dejo disfrutar del capitulo del día de hoy. ¡Espero les guste!

Que puedo decir del titulo del capitulo de hoy; creo que se darán cuenta de que se llama mariposa y honestamente me inspire en algo que el propio Mashima nos dejo degustar con Gray ¡Esa maldita y adorable camiseta! Honestamente en cuanto la vi por poco y grito de la emoción _"Es una jodida mariposa"_ grite en aquella ocasión con emoción, pues como muchos sabemos Gray es de usar ropas muy diferentes a esa adorable camiseta ¡El estilo de nuestro sexy galán es muy a lo "Chico malo" y una mariposa no entra en su itinerario! Así que por eso llame al capitulo de esa forma; además muchas de las cosas que nos pone Mashima en sus dibujos ¡Contienen demasiado simbolismo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad (tanto física como intelectual) de **Hiro Mashima** ( a quien agradezco infinitamente que creara a Gray ^^) yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia; además no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por esto.

**_"Las cosas frágiles y preciosas_**  
**_Necesitan cuidado especial_**  
**_Dios mío ¿Qué te hemos hecho?_**  
**_Siempre intentamos compartir_**  
**_El cuidado más sensible_**  
**_Ahora mira en que situación te hemos puesto..."_**

**_Precious - Depeche Mode._**

* * *

**_17. Butterfly._**

_"Y en una ocasión el espartano pudo apreciar a una tierna mariposa que se posaba sobre uno de sus poderosos hombros con un gesto muy dulce; lo cual atrajo la atención del guerrero, pues la diminuta criatura se posaba en su cuerpo sin ningún temor. También una vez la dulce Alice recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro a su amiga la oruga Absolem, antes de que fuera una mariposa, antes de que esta se fuera volando con sus elegantes alas de zafiro luego de salir de su capullo"_

Y aunque supiera que todo lo que ocurría en realidad no era culpa suya, no podía evitar sentir esa terrible culpabilidad, aquella que revolvía su estomago con incomodidad, esa que le hacía sentirse jodidamente miserable. Segundos, minutos y horas eran los que habían transcurrido desde que regresaron a casa; de los cuales, en su mayoría, ella los había pasado dentro de la habitación; entonces fijo su vista en la puerta que permanecía cerrada y luego en los ojos caramelo del can; quien los observaba con igual angustia a la suya. Suspiro incómodamente. ¡Si tan solo no le hubiera dejado sola!

Y de nuevo se sentía como una pequeña perdida de los brazos protectores de sus padres, tan impotente, tan temerosa, tan inútil; trato de evitarlo pero no pudo contener el nuevo gimoteo que escapo de sus labios, seguido después por una nueva tanda de llanto. Se sentía tan sucia, tan asustada que aun podía sentir sus sucias manos rozar su existencia; no quería hacerlo pero su no logaba controlar su llanto. ¡Si tan solo no fuera tan tonta!

Limpió aquella gota de salsa que había caído en su mejilla, a su lado el pequeño Shiro lamía el suelo con gusto; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin preparar algo por su propia cuenta? Porque bueno, no es que la cocina fuera su fuerte, simplemente no era su talento; aunque dejo de lado sus lamentos y sus quejas para continuar con lo suyo. Si su chica llegaba a tener hambre lo mínimo que podía hacer era eso ¿verdad? Ya luego limpiaría el desastre de su ropa.

Cuando se fijo en la ventana pudo notar lo mucho que llevaba durmiendo, puesto que ya era de noche y la luz de las estrellas en conjunto con las de la ciudad, eran la única iluminación de la alcoba; se levanto suavemente, ya que su cuerpo le pedía alimento, y se dirigió con calma a girar el pomo de la puerta; guiada mas por su hambre que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, su mente dejo de pensar en llenar su estomago, en el momento en el que su vista se enfoco en las figuras que dormitaban en el suelo cerca de la puerta, una junto a la otra; también pudo ver que estaban un tanto sucias, pues tanto el chico como el pequeño cachorro tenían manchas en el pelo y de igual forma en sus cuerpos y la ropa del chico.

Aunque se puede decir que esas diminutas manchas dejaron de importarle en el instante que vio tan particular estampado en la camiseta de su chico; fue entonces que sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí y también recordó ese momento en el cual escucho sus quejas "Las mariposas no se ven bien en los chicos" le había dicho en aquella ocasión, cuando ella se la había obsequiado, pero, verla ahora cubriendo su cuerpo hizo que una sonrisilla escapara de sus labios a la par de que imaginaba y se comparaba, a los dos, con un par de mariposas; aquellas que cambian para volverse mas hermosas, esas que dejan atrás un capullo gris para vivir su vida a todo color, aquellas que desean volar hasta los confines mas recónditos del paraíso. Entonces recordó la razón y el porque le gustaban esos particulares animalitos; porque son ello quienes desean mostrarles su belleza al mundo, aunque antes fueran simples y mundanas orugas.

* * *

Así que con esto concluyo el capitulo de hoy; de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero que su adorable y siempre valiosa opinión la pongan en un lindo review. Y recuerden un review a sus autores favoritos los hace un poquito mas felices.

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd:** Puede que tarde en responder los review este fin de semana, pues lo mas probable es que salga fuera de la ciudad y por ende se me dificulte el responder. Eso si, el martes esta la siguiente entrega de Hitman.

**Pd de la Pd:** Si gustan pueden pasarse por el ultimo songfic que hice, lo encuentran por el nombre de **Lost & Damned** en mi perfil.

**Pd de la Pd de la Pd:** Canción del día: **Precious** de **Depeche Mode**, pues considero que cuadra demasiado bien con el capitulo de hoy. ¡Júzguenlo ustedes!

_**"Los ángeles con alas de plata**_  
_**No deberían de conocer el sufrimiento**_  
_**Desearía poder quitarte el dolor**_  
_**Si dios tiene un plan maestro**_  
_**Que solo él entiende**_  
_**Espero que sea que él ve a través de tus ojos..."**_

_**Precious - Depeche Mode.**_


	18. Love, Lust and Dreams

Bueno y como es martes y lo que prometí lo cumplo; les hago entrega del nuevo capitulo de Hitman Story. Que puedo comentar de este capitulo, pues honestamente **¡Es un capitulo muy sentimental y cargado de romanticismo!** Aquí ocurre algo completamente maravilloso y necesario para nuestros dos tortolitos ¡Pues hoy pasan a un nivel de cercanía máximo! Lo entenderán en cuanto lean ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mi!

Que puedo comentarles sobre el titulo pues que este es un ligero homenaje al ultimo álbum de 30 Seconds To Mars,** Love, Lust, Faith + Dreams**; ya que todo el capitulo se forjo mientras apreciaba dicho álbum y como la palabra Fe (Faith) ya le da el titulo a otro capitulo, ese drabble quedo con el nombre de **_Love, Lust and Dreams (Amor, Lujuria y Sueños)_** y ya verán mas adelante todo lo que estos significan. Francamente este capitulo tiene mucho contenido emocional.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (quien me tiene jodidamente feliz con eso de ¡TRES CAPITULOS POR SEMANA!) yo solo los tomo prestados para culminar esta hermosa historia; además no deseo ninguna ganancia monetaria por esto ¡Lo hago por el placer de escribir!

_**"Demonio, ¿Dónde está mi ángel?**_  
_**Vacante insípido, estúpido, perfecto**_  
_**Tú eres la única.**_

_**Luces brillantes, gran ciudad**_  
_**Ella sueña con el amor**_  
_**Luces brillantes, gran ciudad**_  
_**Él vive para correr..."**_

_**Bright Lights - 30 Seconds To Mars.**_

* * *

**_18. Love, Lust and Dreams._**

_"Entonces Alice sonríe con un tinte de coquetería al atrevido gato de Cheshire que se acerca con una mirada un tanto lujuriosa hacia la dulce humana; mientras besa con un gesto lleno de amor su delicada mano y a su vez le habla de los muchísimos sueños juntos que les esperan. Mientras tanto en un sitio no muy lejano el espartano siente las delicadas manos de las diosa acariciar su espalda con cariño, con muchísimo amor, y al mismo tiempo le susurra todos los sueños y expectativas que tiene para los dos; sin embargo el espartano no deja de tener una idea en su cabeza, pues concibe uno que otro pensamiento lujurioso en ella; en su amada diosa de ojos cielo"_

Porque ahora. Ahora, en esos precisos momentos que sentía sus brazos rodear su cuerpo tratando de reconfortarle, su dulce vos tratar de tranquilizarle, y sus manos rozar su cabellera con dulzura; fue que sintió patético por un par de razones; la primera, que fuera ella quien presenciara uno de sus tantos y un poco ridículos ataques de ansiedad, y segundo, que fuera por culpa suya el que estos estuvieran presentes ahora.

Pero como ¿Cómo fue que habían llegado a esta penosa situación? ¡Cierto! Sus terribles y bochornosas angustias estaban presentes desde hace unos días, pero el día de hoy, todo se había ido directamente por el drenaje; y fue así desde el instante en el que su cabeza empezó a cuestionarse, severamente, en lo que regresaba a casa de vuelta de otra misión; ¡Nunca sería suficiente para ella! Fue a la trágica conclusión que llego en el instante que puso sus pies fuera del vehículo; por lo que presa del pánico se apoyo en este mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Odiaba verse envuelto en esta situación.

No supo porque, pero tenia la impresión de que algo andaba mal; no estaba segura si era porque su chico tardaba mas de lo usual en regresar, o porque el diminuto Shiro no paraba de gimotear frente a la puerta; así que tomando todo su autocontrol y toda su determinación salió a buscarle, aunque esto no tuviera ninguna clase de sentido. Una chica siempre confía en su instinto e intuición.

Por su parte él se sentía totalmente avergonzado de que le viera en ese estado; y ella se sentía angustiada de observarlo en esa situación, lucía tan asustado, tan aterrado, que quien no le conociera bien pensaría que se trataba de un joven lleno de problemas y no un aterrador asesino. Por lo que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y resistiendo el impulso de sonrojarse violentamente, se acerco y abrazo su delicado cuerpo a la figura masculina, quien inconscientemente, temblaba cual niño asustado _"No se preocupe Gray-sama, todo estará bien"_ las palabras salieron de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo _"Juvia jamás lo dejará"_.

Dejo que continuara acariciando su cabello en lo que su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, aquellas caricias eran tan placenteras; _"¡Gracias!"_ comento ligeramente agotado, como siempre ocurría cada vez que pasaba algo similar _"De verdad ¡Gracias!"_ Luego de eso besó sus labios con dulzura para después perderse en ellos y dejarse llevar por sus mas bajos instintos.

Porque luego de ese beso parece ser que sus cuerpos se entregaron al deseo, a la lujuria, al amor; porque esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro, entre besos y caricias, sin importar lo que fueron o lo que eran ahora. Porque durante unos instantes, en donde la luna bailaba llena de gozo, sobre la bóveda estrellada; fueron un solo cuerpo, un solo ser. Fue esa noche que dijeron amarse, fue allí que prometieron protegerse. Fue en esos momentos, en donde sus cabellos se pegaban a sus rostros y sus alientos se mezclaban entre si; que llegaron a una hermosa conclusión: Se amaban locamente, se deseaban con lujuria; y ahora, ahora podían compartir con completa confianza, que ahora tenían sueños, sueños donde compartían juntos sin importar las circunstancias.

* * *

Y con este escrito culmino la actualización de hoy; la verdad como lo dije este capitulo es muy emocional (no puede evitar conmoverme al escribirlo) aunque tiene una graciosa anécdota con él; verán cuando estaba terminando este capitulo estábamos viendo el tema de "Trastornos de la ansiedad" en mi clase de psicopatología y me llamo bastante el detalle de los ataques de ansiedad (o como nos dice la profe ataques de pánico) y me dije a mi misma _"Gray con la vida de mierda que ha tenido no es que sea la persona mas cuerda del planeta tierra"_ así que por eso esta tan peculiar detalle; además de que los ataques de pánico se asocian con el Síndrome de Estrés Post-traumatico y siendo muy franca con ustedes les diré que Gray tiene uno de esos desde unos años atrás (Ya lo dije por su pasado turbulento) aun así la parte graciosa surgió también gracias a la película de Iron Man 3, ya que cuando esta salio, solía comentar con una amiga _"Tony Stark tiene síndrome de estrés post- traumatico"_

Y como ya lo dije este capitulo es un tanto especial para mi, pues me conmovió muchísimo al escribirlo; ¡No pensé tener un lado tan cursi y adorable! Así que cualquier comentario, duda, queja o intento suicida (?) pueden comentarlo en un review y recuerden: ¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!

_**Nos leemos en la proxima actualización...**_

**Pd:** La canción del día es **Bright Lights** de **30 Seconds To Mars**; pues la historia tomo forma gracias a ella, además de que la letra me gusta mucho ¡Juzguen ustedes!

**_"Un nuevo día, una nueva era, una nueva cara, una nueva ley,_**  
**_Un nuevo amor, una nueva droga, un nuevo yo, un nuevo tú._**

**_Yo perdono_**  
**_Tenía suficiente_**  
**_Tiempo para vivir_**  
**_Tiempo de amar..."_**

**_Bright Lights - 30 Seconds To Mars._**


	19. Always

Bueno gente bonita, es muy tarde en la noche y se que debería de publicar más temprano, sin embargo, (siempre hay un pero) me he enviciado nuevamente al God Of war así que hasta ahora le dedico el merecido tiempo que merece el capitulo 19 de Hitman Story; que puedo decir acerca de esta capitulo, honestamente el drabble de hoy es muy dulce y romántico, pero, es como la calma que antecede a la tormenta, pues nuestros tortolitos no están libres de peligro; ya que el pasado acecha y esta vez ¡Viene con todo! Lo que hará que nuestros chicos no la tengan tan sencillo ¿Qué pasará? se los diré en los siguientes capítulos, por ahora les dejo disfrutar del azúcar del día de hoy ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mi!

Que puedo comentarles del titulo de hoy, pues la palabra _Always_ hace referencia al amor incondicional que se profesan nuestra adorable pareja, que es sincero, puro y durará por _SIEMPRE_; y como sabemos Always significa Siempre, de allí el nombre del titulo.

El día de hoy la canción es muy especial y les recomiendo que si gustan la escuchen mientras leen el capitulo de hoy, pues considero yo que esta los sumergirá mas en la lectura, además de que es una canción muy especial y romántica ¡Perfecta para el día de hoy! Así que si lo desean pueden ir escuchando **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing** de **Aerosmith** ¡Créanme la canción hace mas especial al capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (Que espero que me Gruvia en alguno de los tres capítulos de esta semana) yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer que esta historia continué. Además, que no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,**_  
_**Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes**_  
_**A lo lejos, y soñando.**_  
_**Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación,**_  
_**Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.**_  
_**Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo**_  
_**Es un momento que valoro mucho..."**_

_**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith.**_

* * *

**_19. Always._**

_"Y con sus manos entrelazas y con frentes juntándose con dulzura, Alice asiente con entusiasmo ante las palabras que le dice Cheshire, ante las promesas que le hace, esas en donde le jura bajo el cielo de mil colores de Wonderland, que la amará por siempre, promesas que también jura Alice mientras besa sus labios con encanto; ella también le amará por siempre. Por su parte en alguna planicie tan hermosa como los Elíseos el espartano junto a su amada diosa se quedan admirándose por unos segundos, mientras sin decirlo se prometen el uno al otro, con el dulce Eros como fiel testigo; que se amarán por siempre, pese a lo que el destino les imponga"_

Detuvo el flamante Audi R8 frente a la enorme y ostentosa tienda; soltó un suspiro un tanto resignado mientras observaba todo el ambiente de lujo que le rodeaba ¿Por qué actuaba de forma tan cursi? Se reprocho un poco en lo que entraba en la costosa joyería. Solo esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba.

Despertó al momento en el que el tierno Shiro subió a su cama mientras ladraba y jugueteaba sobre esta, busco alguna señal de su chico, ya que al parecer se había marchado de su lado desde hace un rato; sin embargo, un ruido proveniente de la sala de estar le hizo salir de la alcoba, solo para que sus ojos mirarán asombrados toda la maravilla que tenia enfrente. Era simplemente precioso.

_"¡Buenos días princesa! ¿Cómo esta?"_ le comento con dulzura mientras observaba como la mirada de su chica se iluminaba de manera especial el ver la decoración del lugar, e imaginar que hace tres meses esa frase había sonado tan aterradora en sus labios; una sonrisa escapo de su rostro antes de proseguir _"Y esto es solo el comienzo, en la noche te espera otra sorpresa"_ y fue allí que sintió su fino cuerpo aferrarse al suyo con vehemencia. El día aun era muy joven.

Acomodo un poco el vestido color cobalto para que no se notaran mucho sus bellísimas piernas, pues no estaba acostumbrada a vestir de esa forma _"Luces preciosa Juvia"_ le escucho decir en lo que abría la puerta del copiloto, eso solo hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran violentamente; _"Gray-sama gusta de abochornar a Juvia"_ comento en lo que juntaba su mano con la suya mientras se dirigían al elegante bar. Sería una noche especial y de ello no había duda alguna.

_"Por favor cierra los ojos"_ comento a las espaldas de la chica, su hermoso cabello azul caía cual hermosas cataratas _"¿Gray-sama…?"_ No le permitió terminar _"Te dije que tenía otra sorpresa"_ observo como cerraba sus ojos en lo que deslizaba la delgada cuerda del colgante por su fino cuello _"Anoche te dije…"_ dijo muy cerca a su oído _"Que te amaría por siempre, y no miento"_

En cuanto escucho esas palabras y sintió su cálido aliento rozar con sutileza su oído, decidió abrir sus ojos rápidamente, para toparse con tan precioso colgante _"¡Es hermoso Gray-sama!"_ dijo en cuanto sus dedos rozaron con dulzura aquella camelia decorada con hermosos y diminutos rubíes; _"Nada te supera en belleza"_ le escucho decir, luego se abalanzo a sus labios y los beso con ternura _"Juvia también ama a Gray-sama"_

Entonces se quedaron allí, juntos en medio de la pista de baile; ella deleitándose y tratando de controlar sus emociones mientras él le susurraba, con ternura incomparable pequeños fragmentos de aquella canción de Aerosmith llamada I Don't Want To Miss A Thing en el oído. Fue en esos instantes en los que se dedicaron a olvidar al resto del mundo, al tiempo e incluso a su propia cotidianidad; pues en ese momento solo eran un par de tontos y enamorados chicos que solo ansiaban el roce del otro contra su cuerpo, solo eran dos almas tratando de encontrar a su par. Porque era durante esa noche que el mundo era completamente suyo; sin embargo mientras se perdían entre bailes y promesas de amor eterno, una figura le observaba con una sonrisa siniestra a la distancia. Al fin conocía el talón de Aquiles del temible Iceman.

* * *

Y bien este es el final del capitulo del día de hoy, honestamente para mi es uno de los capítulos mas románticos y dulces de la historia, además de que también marca otra parte importante del relato **¡La parte en donde las cosas empiezan a complicarse!** Que mas puedo decirles, bueno este drabble tiene ciertas curiosidades, una de ellas es el contenido simbólico del dichoso colgante, pues las _camelias rojas_ (Roja por los rubíes) poseen un significado particular, ya que significan _Amor eterno_ al igual que los rubíes pues estas piedras preciosas se obsequian cuando quieres demostrarle amor a alguien con dicho presente ¡La forma del obsequio no fue una cuestión del azar! Además, la frase que usa Gray para saludarla en cuanto despierta también es un tanto especial ¡Pues es la primera que le dice en cuanto se vuelven a ver!

Así que cualquier comentario, queja, reclamo, felicitación, intento suicida (?) o sobredosis por exceso de ternura; pueden dejarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden ¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**

**Pd:** Espero que Mashima no de un pequeño momento Gruvia en alguno de los capítulos de hoy _¡Lo necesitamos!_ O bueno, que al menos en su defecto nos diga de una JODIDA VEZ **_¡Que era lo que Gray quería decirle a Juvia antes del evento que "pasó pero a la vez no pasó"!_**

**Pd de la Pd:** Como lo dije antes, la banda sonora del capitulo de hoy es **I Don't Want To Miss A Thing** de **Aerosmith ¡Simplemente la banda sonora perfecta de hoy!** Júzguelo ustedes.

_**"No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,**_  
_**No quiero extrañar ni un beso,**_  
_**Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,**_  
_**Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.**_  
_**Sólo quiero tenerte cerca**_  
_**Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,**_  
_**Y permanecer aquí, en este momento**_  
_**Por el resto del tiempo..."**_

_**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith.**_


	20. The Hunt

Lo prometido es deuda ¡Así que aunque sea miércoles les dejo el capitulo de Hitman del día de hoy! Se que tarde en subirlo ¡Me disculpo por ello! Se que no sirven las excusas, por lo que solo diré tuve que hacer un berrinche para poder pasar el capitulo 20 ¡Pues mi madre tenía el pc! Y aunque este sea ENTERAMENTE MIO _¡Nadie discute ante en poder materno!_ El capitulo de hoy es algo misterioso aunque pueden alegrarse ¡Hoy conoceremos la identidad de nuestro misterioso sujeto! Así que agarren firmemente sus sombreros que empezamos la cuenta regresiva para que Hitman Story acabe **¡Después de este solo nos quedan nueve mas!**

Que les puedo decir en cuanto al titulo del día de hoy; pues que este capitulo será el inicio para el verdadero obstáculo de la historia, que este capitulo será el comienzo de una cacería sanguinaria (y como sabemos _**Hunt**_ significa _**Cacería**_); en donde el pasado jugará a esconderse entre el presente ¡Y en donde el verdadero villano del cuento aparecerá! ¿Qué harán nuestros tortolitos? Aun quedan nueve capitulo mas para averiguarlo. La canción del día, que les recomiendo para el capitulo de hoy es **Necropolis** de **Kamelot** ¡Creo que la una buena banda sonora al capitulo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**,** NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (quien hace que muchos fans Gruvia pierdan la cabeza ¡El Gruvia sigue en pie gente! ¡Entiendan de una maldita vez JODER!) yo solo los tomo prestados para continuar esta historia que cada vez esta mas cerca del fina; además no busco ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"Despiertame**_  
_**Revuelve en mis heridas**_  
_**Domina a tu enemigo**_  
_**En el altar de las decepciones refinadas**_  
_**Odiame **_  
_**Yo estaré sobre ti**_  
_**Restableciendo la armonía**_  
_**Como un fuego en la noche..."**_

_**Necropolis - Kamelot.**_

* * *

**_20. The Haunt._**

_"Entonces la dulce Alice se aferra con un poco de miedo a su amado Cheshire, mientras este muestra con fiereza sus colmillos a la perversa ave Jubjub, que solo viene a interrumpir en su morada con deseos perversos. Por su parte el espartano, con su par de espadas en mano, le ruega a su adorada Athena que huya a un lugar seguro; pues sabe que el dios Helios, con sus cabellos de oro y su sonrisa arrogante; solo busca causare problemas, porque el espartano esta totalmente seguro de que Helios quiere comenzar un cacería descarada"_

Trato de mantener la compostura en lo que su vista se fijaba, de nuevo, en el espejo retrovisor el auto, así que procuro mantenerse sereno y tranquilo, para evitar que su bella acompañante se alterara. Pues llevaban siguiéndole desde su salida del bar, veinte minutos atrás, donde por mas que lo había intentado, no lograba alejar aquel Lamborghini Gallardo de un vibrante color plata de sus espaldas. Esto era malo, muy malo.

Supuso que algo andaba mal en el momento que sintió que el ambiente que la rodeaba estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Trato de hablar, pero vio que no era la acción mas adecuada, pues al parecer su chico se notaba demasiado tenso, por mas de que tratara de ocultárselo _"¿Algo anda mal Gray-sama?"_ hablo suavemente, procurando que su voz no tuviera alguna muestra de nerviosismo; aunque una parte de su ser temblara por dentro, como un diente de león en la fuerte de brisa de octubre. _"¡Solo no te asomes por la ventana!"_ le escucho decir severamente, mientras el inminente y poderoso rugido del motor acelerando, le diera toda la razón a sus dudas. Parecer que otro vehículo les perseguía, y de ello no tenía duda alguna.

Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le había logrado ganar a su perseguidor; para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar y conseguir que su amada chica lograra esconderse en ella, no era simplemente por su propia seguridad ¡Al diablo con su cuidado! Pero, no podía exponerla a ella al peligro; una cosa era su chica y otra completamente diferente eran todos los demás. Por lo que en cuanto sintió el chirrido de las llantas sobre el asfalto frio de la madrugada, supo que había llagado. Ya era hora de encargarse del problema de una vez por todas.

_"¡Tómala! Y en cuanto entres en la casa vas a cerrar todo sin objeción alguna ¿entendiste?"_ por poco y arroja aquella Golck 17 al suelo, en el instante en el que sintió aquella arma rozar con sus palmas _"Pero Gray-sama…"_ trató de detenerlo, sin éxito alguno _"Dije sin peros"_ le tomo con temor de la mano y hablo rápidamente _"Pero Juvia tiene miedo ¿Qué pasará con Gray-sama?"_ hablo aterrada, ya que no quería ver bajo ninguna circunstancia, a su amado chico herido _"Eso no importa, por ahora solo encárgate de llegar a casa y de no salir de allí ¿de acuerdo?"_ Ante ello solo pudo asentir llena de miedo en lo que ingresaba al edificio, a sus espaldas, la silueta del chico comenzaba a difuminarse, fue entonces que tembló aterrada hasta la punta de los pies ¡Jamás había usado un arma en su vida!

Una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica apareció en sus labios en el instante en el que vio aproximarse al auto de color plateado; y esta solo logro aumentar mucho mas en cuanto logro vislumbrar esos largo mechones rubios asomarse por el asiento del conductor _"¡Tiempo sin vernos estúpido juglar!"_ escupió venenosamente, al chico que se encontraba enfrente suyo, aquella frase le pareció tremendamente graciosa _"Debería decir lo mismo tonta hadita"_ comento él en lo que descendía del vehículo. Allí fue que se vieron cara a cara después de mucho sin hacerlo; fue en esos momentos, en los que joven Fullbuster logró divisar a plenitud el rostro arrogante de su contrincante, era allí que Rufus Lorh, antiguo miembro de la organización Sabertooh le observaba amenazantemente. Por lo que tragándose todas sus inseguridades frente a la chica que se ocultaba dentro, aferro su mano fuertemente a la Desert Eagle que portaba en su cintura. Porque esta noche no se iba a ir sin poner todo en juego, porque sabia, y estaba completamente seguro de que uno de los dos no regresaría; porque daría todo por ser el vencedor. Porque esta noche, era el inicio de la cacería.

* * *

¡A que no esperaban a Rufus! ¿Verdad? Pues francamente en un comienzo yo tampoco, pero luego de ver el _ENORME _(sarcásticamente hablando) cariño que le tiene Gray al estúpido y sensual juglar ¡Me vi en la obligación de ponerlo aquí! (Aunque el el fondo Rufus me cae bien, es un tonto y un arrogante ¡Pero no lo odio, me agrada el chico! No piensen mal) ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nuestros tortolitos? ¿Se va ha salir con la suya? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo! (Lo se soy un ente perverso).

Así que cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, berrinche prolongado o intento suicida (?) pueden dejarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden:_ ¡Un Review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!_ Porque un review es para nosotros un agradable combustible _¡Ellos se lo agradecerán!_

**_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega..._**

**Pd:** Si me preguntan sobre el manga del viernes pasado, solo les diré una cosa: **¡EL GRUVIA SIGUIE EN PIE!** Así que no decaigan, esto es una prueba que nos ha puesto Mashima _¡Un experimento!_ Por lo que tienen que conservar las esperanzas. Recuerden lo que paso hace una semanas _**¡Gray fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por salvarla!**_ Y honestamente ese es uno de los gestos de cariño mas desinteresados que puede existir **¡Nadie pierda las esperanzas el Gruvia algún día será canon!**

**Pd de la pd:** Como dije con anterioridad, la canción de hoy es** Necropolis** de **Kamelot**. _**¡Como se nota que me encanta esta banda!**_

_**"Despiertame  
Como las uñas en mi espalda  
Juguemos a la tragedia  
En este fuego de la  
Ultima tentación  
Odiame por desperdiciar mi tiempo en los asuntos comunes  
En el nombre del auto respeto..."**_

_**Necropolis - Kamelot.**_


	21. Do or Die

Me disculpo de antemano, la razón de esto es muy simple **¡Tenía infinita flojera de sentarme al pc!** aparte de que me lo entregaron casi a media noche; sin embargo, aquí traigo otro capitulo de esta grandiosa historia. Que les comento del capitulo, es bastante intrigante, se descubrirán las razones ocultas de nuestro "chico malo" y **¡Conoceremos el nombre del villano de historia!** (ya querrán verlo en acción) _¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Nunca me aburriré de los giros inesperados?_ No lo se **¡Aun nos quedan ocho capítulos más para averiguarlo!**

Que les digo del titulo, pues este viene de una canción de **30 Seconds to Mars** llamada **Do or Die** la cual es la principal inspiración para el drabble de hoy, y como saben _Do or Die_ se traduce como _Hacer o Morir_; y eso, es lo que tendrá que hacer nuestro querido Gray _¡La cacería es hacer o morir!_ Por ello les recomiendo la canción como banda sonora, creo que le da ese detalle extra que beneficia al capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENCEN**, esos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (A quien le sugiero amablemente sesiones de terapia para Gray ¡Yo las hago GRATIS si gusta!) yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para culminar este loco proyecto; además que no busco ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

**_"En el medio de la noche._**  
**_Cuando los ángeles gritan_**  
**_No quiero vivir una mentira, eso creo_**  
**_Tiempo de hacer o morir..."_**

**_Do or Die - 30 Seconds to Mars._**

* * *

**_21. Do or Die._**

_"Y mientras la noche pasa con gesto inmutable, la dulce Alice se refugia en compañía de la pequeña y blanca liebre de marzo, mientras espera con insano desespero a que su amado Cheshire regrese a acurrucarse a su lado. Por su parte, en algún recóndito y oscuro lugar, el espartano lucha con todo lo que tiene, deja su alma y su sangre en el campo de batalla; porque es consciente de que el arrogante Helios también dará todo de si, y que este es momento de hacer o morir"_

Trato de regular su respiración en un intento por concentrarse mejor, porque siendo muy francos, la situación en la que ahora se encontraba inmerso no era un asunto muy sencillo; puesto que tenia a pocos metros suyo a un sujeto que buscaba acabar con su vida, para después hacer que tipo de barbaridades con su chica. _"Es una mujer bellísima, tal podría serme muy útil luego de que te mate"_ le escucho decir con claridad mientras luchaban fuertemente, el uno contra el otro; por lo que respiro profundamente en un intento de mantener intacta su poca cordura presente en esos momentos. Solo tres balas más; solo tres oportunidades.

En ciertas ocasiones solía pensar que su pequeña y tierna mascota, podía leerle la mente y en estos precisos instantes, consideraba que era una de esos momentos; debido a que la diminuta criatura se veía tan asustada como su dueña humana, ya que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro con ansiedad, mientras dirigía sus grandes ojos caramelo al umbral de la puerta y emitía gemidos muy lastimeros. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

_"¡Deliora-san te esta buscando Gray-kun!"_ en cuanto pudo escuchar ese nombre claramente, su estomago sintió nauseas y su compostura comenzó a flaquear, no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto _"¡Eso si! Quiere que le devuelvas a su chica, porque sabe que la tienes"_ abrió sus ojos con miedo, pues comprendía que se estaba refiriendo a Juvia. _"¿Desde cuando trabajas para él?"_ hablo rápidamente presa del temor que comenzaba a invadirle "_Eso no importa mucho"_ aclaro su voz brevemente _"Solo diré que gracias a él ha dado con el asesino de mi madre ¿Te suena alguien llamada Yuki?"_ escucho sus pasos acercarse mas y mas, no pudo moverse de su sitio _"Pues aunque lo niegues, se que es totalmente cierto"_ le observo hacer una incomoda pausa, que se le hizo prácticamente eterna _"Porque como podrías olvidar a quien fue tu primera presa ¿No es así Iceman?"_ El sonido de un disparo aturdiendo sus oídos, el calor y la tibieza que desprende la sangre resbalando por su mejilla, y en la distancia una mirada vacía, que le advertía, que la próxima vez no fallaría. Solo dos balas más, solo dos oportunidades.

Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres. Las pequeñas gotas empezaban a empapar el lugar, dejando a su paso una fina estela de diminutos puntos brillantes. Dos respiraciones agitadas, el vaho de estas inundando el ambiente; dos corazones acelerados, tratando de mantener el control de sus cuerpos, gotas carmesí que manchaban el suelo de ambas partes, pintando y tiñendo el agua de un suave escarlata. Dos viejos enemigos reencontrándose de nuevo, dos nuevas razones para luchar. Esas en donde el amor y la venganza luchan por un lugar privilegiado como el vencedor de la noche.

Una lucha a muerte en donde eran prioridad los deseos más íntimos y personales; dos sentimientos, dos razones por las cuales vivir, dos seres dispuestos a dar su vida por lograr su cometido. Dos relámpagos iluminando el cielo, dos segundos detenidos en el tiempo, dos latidos sonando al unisonó; un par de armas brillando con el poder de los truenos. Y una sola bala, una última oportunidad.

El sonido del rugido y luego el de la nada; porque esto es la guerra, porque esto es una temible cacería donde solo hay un vencedor y el otro es presa muerta. Porque esto, esos pequeños instantes, manipulados por la parca solo significan algo; es hacer o morir –Do or Die-.

* * *

Y con esto doy por terminado la actualización de hoy, se que al parecer se nota que me gustan los giros en la trama, pero creo que las cosas impredecibles hacen que uno se emocione mas ¿No piensan eso? La verdad que me he gozado revelar el nombre el villano de la historia y se que ahora con los recientes hechos de manga se asombraran mas; si me preguntan yo no esperaba que Mashima hiciera esto, pues este texto lo escribí hace mas de un mes, es mas, **_¡Ni yo misma lo esperaba!_** Francamente creo que es una extraña coincidencia (Hasta me asusta un poco, creo).

Así que cualquier duda, queja, comentario, grito histérico de asombro, insultos por ser tan impredecible o intentos suicidas (?) pueden ponerlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden:**_¡Un review a sus escritores favoritos los hace un poquito mas felices! ¡Créanme ellos lo agradecerán!_**

**_Nos leemos en la próxima entrega..._**

**Pd: **Soy yo o nuestro sexy Gray **¡Cada día esta mas traumado!** Aunque bueno quien soy yo para juzgar la sanidad mental de alguien. Eso si el pobre necesita terapia y muchos abrazos (Que los abrazos se los de Juvia ¡¿Quién mas?!)

**Pd de la Pd:** Canción del día **Do or Die** de **30 Seconds to Mars**. _**¡Simplemente encaja perfectamente!**_

_**"El destino viene, que yo sepa**_  
_**El tiempo se acaba, tengo que ir**_  
_**El destino viene, que yo sepa**_  
_**Déjalo ir..."**_

_**Do or Die - 30 Seconds to Mars.**_


	22. Dangerous

Bueno el día de hoy es martes lo que significa: **¡Actualización de Hitman Story!** Que les comento sobre el capitulo, pues este es un poco mas ligero que los anteriores; aunque descifraremos la incógnita del anterior **¿Quien gano?** (muchas apuestas apuntan hacia Gray) además de que veremos al pequeño Shiro como un cachorro con unas enormes agallas (pese a que sea una pequeña bola de pelos blanca) **¡Es un cachorro con mucho carácter! **En cuanto al nombre del capitulo, este se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba al sublime Rey del pop _**¡Michael Jackson!**_ y que la situación un tanto arriesgada cuadra con el nombre del capitulo; que es _Dangerous_, que se traduce como _peligroso_. Aunque la banda sonora para hoy es **Eagleheart** de **Stratovarius**.

Si preguntan el día de hoy estaba un tanto triste como para publicar; verán el día domingo en las horas de la tarde mientras entraba a ver "Mi villano favorito 2" en el cine, me robaron mi celular (teléfono móvil) en donde tenia los últimos 5 capítulos de Hitman Story y parte del capitulo 6 de Hitman Chronicles, por lo que debo de volver a escribir estos. La verdad fue muy difícil perder mi teléfono ¡Pues tenia mis archivos, mas de 1000 fotos y mas de 200 canciones! Aunque les aseguro que pese a los inconvenientes **¡Escribiré nuevamente los capítulos que se perdieron!**

Por ello es capitulo de hoy se lo dedico a **Misari**, pues gracias a una de sus historias logre alegrarme un poco. **¡Chica te debo una!** El capitulo es tuyo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (A quien quiero robarle los derechos de Gray y Juvia ¡Para poder darles el Gruvia que se merecen!) yo solo los tomo prestados para culminar esta estupenda historia; además que no busco ninguna ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"La fiebre se está quemando en sus venas **_  
_**decidida con valentía a romper las cadenas **_  
_**contra la pared bajo el cielo rojo de sangre **_  
_**dispuesto a luchar sin importar que muera..."**_

_**Eagleheart - Stratovarius.**_

* * *

**_22. Dangerous._**

_"Y en algún momento de la noche es cuando Alice decide enfrentar a los demonios por su cuenta, dejando de lado a la blanca libre de marzo y apoyándose con firmeza de la entrada del escondite; toma una dramática decisión, no dejará que Cheshire luche solo nunca mas. A su vez, el espartano deja que su peso sea soportado por la columna de granito de aquel deshabitado lugar mientras una sonrisa escapa de su cuerpo agotado, mientras celebra en silencio su victoria; aunque en el fondo se preocupa un poco, pues su heridas duelen como cuando enfrento al coloso de Rodas; y sospecha, con nerviosismo que todo este asunto es muy peligroso"_

Despertó en el momento en el que la brillante luz del relámpago, el rugido furioso del trueno, resonaron y brillaron frente a la ventana del salón; a su lado el pequeño Shiro continuaba aullando con angustia frente a la puerta esta vez golpeando esta con sus diminutas, adorables y blancas patitas, tratando en un vano intento de abrir la puerta. _"Juvia esta tan preocupada como Shiro-kun"_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su diminuta cabecita en un intento por consolarle _"Pero debemos esperar a Gray-sama regrese, eso fue lo que él dijo"_ comento con inseguridad, el canino siguió con su labor, ella por su parte creía que decir aquello era una perdida de tiempo; en primer lugar porque Shiro era un perro y no le comprendía, y en segundo lugar porque ni ella misma se fiaba de lo que decía.

Entonces dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara sobre el muro y que este fuera quien soportara su peso, pues sabía con total seguridad que no podía dar ni un solo pasó más, que su cuerpo no podría soportar su propio peso y que por mas que lo deseara no podría moverse ni un milímetro mas adelante; _"Por lo menos fui el vencedor"_ le hablo al inmenso infinito en un intento de distraer su mente, pues estaba seguro que si dejaba de hacerlo, lo mas probable fuera que se desmayaría en medio de aquel pasillo; sin embargo un quejido logro escapar de sus labios, seguido después por una gran oleada de dolor que sintió hasta la punta de sus pies; así que dejando de lado aquella desagradable sensación, enfoco su mirada en aquella herida de su costado que aun sangraba sin detenerse mientras pensaba. Hace mucho no sentía un dolor tan similar a este.

Así que tratando de mantener la compostura que no poseía en esos momentos y evitando temblar cual hoja de otoño, se acerco con gesto firme, completamente decidida a abrir la puerta del departamento mientras sostenía con firmeza la Golck en una de sus manos y trataba de deshacerse de la idea de que al otro lado de la puerta, quien la esperaba no era precisamente su chico; sin embargo, paso algo con lo que sus cálculos no contaban, y fue que su pequeño cachorro se deslizo velozmente por debajo de sus piernas mientras se perdía por los oscuros pasillos y a la vez aullaba con desespero. Como quien presiente algo y ese algo, no es nada bueno.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente en el instante que sintió aquellos diminutos caninos clavarse en su antebrazo derecho, como diminutas agujas; a su lado pudo apreciar a quien consideraba su mascota lamiendo una de sus manos con gesto preocupado, mientras aullaba y emitía pequeños gemidos llenos de pesar _"Pequeño bastardo…"_ estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho tiempo despierto, puesto que se le comenzaba a dificultar el hablar _"Te dije que cuando no estaba en casa era tu deber cuidar a Juvia ¿No lo recuerdas?"_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su diminuta cabecita con su mano derecha, pues se negaba a ensuciar su blanco pelaje; _"Mejor regresa y cumple con tu labor"_ entonces en esos momentos el cachorro comenzó a aullar mas fuerte; por su parte le dejo hacerlo, ya que estaba demasiado cansado como para detenerlo. Como para prestarle mayores atenciones.

Aunque por un momento mientras el can emitía su particular aullido se dedico a pensar e imaginar la forma en la que su peludo amigo había llegado hasta donde se encontraba; lo mas probable era que se hubiera escapado a su chica de alguna manera u otra, por lo que dejo que una pequeña carcajada escapara con sutileza, pese que para su condición fue una pequeña agonía _"Pequeño travieso…"_ le soltó al cachorro mientras sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, como sus ojos comenzaban a pesar mas y como en la distancia lograba divisar sus pasos a la vez que lograba apreciar su borrosa figura; _"Esto es peligroso"_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de desmayarse segundos después.

* * *

¿Que pasará al siguiente? ¿Podré comprarme un nuevo teléfono pronto? ¿Cual será el siguiente movimiento de Deliora? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Algunas de estas se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo. Les agradezco infinita, INFINITAMENTE todos son mensajes y reviews, la verdad estos me hacen muy feliz ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes! Esta historia es lo que es gracias a todos **¡La historia es para su disfrute!**

Así que como ya cocnluimos la actualización de hoy les digo: cualquier comentario, duda, berrinche, donativo para mi nuevo teléfono (¡Bromeo xD!) o intento suicida (?) pueden dejarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un Review a sus escritores favoritos los hace un poquito mas felices!**_ (En mi caso me conformo con un nuevo móvil)

_**Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega...**_

**Pd:** Chicos si rebasamos los 100 reviews esta semana; les obsequio un songfic que estoy haciendo; que dicen ¿Creen que pasamos de los 100?

**Pd de la pd:** Canción del día como mencione antes es** Eagleheart** de **Stratovarius**. _¡Simplemente impresionante!_

**_"A lo largo de la noche él está mintiendo despierto  
se pregunta cuánto más puede tomar  
mirando los muros donde las sombras bailan  
a la distancia, una nube en trance..."_**

**_Eagleheart - Stratovarius._**


	23. Filament

Y como sufro de insomnio y aquí ya son las 2 am; les hago entrega del nuevo capitulo de Hitman Story, la verdad este capitulo es también bastante tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, aunque hay una advertencia en este cuento** ¡En el ojo del huracán todas las cosas parecen tranquilas!** No hay que fiarse de la calma que antecede a la tormenta; porque aun no hace aparición nuestro villano directamente dentro de la historia; así que ajusten sus vestimentas **¡Que ya solo nos quedan seis capítulos mas aparte del epilogo!** Espero el día de hoy les guste el capitulo, tanto como a mi el escribirlo.

En cuanto al nombre del capitulo este gira en torno a una canción de **Yousei Teikoku**, que a su vez es uno de los ending de Mirai Nikki; por lo que el capitulo lleva el nombre de **Filament** en base a la canción pues este surgió en cuanto escuchaba dicha canción. se las recomiendo para ambientar el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (A quien le solicito amablemente una noche con Gray) yo solo los tomo prestados para poder brindarles esta historia que tanto les gusta; además que no busco ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

**_"¿Cuanto más debo perder, para que mis rápidos latidos sean olvidados?_**  
**_Quiero verte tanto que mis lagrimas_**  
**_se desbordan..._**

**_Si creemos el uno en el otro, solo hay una cosa que quiero contarte:_**  
**_Hasta el final_**  
**_te amaré..."_**

**_Filament - Yousei Teikoku._**

* * *

**_23. Filament._**

_"Y en algún momento de la noche es que Alice se aferra con insana angustia a su adorado Cheshire, y le acaricia con dulzura, le consuela con cariño, lo acurruca con afecto a su lado; y le promete mientras contiene lo mejor que puede sus tontas lagrimas, que jamás le dejará solo frente al imponente Jabberwocky. A su vez un agotado espartano permite que su amada diosa de ojos cielo se acurruque con desespero a su lado, y le deja hablar, le tranquiliza con paciencia, la acomoda muy cerca de su cuerpo; mientras le asegura, con una promesa de sangre, que le protegerá por siempre y que ni siquiera los dioses envidiosos les separaran; pues sabe con plenitud que los une un fino y firme filamento de color escarlata"_

Entonces en el momento que sus oídos captaron los lastimeros aullidos de su adorable mascota, su cuerpo se movió prácticamente por inercia, mientras sus pies comenzaban a correr por los pasillos oscuros del lugar, mientras sus pensamientos eran una vorágine de ideas con un millón de posibilidades, mientras su estomago se movía con ansiedad y aquellas nauseas producto del nerviosismo le invadían sin misericordia alguna. _"Algo malo ocurre con Gray-sama"_ fue lo que pensó apresuradamente mientras se movía con velocidad por los pasillos del lugar, teniendo como única compañía al amanecer que comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte y a su intuición agitándose con angustia. Algo malo debía de ocurrir para que su pequeña mascota aullara de semejante forma.

Así que permitió que sus sentidos se agudizaran y se dejaran guiar por los sonidos que producía el can en algún lugar del edificio, pues su cuerpo y su mente solicitaban con ansiedad en su estado mas puro, el encontrar a su chico; ¡Todo estaba bien ¿verdad?! ¿Gray-sama estaba a salvo? ¿Todo volvería a ser como antes? Millones de preguntas surcaban por su angustiada mente, miles de cuestionamientos le invadían mientras continuaba andando, tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, tan veloz como las dudas de su cabeza, tan fuerte como los aullidos que aumentaban su volumen con cada paso que daba; fue allí en la distancia que logro divisar a esas dos figuras familiares iluminadas tenuemente por los rayos de luz que comenzaban a filtrase por el lugar, y entonces en esos instantes una exclamación llena de angustia escapo con sutileza de sus labios. Jamás pensó que algo tan grave había ocurrido.

Por lo que tratando de mantener la compostura, de conservar su poca cordura intacta, y evitando lo mejor que podía que aquellas lágrimas, tibias y saladas, se deslizaran inmisericordes por sus mejillas; se acerco con cautela a la persona que reposaba su cuerpo contra la pared, _"¡Juvia lo lamenta!"_ las palabras escaparon en un ligero hilo de voz mientras acariciaba con sutileza una de sus mejillas, como aquel que teme romper una costosa y hermosa porcelana _"¡Juvia de verdad lo siente!"_ trato de no quebrarse frente a los ojos azules que la miraban un poco, al parecer sus caricias le habían despertado _"Juvia promete que todo estará bien"_ entonces le vio volver a cerrar los ojos con cansancio mientras le prometía en silencio: Que la próxima vez sería ella quien lo protegería.

Despertó en cuanto todos esos ruidos y sensaciones molestas se alojaron por todo su cuerpo, en el momento en el que sintió esas agujas clavarse en su piel y esos cables adheridos a su cuerpo, en el instante que escucho todo la algarabía y el alboroto que solo lograban generarle una gran e incomoda jaqueca; sin embargo, desvió toda su atención en la chica que estaba a su lado, con gesto distraído, con su vestimentas un tanto desarregladas y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte, por lo que le dio un ligero apretón a una de sus manos, mientras ella le miraba con esos enormes ojos cielo y él le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa en medio del todo el ajetreo del momento. Le aseguraba de que todo estaría bien.

_"Al parecer no hay nada por lo cual debamos preocuparnos señorita"_ Escucho atentamente y con calma, a aquella persona vestida de impecable blanco y cuyos cabellos comenzaban a tornarse canosos mientras sentía una de sus manos apoyarse en uno de sus hombros con gesto tranquilizador _"Pues la herida que presentaba el joven no es tan grave como imaginábamos" _suspiro con calma, el medico prosiguió _"Es una suerte que no halla logrado dañar ningún órgano vital o algún vaso sanguíneo importante"_ le observo acomodar sus lentes, cuanto deseaba poder entrar a la habitación _"Si gusta ya puede entrar a verlo"_ sus ojos se iluminaron en cuanto le escucho hablar _"Eso sí, le sugiero que le deje descansar ¡Es lo mejor por ahora!"_ entonces vio al hombre mayor alejarse y darle su tan ansiada privacidad. Y de verdad que la solicitaba.

Así que paso el resto del día, hasta que el firmamento empezó a tintarse de naranjas y cobaltos; admirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, observando como su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, propia de aquellos que duermen profundamente, fijándose en cada gesto que hacia al dormir, mirando con detalle cada milímetro de su cuerpo que lograba escaparse por encima de las sabanas blancas de la cama; suspirando con cariño y amor incomparable por aquel que era incluso capaz de dar su vida por protegerla. Por lo que beso su frente con gesto dulce, en el momento en el que la mujer vestida de blanco reluciente le aviso que ya era de marcharse; como una clara señal de agradecimiento y afecto, además de sellar con ella una promesa y una gran resolución. Los amantes están unidos, por siempre y para siempre por un filamento de plata; hermoso como poderoso.

* * *

Debo de asombrarme por esto, pues esta capitulo es largo comparado al resto de drabbles, **¡956 palabras para ser exactos!** Al menos con esto veo una ventaja a perder mi teléfono xD. Así que como este es el final del capitulo de hoy, les dijo **¡Ojala les guste tanto como a mi!**

Y amablemente les recuerdo, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, reclamo o intento suicida (?) pueden dejarlo en la bonita casilla de abajo que dice Review, sus respectivos comentarios serán respondidos. Y no lo olviden: _**¡Un review a sus escritores favoritos, los hace un poquito mas felices! ¡Un review es como un chocolate un delicioso chocolate!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd:** Lo prometido es deuda si hay mas de 100 reviews para el martes: **¡Les regalo Silverthorn!** El ultimo songfic que estoy haciendo.

**Pd de la Pd:** La canción del día como dice arriba es **Filament** de **Yousei Teikoku**. _**¡Muy dulce y dramática!**_

_**"Todo es parte de la llave conectando al futuro.  
Sintiendo nuestro lazo dentro de mi cuerpo, que se derrumba,  
Me comprometo una vez mas a protegerte...**_

_**Ya no temo matar.  
Mi deseo ya no se hará realidad.  
Vivo solo para protegerte.  
Así pueda seguir fiel a mi mismo..."**_

_**Filament - Yousei Teikoku.**_


	24. Dead END

Ya es miércoles y me disculpo con ustedes, se que se ganaron el songfic, sin embargo no he podido terminarlo **¡Pero les prometo lo subo antes del viernes!** La verdad es que mi musa esta un poco perezosa y me ha costado escribirlo, y yo quiero que quede bien para ustedes _¡Es un regalo debe de estar a la altura!_ Pero dejando de lado a mi musa perezosa y a mis problemas existenciales, les dejo el capitulo de hoy, que si bien no es tan movido **¡Es IMPACTANTE!** Pues el comienzo del fin y la recta final de Hitman Story, pues hoy **¡Deliora hará su jugada!** Así que no me maten por lo que pasará **¡Por favor!** Se que este capitulo les pondrá los pelos de punta.

En cuanto al nombre del capitulo que les puedo decir; se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción **Dead END** de **Faylan**, que también es uno de los opening de Mirai Nikki y la verdad, **_¡Adoro el significado metafórico del titulo!_** Ya que el _"Dead END"_ era en mensaje de que alguno de los jugadores del "Survival game" en cuanto alguno perdía y a su vez _**Dead End**_ se traduce como _**Callejón sin salida**_. Lo cual es una situación que podría identificar a nuestro amado asesino **¡Deliora lo hará sufrir!** No hay duda de eso. Como dije si gustan pueden escuchar la canción para con el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad del inteligente **Hiro Mashima** (A quien amablemente le pido y **¡LE RUEGO!** que me ceda los derechos de Gray Fullbuster y Hamrio Musica **¡Juro que los haría MUY FELICES!**) yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar que esta historia continué con su curso; además que no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"La chica con la espina afilada en su carne**_  
_**Me encuentro contigo en su historia**_  
_**Detrás del odio yace un amor asesino**_

_**¡Rómpelo!**_

_**Vamos a marcar de nuevo todos los dolores y vamos a nacer de nuevo**_

_**Quiero ver las estrellas contigo**_

_**Durante el milagro**_

_**No es un callejón sin salida..."**_

_**Dead END - Faylan.**_

* * *

**_24. Dead END._**

_"Así que la dulce Alice trata de mantener la calma mientras, siente como el ejercito del Jabberwocky trata de atraparle con sus garras; y trata de escapar, intenta por todos los medios liberarse del agarre, sin embargo sus fuerzas le abandonan y solo puede observar con impotencia, el como pierde esta batalla. Y a la vez es que aquella noche el espartano deja que sus miedos y temores le invadan, permite que sus visiones al igual que sus pesadillas, se arraiguen dentro de su cabeza con pesadez; pues Hades ha llamado burlonamente a su puerta, y ha tomado con gesto descarado a su dulcísima Athena, mientras lo incita y a la vez le invita a enfrentarlo en los abismos del tártaro; propuesta que el espartano acepta entre gritos y maldiciones. Pues se siente atrapado en un callejón sin salida."_

Entonces enfoca su vista en las brillantes luces que empiezan a aparecer por el ventanal que da de frente a la cama en donde se encuentra descansando, al mismo tiempo que empieza a escudriñar la habitación en la que esta, notando como las luces del atardecer que comienza a desaparecer para ser reemplazadas por las estrellas del firmamento nocturno, se introducen discretamente sobre los muebles se color marfil, a su vez que el particular aroma de antiséptico y medicinas invade sus fosas nasales _"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_ se pregunta para si en lo que recorre el lugar en busca de explicaciones; pero es hasta que trata de levantarse y aquella sensación de dolor le invade, que vuelven a sus memorias todas esas sensaciones: los rugidos de las armas, el aullido y las lamidas del can, las caricias en su mejilla, el ruido de la sirena, los caves y las agujas sobre su cuerpo, todos los gritos y exclamaciones a su alrededor; y por ultimo aquel dulce beso en su frente, seguido después por una promesa que escucho en medio de los sueños producidos por los sedantes _"Juvia promete regresar en la mañana"_ fue lo ultimo que escucho de sus labios antes de que saliera por la puerta de la habitación. Por lo que un poco mas tranquilo permitió que Morfeo le guiara al mundo de los sueños nuevamente; aunque una parte de su ser se sentía tremendamente angustiada. Algo de todo esto no le agradaba para nada.

Trato de controlarse y de mantener la calma mientras intentaba, en un vano intento por zafarse del cruel agarre al que la tenían forzada; _"Se una buena niña Juvia-chan"_ le dijo aquella persona que le sujetaba muy cerca de su oído, podría jugar que su aliento caliente y algunas gotas de saliva habían caído sobre su cuello en esos momentos _"¡Deliora-sama solo quiere hablar contigo pequeña!"_ sin querer su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con miedo, jamás pensó que el demonio la encontraría nuevamente _"Además de que se beneficia por partida doble…"_ continuo con el forcejeo pese a que se cuerpo y su mente tuvieran miedo en su estado mas puro _"Si con su visita señorita; también trae al bastardo ese ¡Deliora-sama sale ganando dos cosas por el precio de una!"_ No quería hacerlo pero sus ojos y su cuerpo empezaron a ceder frente al peculiar aroma que su nariz percibía. Por lo que al final no logro liberarse y cayó inmisericorde al mundo de Morfeo.

Supo que toda su cordura y todo su raciocinio se habían ido directamente por el drenaje desde el momento que escuchó su teléfono en la mitad de la noche, pues aquella llamada durante la madrugada solo levantaba sus peores sospechas de que algo malo había ocurrido _"Si quieres a la señorita tendrás que hacerle una visita a Deliora-sama"_ dijo la voz un tanto distorsionada antes de soltar una carcajada perversa _"Creo que no debemos decirte donde lo encontrarás Gray-kun ¡Debes de acordarte muy bien ¿Cierto?!"_ Escucho otra carcajada antes de que la llamada fuera cortada abruptamente y su mente entrara en un estado caótico luego de eso, para que después lograra escaparse de la habitación y empezara a correr en dirección a su departamento, con la angustia y la ansiedad invadiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo; y continuaba con su disparatada acción, pese a que chocara con la gente, pese a que estos le insultaran por la acción, aunque se tropezara con sus propios pies, aunque su cuerpo le rogara descanso, le pidiera con misericordia que se detuviera, aunque su cuerpo aun no se recuperara de sus recientes heridas, pese a que no pudiera soportar su peso con culpa de las medicinas que aun no abandonaban su cuerpo. Así que sin poder contenerse mas dejo que su cuerpo se apoyara con torpeza del muro, mientras se despedía de la poca dignidad que le quedaba ahora y pronunciaba esas palabras desde su teléfono: _"¡Natsu necesito tu ayuda!"_

_"¡Estas loco eso es prácticamente un suicidio!"_ Su odiosa voz comenzaba a taladrarle los oídos, se planteo mentalmente el haberle llamado _"¿Cómo pretendes ganarle en ese estado?"_ decidió ignorarle por un par de segundos, mientras se dirigía a una de las cómodas de la habitación y sacaba cuanto armamento pudiera "_Puede que no pero al menos puedo intentarlo"_ Dragneel lo tomo sin cuidado por la camisa de seda y le sacudió un par de veces _"¿Qué es tan importante como para que quieras matarte en el proceso?"_ Los ojos ónice de Natsu trataron de colarse dentro de su cabeza _"Natsu…"_ Le observo con aquellos iris de un color cobalto sin expresión alguna, _"¿Qué harías en una situación similar?"_ los iris de Dragneel se enfocaron con terror mientras la Glock apuntaba con crueldad innombrable hacia el cuerpo de su novia Lucy _"¿Matarías por protegerla? O ¿Morirías por ella?"_ el arma bajo de su objetivo, la tensión del ambiente se disipo _"En esto momento ambas cosas son sinónimas para mi; así que por favor ¡No te entrometas en esto!"_ Dragneel soltó un bufido de inconformidad, a su lado la rubia suspiro con alivio mientras el pequeño Shiro ladraba sobre sus brazos. _"No dudes en llamarme si algo se sale de control"_ Le arrojo las llaves de auto, para que su compañero las recibiera _"¡No dudare en ir a ayudarte idiota!"_ luego le dedico una de sus características sonrisas, antes de que su amigo saliera por la puerta del departamento. Fue en esos momentos en los que Gray preparaba y cargaba cuanta arma pudiera que se dijo a si mismo, con la dureza del acero; que esto no era el final. Este no era un callejón sin salida; sino el inicio de una guerra sin tregua, la cual se vendría en breve.

* * *

**¡Por favor NO ME MATEN!** Que soy una chica con mucho por lo que vivir; ya se los advertí **¡Aquí las cosas se van a poner peligrosas!** Y esto además es la recta final de la historia, ya lo decía yo ¡es IMPACTANTE! Y creo que mas de una se esta cayendo de sus sillas ¿Qué pasará? Eso los sabremos mas adelante.

Así que caulquier queja, comentario, insulto, grito histérico, llanto incontrolable o intento suicida (?); pueden dejarlo en un lindo review en la casilla de abajo. Y recuerden: ¡Un review hace a sus escritores un poquito mas felices! (Yo me conformo con que hoy no me salten a la yugular)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización...

**Pd:** Si les confieso algo en el momento que vi el trailer de la Ova de Fairy Tail x Rave Master **¡Por poco y me desangro!** Fue _**GENIAL**_ **¡Por el amor que le tengo Kratos!** _Ver a Musica y a Gray en UN MISMO SITIO, me hizo INMENSAMENTE FELIZ_ **¡Ya quiero que sea 16!** Aunque una parte de mi dice que esos dos: **¡Se llevarán como perros y aspiradoras!** _FATAL_.

**Pd de la pd:** Canción del día **Dead END** de **Faylan**. _**¡Banda sonora poderosa para un capitulo impactante!**_

**_"El chico con la soledad a su lado_**

**_Quiero controlar tu alma_**

**_Detrás del odio yace un amor ladrón_**

**_¡Rómpelo!_**

**_Vamos a renovar toda la verdad y a crear una realidad_**

**_Quiero sentir la realidad con la agonía de la duda..."_**

**_Dead END - Faylan._**


	25. Kyouki Chinden

**¡Por favor no me maten!** Se que viernes y que tarde demasiado en publicar **¡Lo lamento de mil formas!** pero mamá oso (como apode a mi madre) tenia mi computadora y hasta hace poco llego a casa; así que no me salten a la yugular **¡Por favor!** Les aseguro que el capitulo de hoy es largo para compensarlo. Que puedo comentarles sobre el capitulo de hoy, pues que este es **¡Un tanto sanguinario y tremendamente emocionante!** Porque el día de hoy veremos actuar al aterrador _"Iceman"_ que durante esta historia no nos ha dejado ver su grandioso estilo de batalla, y no es para menos **¡Pues esta muy cabreado y viene con una sola intensión MATAR TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA!** Además que aparecerá alguien que no le dejará pasar a ver a Deliora aún _¿Quien es?_ Lo descubrirán hoy, eso si** ¡Créanme van a odiar a este personaje tanto como yo!** Aunque _**¡Espero que el capitulo les guste y les haga perdonarme!**_

En cuanto al titulo, este capitulo recibe su nombre de una canción que lleva el mismo nombre y que puede traducirse como _"Precipitación loca"_. La canción del día de hoy es **Kyouki Chinden** de **Yousei Teikoku**, les advierto es una canción un tanto fuerte, pero que es muy acorde con el capitulo _¡Música poderosa para un capitulo explosivo!_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de estera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (Quien hace que piense en Hamrio Musica, al ver hoy la "nueva técnica" de Gray) yo solo los tomo prestado para culminar esta desquiciada historia; además que no busco ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Todo el mundo odia la sangre sin saber**_  
_**Que mantienen vivo el brindis bañado en sangre...**_

_**Lo que deseo, lo que debo evitar**_  
_**¿Por qué el asesino nos ha reunido?**_  
_**No lo sé**_  
_**Alguien..."**_

_**Kyouki Chinden - Yousei Teikoku.**_

* * *

**_25. Kyouki Chinden._**

_"En esos momentos Alice se niega a mostrar miedo frente a la arrogante Reina de corazones, que la observa con arrogancia y altanería mientras se burla con descarado gesto de su situación, pues la hermosa Alice es de nuevo prisionera del castillo del malvado Jabberwocky. A su vez en algún lugar recóndito del averno el espartano se mueve entre millones de enemigos, dejando a su paso una estela de sangre, miedo y destrucción; mientras que con gesto vengativo y peligroso grita llamando a Hades por los pasillos del tártaro -¡Será una Precipitación muy loca!- le dice burlonamente mientras destroza unos cuantos cráneos y derrama mas sangre por los suelos"_

Permitió que el sonido del motor apagándose se colara por sus oídos en lo que dejaba el Audi aparcado muy cerca de aquella mansión que solía ver en sus mas desagradables pesadillas, dio un hondo suspiro a la vez que aquella estúpida ansiedad trataba de invadir sus pensamientos _¡Jamás pensó que volvería a pisar aquel lugar tan desagradable para si mismo!_ Fue lo que paso rápidamente por su cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, de controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón y de contener todos sus temores e incertidumbres; respiro nuevamente logrando tranquilizar sus pensamientos y sus dudas; por lo que dejo que una pequeña risita escapara de sus labios, porque ahora si lo pensaba bien, lo que se vendría en breve _¡Sería jodidamente divertido!_ De nuevo empezó a reír mientras un escalofrió demasiado excitante recorría toda su espina dorsal _¡Hace mucho no sentía tan maquiavélica sensación invadir su cuerpo!_ Pensó en lo que se sacaba el armamento que traía en su maletero al tiempo que se regocijaba con la idea le que ocurriría en unos instantes, mientras se embelesaba con la imagen de todos aquellos humanos derrotados bajo sus pies, mientras imaginaba toda la masacre que se llevaría a cabo en el lugar, con la sangre escarlata manchando hasta el ultimo milímetro de las elegantes alfombras persas. Porque los humanos ignorantes habían despertado nuevamente al demonio, porque los mortales estúpidos habían invocado a su territorio al temible Iceman, que ahora se encontraba hambriento, deseoso de ver caos y destrucción.

Trato lo mejor que pudo de mostrarse firme ante toda la situación que le rodeaba, aunque siendo francos le costaba mucho trabajo, puede que fuera porque las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas estuvieran demasiado ajustadas, tal era porque su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el chico a quien había visto durmiendo por ultima vez, quizás era porque su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensar en estar atrapada dentro de las fauces del demonio que alguna vez la despojo de toda su cordura; así que haciendo uso de todo su coraje y auto control, fijo sus ojos azules el la figura de la mujer que la observaba con arrogancia y desdén, allí de pie junto a ella Minerva Orland se paseaba con osadía mientras una sonrisa ligeramente perversa aparecía en sus labios _"Así que esta es la famosa Juvia de la que todos hablan en este lugar"_ dijo la mujer de cabellera ónice de forma mordaz y un poco venenosa a la vez que posaba una de sus manos, decorada con largas uñas de acrílico sobre el mentón de otra chica, _"Honestamente no se que le ven ¡Si es bastante fea! No se como diablos una de las estúpidas haditas se enamoro de ti"_ sacudió su cara con desprecio, presa quizás de la envidia _"Aunque veamos el lado bueno de la situación"_ acerco su rostro al de la otra chica _"Al menos nos hablara un poco sobre ese maldito…"_ dejo de hablar en cuanto sintió esa saliva tibia descender por una de sus mejillas _"¡Maldita hija de puta! ¿Cómo te atreves mocosa de los mil demonios?"_ siseo como víbora llena de cólera mientras enterraba un poco sus uñas en la hermosa piel de porcelana _"¡Juvia jamás hablará!"_ dijo Lockser con la valentía y la determinación brillando en sus ojos _"Y mucho menos si tiene que hacerlo frente a una mujer como Minerva-san"_ La mujer aludida le vio con gesto iracundo antes de soltarla con frustración. Toda esta situación comenzaba a ser difícil.

Podría jurar con completa seguridad, que se encontraba en uno de sus lugares mas felices pese a lo que muchos pensaran al ver la escena, podía decir con completa seguridad que la sola idea ver a todos sujetos gemir y gritar con el pánico, con el temor dentro de sus gargantas, era una de las sensaciones mas placenteras del momento; aunque no negaba que el ver sus rostros tatuados por el terror, también era algo ¡Simplemente exquisito! Dio otro paso más, y dejo que los gritos y las pisadas atemorizadas fueran la música de fondo dentro de su cabeza mientras tarareaba entre sus labios alguna canción de la cual se había olvidado de la letra hace muchos años. Entonces se puso a contar _"Uno, dos tres… Uno, dos tres"_ mientras observaba casi con morbosidad como caían los cuerpos, entre sus compañeros aun vivos, el como se desplomaban en el suelo presa de su propio peso y de la pólvora que podía olerse por todo el lugar y la forma en la que el carmesí empezaba a teñir el grueso alfombrado de la primera planta _"Y yo que pensé que las alfombras persas no podían mancharse de sangre"_ dijo con un toque de inocencia impregnado en su voz, al tiempo que mas cadáveres decoraban el lugar; continuo con su tranquila caminata mientras mas gritos, mas sangre y mas cuerpos sin vida se volvían parte de la decoración del lugar. Fue en ese momento, en el cual uno de los tantos mortales se despedía de su vida, que limpio la sangre ajena que se escurría, aun tibia por una de sus mejillas, con su lengua, para escupirla después en el suelo; mientras una sonrisilla un tanto sádica se dibujaba en su rostro. El sabor de la sangre y del terror en su estado más puro, era definitivamente su favorito.

_"¡Señorita tenemos problemas!"_ pudo escuchar venir de un aterrado sujeto, dichas palabras hicieron que Minerva dejara de lado sus horribles preguntas _"¿Qué mierdas es lo que ocurre?"_ los cabellos azabache de la mujer se movieron ante su acción _"Señorita nos informan que Iceman ha llegado a las instalaciones y esta causando estragos en la primera planta"_ sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción en cuanto escucho el peculiar apodo que tenían para con su amado, la otra mujer gruño con fastidio _"¿Y nadie puede hacerse cargo de él?"_ La mujer hablo rápidamente quería ver si podía sacarle algo a la prisionera _"Lo sentimos señorita, pero se ha perdido todo contacto con los guardias del primer sector"_ Orland chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, antes de alejarse de la chica y tomar una de las armas que habían sobre la mesa _"Luego me encargaré de ti mocosa"_ dijo antes de irse y azotar la puerta a sus espaldas; aunque en realidad eso no le importo mucho a la chica que dejo que gran sonrisa, pese a que su ropa estuviera un tanto rasgada y esa mujer hubiera arrancado el colgante de su cuello. Esa mujer jamás sería un rival digno para su chico.

No comprendía muy bien la razón para que pudiera moverse tan bien por los pasillos del lugar, si tan solo unas horas atrás, todas sus heridas se resentían al mas mínimo movimiento; sin embargo en estos momentos podía deslizarse y andar por los pasillos del lugar, con la sagacidad de un zorro, con la agilidad y la velocidad de un imponente felino. Así que se puso a analizar detalladamente la situación mientras terminaba decidido por dos opciones que se plasmaban en su cabeza con necedad; la primera, que puede que no interesara su condición actual y la segunda, que había perdido la razón, por lo que suspiro un poco antes de decidirse por la segunda opción ¡Había perdido la cordura! Fue lo que pensó mientras se deslizaba escaleras arriba antes de abrir de par en par las puertas que le separan de la segunda planta; a su vez una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su cara al tiempo que enfocaba si mirada en la figura de la antigua mujer de Sabertooth, que le observaba amenazadoramente. Esto es una loca precipitación, sin duda alguna.

* * *

Se los dije este capitulo **¡Es explosivo como la dinamita!** Además que con esto les dejo claro una cosa _**¡Minerva es una PERRA y yo LA ODIO A MUERTE!**_ Así que no me juzguen si la pinto como una villana **¡Es que esa mujer es solo veneno y maldad!** Por otra parte creo que les he dado el honor (?) de ver a Iceman en acción, aunque no suele ser tan desordenado en su trabajo **¡Es que el pobre esta de muy mal humor!** Además si recuerdo alguna vez en un review me dijeron: _"Es que Gray es demasiado tsundere"_ y en otra ocasión me pidieron ver a alguien en _-Yandere Mode-_ así que con esto les dejo en claro una cosa: _**¡Gray es MUY Tsundere!**_, pero Iceman _**¡Iceman es un maldito Yandere!**_ Que no va a dudar ni un poco en matar a todo lo que trate de lastimar a su damita.

Espero que el capitulo de hoy le guste lo suficiente como para no matarme; así que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja, reclamo o intento suicida (?) pueden dejarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd:** La canción de hoy como dije es **Kyouki Chinden** de **Yousei Teikoku**. _¡Poderosa canción para poderoso capitulo!_

**_"Mi arraigado corazón propagándose_**  
**_Al erosionar la conciencia para ser saludable..._**

**_He perdido los recuerdos del placer_**  
**_Me hundo dentro de la locura_**  
**_Que vuelve a pintar el pasado_**  
**_Regresa..."_**

**_Kyouki Chinden - Yousei Teikoku._**


	26. Blood Teller

Es miércoles 2 am **¡Si publico ahora es porque he tenido un tremendo bloqueo mental!** Por lo que el capitulo hasta ahora sale, me disculpo de antemano si llego a tardar en un futuro próximo, pues las vacaciones han terminado y debo de regresar a clases. En cuanto al capitulo de hoy además de contarles que me costo horrores realizarlo, les diré que no esta sanguinario como el resto, pero les aseguro que veremos a Iceman _**¡Ganar con todas las de la ley!**_ Minerva no es digna rival para él; además que nos hacemos una entrada al siguiente en donde por fin **¡El demonio hará acto de presencia!** Y con su aparición nos acercamos de a poco al maldito final _**¡Tres capítulos mas y el epilogo!**_

El nombre del capitulo se da gracias a una canción que considero idónea para el momento; y esta es **Blood Teller** de **Faylan**, la cual (_Blood Teller_) puede traducirse como _"Narrador sangriento"_ y creo que eso es lo que será nuestro amado Gray en el capitulo de hoy **¡El narrador de una historia algo sangrienta y descabellada!** Les recomiendo la canción como banda sonora _**¡Puede que les guste!**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de** Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashim**a (A quien exijo que me anime el resto de Rave Master) yo solo los tomo prestados para brindarles su dosis de Hitman Story del día; además que no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. Para mi es solo por el placer de escribir.

_**"¿Debemos rezar por un milagro?**_  
_**Pero las tragedias tienen movimientos interminables**_  
_**Gritos, dolor, ira, malicia**_  
_**El narrador sangriento elegido..."**_

_**Blood Teller - Faylan.**_

* * *

**_26. Blood Teller._**

_"Así que el espartano deja que un bufido escape de sus pulmones con resignación, con ira y con desespero, mientras que oculta entra las sombras, se mueve la Gorgona Medusa, siseando con su lengua de víbora que se asemeja a las que se desprenden de su cabellera. - ¡Jamás tendrás a la diosa de vuelta!- le sisea las palabras cual acido corrosivo fuera, el espartano cubre su oídos y cierra sus ojos en un intento por evitar que sus impulsos le deben ventaja a la Gorgona -¡Quien dirigirá los juegos de sangre seré yo- le grita mientras esquiva su mirada petrificante; -Pues yo…- habla con el corazón atascado en la garganta - ¡Yo seré el narrador sangriento de esta historia!- dice mientras su cordura se tambalea, mientras si compostura trata de mantenerse firme, al tiempo que Medusa ríe llena de malicia y perversión. Pues cree que el espartano no puede ser el narrador sangriento de esta retorcida historia. _

_"Gray Fullbuster ¡Es todo un honor el volvernos a ver!"_ comenta descaradamente la mujer al tiempo que se acerca con paso descarado a su contrincante _"¿Debería de decir lo mismo?"_ hablo con el veneno y la histeria corriendo por sus venas, toda esta falsa cortesía le provocaba nauseas; _"¡Eres un completo descarado!"_ le dice Orland con falsa decepción _"Y yo que de verdad esperaba divertirme quemando alas de estúpidas hadas ¡Esto es en extremo descortés!"_ una sonrisa maquiavélica se poso en su rostro, los iris tan fríos como los casquetes polares le seguían estoicamente por los pasillos _"Dejémonos de juegos Minerva"_ le dice secamente, pues se empieza a cansar de toda esta situación _"¡Yo no vine aquí a jugar falsos e hipócritas juegos!"_ la mujer suelta una carcajada ante lo que escucha _"Así me gusta mi querido Iceman"_ le observa acercar su mano al arma que lleva atada a su muslo, por su parte se aferra con recelo a la Desert Eagle que roza sus yemas; _"¡Comencemos!"_ baja el seguro del arma mientras respira con tranquilidad impropia del momento. La mujer no será un rival sencillo.

_"Natsu"_ su mirada ónice deja de prestarles las atenciones al can y se enfoca en los ojos chocolate de su chica, los cuales le observan con la duda y la incertidumbre tiñendo su mirada _"¿Quién es Deliora? ¿Por qué persigue a Gray?"_ la rubia le suelta rápidamente mientras millones de dudas se incrustan dentro de su cabeza, cosa que logra percibir Dragneel notoriamente; _"Es normal que no lo sepas Luce"_ comento a la vez que una de sus firmes manos acomoda algunas rubias hebras por detrás de la oreja de su chica _"Aun no habías llegado a Fairy Tail en cuanto todo eso paso"_ azabache y chocolate chocan por unos instantes antes de que la rubia rompa el contacto con las mejillas abochornadas _"Por el momento"_ acaricio su mejilla con dulzura _"Solo puedo decirte que ese hombre hizo de la vida de Gray todo un infierno mucho antes de que lo conociera"_ a su lado Shiro los observa con gesto calculador. _"¿Crees que pueda ganar?"_ no quería admitirlo, pero su cuerpo se estremecía ante la idea de perder a alguien que era casi de su familia _"¿Crees que pueda regresar con nosotros?"_ contuvo sus inseguridades mientras mordía su labio con nerviosismo _"¿Crees que salga vivo de esta? Porque en el estado en el que iba yo…"_ sintió la mano de su chico apretar la suya _"¡Luce!"_ su mirada su clavo en la de la chica fuertemente _"¡Se que ganará! Confió en Gray lo suficiente para saber que regresara con vida"_ Le dedico una de sus famosas sonrisas a su chica, algunos cabellos de aquel peculiar rosa se agitaron frente al gesto _"Tú no te preocupes ¡Todo irá muy bien! ¡Gray es un bastardo muy fuerte!"_ Entonces con ánimos renovados su chica asiente con emoción, él por su parte posa un dulce beso sobre su frente. Pues sabe que su amigo no se rendirá con facilidad.

Así que no comprende muy bien en que momento fue que la situación se torno tan turbia, tan turbulenta, tan desconcertante; ya que no entiende con total conocimiento el como fue terminaron en tan confuso momento, con la perversa mujer de cabellos oscuros apresando con uno de sus delgadísimos tacones su costado derecho; haciendo que su reciente herida se resienta mucho mas, que sus vendajes y su camisa se tiñan levemente de carmesí y que su boca tenga un sabor ferroso que le desagrada en demasía. _"Tu chica es una mujer demasiado débil"_ le dijo la fémina en cuanto puso aquel colgante que había visto sobre su cuello unas horas atrás, enfrente de su cara; fue en ese momento en el que alterado por lo que veía su descarada contrincante se atrevió a utilizar aquellas sucias jugarretas en contra de su persona, dejándolo en tan desventajosa situación; _"¡Así era como te quería tener asqueroso hijo de perra!"_ escucho salir de la mujer con perversión mientras sentía su peso enterrarse en su piel, _"Ahora si pagaras por todo lo que me debes tú y tu grupito de haditas repugnantes"_ trato de no gritar al momento que mas sabor ferroso y tibio invadió su boca _"Esto es por robarte a dos de mis mejores hombres"_ sintió aquel delgado tacón clavarse en su carne con crueldad, un diminuto quejido escapo de su boca; _"Y esto…"_ pudo observar de cerca, demasiado cerca, el revolver apuntando sin misericordia a su cara _"Es por fijarte en una mujer tan fea y tan poca cosa"_ fue en esos momento que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras dichas por su oponente. Al parecer su chica se encontraba a salvo, por ahora.

Y aunque la idea de tener que recurrir a tan denigrantes estrategias le enferma un poco, sabe que su única oportunidad de ganar ventaja es haciéndolo, por lo que maldiciendo un poco logro sacar aquella navaja que portaba en sus bolsillos, para después poder clavarla en uno de los muslos de su enemiga, haciendo que emitirá un grito lleno de dolor y lograra perder el balance que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo, así que mientras se lograba poner de pie, respirando aceleradamente por el dolor del momento y maldiciendo un poco el tener que recurrir a tácticas tan simples como una simple navaja; se acerco a su contrincante que trataba en un vano intento de levantarse, _"Eso fue por jugar sucio ¡Ramera!"_ le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba con algo de dificultad y camina en dirección a su nueva presa; los ojos oscuros de Minerva le observaron con un ligero terror comenzando a aparecer; _"Y esto…"_ se acerco un poco mas a la vez que se lograba distinguir el sonido del seguro desapareciendo _"¡Es por mentirme sobre Juvia!"_. Pudo apreciar por unas milésimas de segundo la piedad que suplicaba la mujer, sin embargo, tan rápido como apareció también lo hizo el sonido del disparo, luego el de un cuerpo cayendo y por ultimo el de la respiración agitada del chico; el cual con algo de dificultad recogía del suelo aquel elegante collar bañado con sangre carmín, luego hallaría la forma de limpiarlo. Por lo que dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en la pared más cercana, decidió entonces preparar su estrategia, para su tan temido encuentro con la bestia. Porque sería en esta ocasión, el narrador sangriento de esta disparatada historia.

* * *

Bien y creo que con esto culmino la actualización de hoy, como les dije antes del capitulo, tal vez no sea el mejor _¡Me costo muchísimo hacerlo, pues lo edite como unas 20 veces!_ Por lo que no espero que sea tan increíble, aunque puedo decirles: Esta también es largo.

Así que cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia, algún chico como Gray o Musica o en su defecto un intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden:_** ¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización...**_

**Pd:** Canción del día **Blood Teller** de **Faylan**, agradezco el haber visto Mirai Nikki para enamorarme de esta canción _**¡Me gusta mucho!**_

_**"¿Es esto el futuro? ¿O es un sueño? ¿Dónde está la respuesta?**_  
_**Esta es la puerta que pone a prueba el presente**_  
_**¿Debería romperla? ¿o abrirla? **_  
_**¿Qué debo hacer?"**_

_**Blood Teller Faylan.**_


	27. Hunter Season

Se que les debo el capitulo del jueves pasado, **¡Lo lamento de mil formas!** Por ello solo les diré algo, las clases han empezado y con ello en medio de los preparativos iniciales se me ha olvidado de postear, es por ello que el día de hoy les dejo el capitulo 27 ¡**Lo siento culpen a las clases!** Que les menciono del capitulo de hoy, pues que este ¡Es el principio del fin! Porque al fin aparece Deliora y con ello el ultimo arco final de esta historia; será intrigante y creo que eso **¡Les gustará mucho!**

Sobre el titulo de hoy es gracias a una canción de **Hunter Season** de **Kamelot** (Que se traduce como _"Temporada del cazador"_) también es porque este capitulo en general es muy intrigante, y ciertamente el nombre también deriva de ello porque Kamelot es una de mis bandas favoritas y además porque considero que este es un capitulo introductorio al grandioso final. Y al ser un capitulo tan introductorio y a su vez el inicio de la recta final; este capitulo tiene dos canciones para introducirse: **Un Assassinio Molto Silenzioso** y **Hunter Season** de **Kamelot**.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (Quien me hace contar los días para ver la dichosa OVA) yo solo los tomo prestado para terminar esta historia que tanto les gusta. Además de que no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"Había una vez un hombre_**  
**_Con los ojos en la Luna_**  
**_Y se preguntó_**  
**_¿Pronto llegará el amor?_**

**_¿Qué mas existe _**  
**_en el corazón helado_**  
**_y en el pensamiento  
de un asesino muy silencioso?"_**

**_Un Assassinio Molto Silenzioso - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_27. Hunter Season._**

_"Así que el espartano se queda con calma, con cautela y un poco de sigilo, analizando la situación con detenimiento, pues sabe que Hades es perverso y no dudará en poner sus mas sucias artimañas en juego; sin embargo, mientras recorre los largos y oscuros pasillos del inframundo, miles de dudas y cuestionamientos le invaden ¿Cómo estará? ¿Podrá volver a verla? Entonces muerde su labio con nerviosismo, ya que necesita pensar fríamente, y sus emociones tan humanas le distraen; por lo que toma un hondo respiro y continua en la búsqueda del perverso dios, porque esta ocasión será conocida como la temporada del cazador"_

Dejo que un suspiro lleno de agotamiento saliera de su boca en el momento en el que se dejo reposar en la pared del lugar, otro suspiro logro salir al tiempo que trataba de controlar los atropellados pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza; tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría, debía de controlar los impulsos que amenazaban con hacerle perder el control, era casi su obligación el dejar de pensar como aquel espartano de sus juegos favoritos y enfocar todas sus ideas en el combate que se venia en breve. Porque no era fácil, y jamás había sido sencillo, el tener que afrontar que se encontraría cara a cara, después de cuatro distantes años, con la criatura o mejor dicho con la bestia que había hecho de su vida un miserable infierno, _"¡Concéntrate!"_ se reprendió con rudeza mientras guardaba aquel pequeño colgante en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón _"Tenemos que hacer las cosas bien ¡No hay segundas oportunidades!"_ dijo para si mismo, en lo que se acomodaba las ropas lo mejor que podía y formulaba una fría y calculadora estrategia. Pues esta era el momento de pensar con frialdad, la bestia no se permite dejar las cosas al azar.

_"¡E…erza!"_ Sus ojos se enfocaron con pánico mal contenido en el momento que observo a la peligrosa fémina frente al umbral del departamento _"Dragneel, ¿Dónde esta Gray?"_ sintió su mirada fulminarle con crueldad, mientras su cabello tan rojo como la sangre se ondeaba por la corriente de aire del lugar _"Ese idiota nos debe una explicación, tanto para mi como para el resto de Fairy Tail"_ coloco sus manos delicadamente en su cintura al tiempo que su gesto se endurecía mas _"Así que dile que deje de ocultarse como un vil imbécil y salga a darme la cara"_ La mirada de Natsu se tranquilizo, al mismo tiempo que Lucy se acercaba a la puerta _"Gray no esta en casa"_ hablo la rubia con tranquilidad, Scarlet le observo con asombro, pues la chica jamás había sido capaz de enfrentarle _"¿Dónde diablos esta Gray Natsu?"_ exigió con rapidez, el joven de cabellera rosa le miro con seriedad _"Erza"_ camino hasta estar enfrente suyo _"Deliora ha vuelto y Gray ha ido a enfrentarle"_ hablo secamente, la pelirroja le observo consternada _"¿Le has permitido ir solo? ¡Que es lo que te pasa Natsu!"_ Dragneel la tomo de la muñeca para que evitara escapar _"Erza, se que no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros el dejarle ir"_ observo a su amiga morderse el labio con ansiedad _"Pero es algo que sabíamos que en su día llegaría, es hora de que Gray enfrente a sus propios demonios"_ La rubia asintió antes lo que decía su chico; _"Erza puede no sepa mucho de la situación, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarle solucionar sus problemas por su propia cuenta"_ arreglo algunas hebras de cabello con nerviosismo _"No somos quien, ni estamos en la posición para criticarle algo"_. Por lo que la chica de cabellos escarlata dio un hondo suspiro y se relajo _"Creo que tienen razón, no somos quien para intervenir"_ dijo mientras entraba en el departamento y permitía que el pequeño perro le olfateara _"Pero Natsu"_ le observo con amenaza _"Si algo le pasa serás el directo responsable de ello, no se te olvide que Gray le debe una explicación al maestro y al resto del gremio por su escape"_ Natsu Dragneel solo trago saliva frente a la amenaza de aquella a quien apodaban Titania; entonces y solo en ese momento fue que deseo con todas su fuerzas, que ese bastardo regresará en una sola pieza.

_"¡Gray-kun!"_ escucho salir de los labios de la bestia con sarcasmo, _"¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos pequeño?"_ en ese momento contuvo de la mejor manera, las nauseas que le provocaban ese apelativo y su actitud _"Cuatro largos años Deliora-sama"_ comento con sorna mientras contenía lo mejor que podía su enojo _"¡Cuánto has crecido pequeño! Nada que ver con ese pequeño que lloriqueaba en mi sótano"_ trato de mantener la calma, la Glock se aferraba con fuera en su mano derecha _"Eso es porque ya no soy un niño al que puede torturar y maltratar a su antojo señor"_ El demonio soltó una carcajada siniestra; _"¡Cierto, muy cierto! Ahora es mas divertido hablar contigo mocoso"_ contuvo lo mejor que pudo el gruñido que escapaba de su boca. _"Se nota que has recibido mi mensaje"_ escucho salir de sus labios con sarcasmo _"¡Déjate de juegos! ¿Dónde esta?"_ exigió con rapidez, aunque no quitaba la vista de su enemigo; _"Muy mal pequeño, ¡Muy mal!"_ chasqueo la lengua mientras hacia una negativa con sus dedos _"Tú no puedes reclamar algo que no te pertenece; ¡La dulce Arisu es de mi entera propiedad!"_ bufo con rabia mal contenía, ese maldito bastardo le colmaba la poca paciencia que tenia _"¿Dónde la escondes? Dímelo rápido o tendré que sacarte la respuesta mientras te mato"_ hablo rápidamente, la bestia solo empezó a reír con maquiavélicas y sonoras carcajadas _"¡Valla el pequeño tiene agallas!"_ dijo al tiempo que sacaba el revolver de sus bolsillos _"Veamos si estas te duran lo suficiente como para enfrentarme"_ le escucho con claridad, bajo el seguro de su arma y la apreso con fuerza y coraje _"¡Pues entonces comencemos! Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez"_

Fue en esos momentos que empezó a reprenderse mentalmente, pues estos momentos no eran los idóneos para dejar que sus tristes memorias le nublaran el juicio ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Por qué tenia que recordar todas esas terribles y a la vez trágicas situaciones? Un bufido tintado de frustración se coló por su boca al tiempo que intentaba, con bastante torpeza de olvidarse de todas aquellas terribles experiencias de aquella época demasiado oscura para si mismo; debía de pensar con claridad, tenia que enfocarse en su enemigo a plenitud, _"Niñato estúpido ¡No te distraigas!"_ escucho su voz al tiempo que sentía el calor de la pólvora calentar una de sus piernas y el rasgar la tela de su pantalón _"¡Concéntrate maldita sea!"_ Se dijo mientras revisaba la pequeña herida, que para su suerte solo era un leve rasguño. _"¿Y así piensas ganarme? ¡No me hagas reír!"_ escucho salir de los labios del demonio en el mismo instante en el que mas disparos se escuchaban a la distancia; entonces decidió ocultarse tras una columna al tiempo que recargaba la munición de la Glock. Necesitaba concentrarse mejor, no dejar que sus memorias le nublaran la razón.

_"Déjame contarte algo mocoso"_ escucho su agitada voz, a la vez que trataba de controlar su propio agotamiento _"Jamás creí que una de las mejores agentes de todo Fiore, fuera capaz de sacrificar su vida a cambio de salvar la de un pequeño niño llorón"_ trato de mantener la calma mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la bestia _"Y mucho menos que me permitiera torturarla y tratarla de esa manera"_ soltó una perversa carcajada, cubrió sus oídos con ansiedad _"¡CÁLLATE!"_ otra carcajada y de nuevo la estúpida ansiedad invadiéndole _"Y solo por un pequeño crio que se encontró en medio de una masacre, el cual en medio de un ataque de rebeldía se coló en mis aposentos"_ sacudió su cabeza con la histeria colándose por su cabeza; _"¡CÁLLATE! ¡Maldita sea, cállate de una puta vez!"_ el demonio reía con malsana perversión al verle de esa forma _"Y quieres que te diga la mejor parte"_ negó con rapidez, pues sospechaba que su cordura pendía de un débil hilo _"¡Lo mejor de todo eso fue escuchar los gritos de esa maldita ramera!"_ se acerco con paso perverso mientras otra carcajada salió de sus labios _"¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!"_ escucho el sonido de su arma, el quejido de su contrincante y el como una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, _"Porque te recuerdo"_ se aproximo a su presa con gesto peligroso _"Que ya no soy un pequeño niño llorón"_ dijo mientras una sonrisa perversa se asomaba por su cara, su enemigo también hizo un gesto indescifrable. Porque este sería un enfrentamiento sin cuartel, sería una tormentosa y acelerada temporada del cazador; donde uno jugaría a ser el cazador y el otro a ser la indefensa presa.

* * *

Y con esto culmino con la actualización de hoy, como les comentaba, lamento de mil formas el **ENORME** retraso, se que tengo que dejar las actualizaciones mas adelantadas porque lo mas seguro es que este semestre ¡Nos acaben todas las neuronas! Eso si, les doy los infinitos agradecimientos que se merecen **¡Esta historia esta aquí gracias a ustedes!**

Así que cualquier queja, protesta, intento de asesinato, berrinche por la tardanza, o en su defecto sugerencia, comentario o intento suicida (?); pueden depositarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd:** Canción del día o bueno canciones para el día de hoy son: **Un Assassinio Molto Silenzioso** y **Hunter Season** de **Kamelot**. No por algo es una de mis bandas favoritas.

**_"Alguien a quien proteger y ser protegido por _**  
**_Cuando la furia que ciertos vendría _**  
**_Alguien a respetar y ser respetado por _**  
**_Cuando la privación tuvo su efecto en ti_**  
**_No hay más que defender, desapareciendo..._**

**_Porque siempre estábamos solos,  
Nacimos en la temporada del cazador  
Todo lo que realmente quería era para ti  
A morir en los brazos de alguien..."_**

**_Hunter Season - Kamelot._**


	28. Hurricane

Bien, el día de hoy no creo que hallan excusas suficientes para la tardanza; solo puedo decirles que por estos lados lados ha ocurrido una calamidad familiar y por ello he tardado en publicar, y como saben en aquellas situaciones hay que tener ciertos comportamientos, además de que uno deja de hacer ciertas cosas, es debido a ello la tardanza (honestamente uno no espera que eso ocurra de forma tan inesperada). Pero dejando de lado los detalles un tanto deprimentes lo mejor será enfocarnos en el capitulo de hoy; que puedo comentarles sobre este, pues a mi parecer no posee un tinte tan oscuro como los que venían atrás, sin embargo puedo asegurarles que es bastante impactante, ya que varias cosas se revelarán (no me maten por ello) y otras cosas tratarán de culminarse. También que este capitulo junto con el siguiente son el broche final de esta historia, puesto que el capitulo 30 es el epilogo; así que con ello puedo decirles: **¡Hitman ha llegado a su recta final!**

Sobre el titulo del capitulo, este es una clara relación con una canción, que a mi parecer es la más hermosa de todo el álbum de **This Is War**; es por ello que he elegido para este capitulo, ya que esta canción es una muy especial para mi (es una de las pocas que logra estremecerme de esa forma); además de que la letra y la temática de ella son **¡Prácticamente perfectas!** para la historia de hoy. Es por ello que el día y la canción de hoy es **Hurricane** (que se traduce como _huracán_) de **30 Seconds to Mars**; es por ello que se las recomiendo como la banda sonora (y de preferencia la versión que tiene youtube en el canal oficial de la banda). _**¡Puedo asegurarles que les gustará!**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**; estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (quien me tiene clamando porque sea viernes y pueda ver la OVA) yo solo los tomo prestados; además que no busco ningún tipo de beneficio monetario por ello.

_**"No importa cuantas veces me has dicho que querías irte**_  
_**No importa cuantas respiraciones hagas, sigues sin poder respirar**_  
_**No importa cuantas noches permanezcas despierta por el sonido de la lluvia venenosa**_  
_**¿A dónde has ido? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿A dónde has ido?**_

_**A medida que los días pasan, la noche arde...**_

_**Las promesas que hicimos no fueron suficiente**_  
_**Las oraciones que hemos rezado eran como una droga**_  
_**Los secretos que sembramos nunca los sabremos  
**__**El amor que tuvimos, el amor que tuvimos  
**__**Tuvimos que dejarlo ir..."**__**  
**_

_**Hurricane - 30 Seconds To Mars.**_

* * *

**_28. Hurricane._**

_"Porque aunque Alice trata de mantener la calma en ese momento, sus tristes recuerdos no se lo permiten, pues la soledad le hace sentir tan miserable como en antaño, porque el extrañar a su Cheshire le hace sentir de nuevo demasiado sola; porque sabe que el Jabberwocky ronda por el palacio tratando de devorar a su minino, es por ello que limpia las lagrimas que escapan por su mejillas y se prepara para su futuro escape. A su vez en algún lugar del ardiente inframundo el espartano exclama lleno de agotamiento, con su mente hecha trizas, con su cuerpo maltratado por el destino y con sus sueños aferrándose con ansiedad a sus pensamientos -¡Es el final!- grita Hades al tiempo que es acorralado por el guerrero, quien una sonrisa le observa pese a que su cuerpo ya no se tolere ni a si mismo –Soy como un huracán y ello nunca lo olvides- le dice mientras se prepara para su ultimo asalto, para su ultima batalla –Porque aunque muera jamás olvidare, porque aunque mienta jamás me arrepentiré…- En ese momento la bestia infernal le mira con el miedo invadiendo sus facciones -¡Porque en cuanto acabe este día la noche arderá!- es allí que tanto dios como mortal se preparan para el final, para el comienzo del fin. Cual huracán que persigue en secreto" _

Se mordió los labios y trato de no emitir ningún sonido mientras trataba de comprender lo que paso, y a su vez intenta controlar toda la sangre que escapaba por uno de sus hombros _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe?"_ se reprendió con fuerza, pues ahora su maldita presa había huido cual vil cobarde, mientras por su parte trataba de contener los mejor posible los quejidos que escapaban por sus labios _"¡Demonios duele demasiado!"_ Procuro mantenerse tranquilo al tiempo que rememoraba los hechos ocurridos tan solo unos instantes atrás ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos distractores? ¿Por qué había hecho caso a su estúpido ego? Porque ciertamente era ello, que por enfocarse en su ego y en su ansiedad por acabar con esto rápidamente, porque por pensar en que al fin le pondría final a todo esto, no se fijo en la retorcida sonrisa que portaba la bestia en su rostro, no se percato de que apenas y había logrado herir levente al demonio, y de que mientras se acercaba a -terminar el trabajo- aquella criatura a la que nadie llamaría humano le apunto con su arma con mucho disimulo _"Será mejor que no te ilusiones mucho chiquillo"_ soltó el demonio a la vez que una sonrisa perversa se deslizaba por su boca _"Porque puede que ya no seas un mocoso llorón, pero sigues siendo un crio muy ingenuo"_ luego de enfocar todas sus atenciones en su enemigo, fue que sintió el olor y el calor que desprende la pólvora, rozar y desgarrar la piel de su cuerpo _"Además te recuerdo una cosa pequeño"_ le observo levantarse con torpeza mientras sentía la sangre escarlata empapar sus ropas; _"Que aquí quien posee alguna ventaja soy yo"_ En aquel instante las luces se fueron por unos momentos, los cuales las bestia aprovecho para escapar. _"Aunque te reto crio de mierda ¡Si deseas que te diga donde esta la chica deberás de atraparme!"_ fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar entre la penumbras. Así que dejo de maldecirse mentalmente al mismo tiempo que ajustaba con fuerza la tela que quedaba de su camisa sobre la herida. No tenia tiempo que perder.

Trato de alejar aquellas desagradables ideas de su cabeza a la vez que su cuerpo se canso de forcejear con aquellos grilletes en vano ¿Volvería a verlo? ¿Todo terminaría con un final feliz? Se cuestionaba al mismo tiempo que mordía uno de sus labios con nerviosismo e intentaba imaginar aquel futuro un tanto lejano en donde podían sonreír con total libertad, aquel momento que podía degustar con un poco de gusto, un futuro en la distancia donde eran prácticamente felices, uno donde podía ver una hermosa casita en los suburbios, donde podía apreciar con su escasa imaginación, una hermosa familia con la persona que mas podía amar en todo este mundo terrenal; aquella dulce sonrisilla escapo de sus labios mientras contenía aquella desagradable sensación que le invadía con un poco de crueldad ¿Por qué todo lo que deseaba para su futuro estaba tan lejos? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué todos sus deseos y anhelos le recordaban tanto a sus días de antaño? Esos días en los cuales correteaba feliz entre los dulces brazos protectores de su padre y escuchaba con dulzura las palabras de su madre; se reprendió un poco por dejar que todas aquellas memorias trataran de colarse en su consciencia, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, no lograba que todos esos recuerdos volvieran a estar en lo mas profundo de su mente. _"Pequeña niña no llores, después de todo servirás de algo en cuanto crezcas" _ Sin querer su cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto recordó las palabras dichas por la bestia en aquella fría noche de noviembre; _"¡Pequeña mocosa te he tratado de la mejor forma posible! ¿Por qué me has traicionado? ¡Pudiste tenerlo todo!"_ sin poder evitarlo un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna en cuanto pudo recordar aquella horrible noche en particular, en el que pudo apreciar casi con detalle las horribles manos del demonio recorriendo su rostro y con el todo su cuerpo; y sin querer no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas que se deslizaron por su fino cuello en el instante que su mente, y de paso toda su cordura recordaron aquella fatídica noche, esa en donde fue separada de su amado, esa en la que el demonio le hizo pagar su castigo de la forma mas deshonrosa posible, aquella noche en la que la distancia pudo escuchar los desgarradores gritos de su chico, esa noche en la que el mismísimo Satán le arrebato toda su inocencia, y de paso toda su cordura, mientras lloraba todo su infortunio en aquella oscura habitación; aquella noche en la que no solo perdió su valor sino también su libertad, esa trágica madrugada en la que su destino fue sellando entonces como el de cualquier otro juguete sexual. Aun así, pese a que sus lágrimas escaparan inmisericordes de sus ojos, aunque el pasado no pudiera borrarse, pese a que no pudiera cambiar el destino que corría con libertad por estos momentos, limpio las pocas lagrimas que quedaban con determinación; pues este no era el momento para lamentarse, no era el momento de llorar, sino todo lo contrario, era el momento de actuar y de planear un escape. Era el día en que dejaría de lamentarse y afrontaría al destino con valentía, sería el día en que lucharía sin tregua.

_"Debo admitirlo pequeño crio ¡Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé!"_ escucho salir de la boca del mismísimo demonio con aire agotado _"Hm, no deberías de menospreciarme demonio"_ hablo con algo de torpeza, puesto que su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse _"Hablas con arrogancia mocoso ¿Acaso sabes que ya es el fin?"_ le observo preparan el ultimo cartucho de su revolver _"Creo que si, supongo que todo tiene que acabar"_ preparo el suyo pese a su cuerpo le torturara, era el su ultimo cartucho en su poder _"¿Podías imaginar que todo esto terminaría de esta forma?"_ pudo apreciar una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro de la bestia; _"Sabía que sería así desde el día en el que me lo propuse"_ hablo sin rodeos, entre mas rápido finalizara todo mejor _"¡¿Por qué no te mate en cuanto oportunidad?!"_ se observo cuestionarse con gesto perverso _"Porque sabes que en cuanto lo hicieras, volvería del mismísimo Averno para terminar con esto"_ Sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo, la bestia le observo con severidad _"¡Me entusiasma tu actitud muchacho!; es una completa lastima que no verás el día de mañana para decir lo mismo"_ logro escuchar el seguro del arma descender, preparo la suya con velocidad _"Pues entonces este será el momento para que la noche arda"_ respiro en un intento por tranquilizarse, la mirada del demonio le seguía con gesto demente _"¡Este es el fin!"_.

Y en aquellos instantes, esos pequeños momentos en donde las Moiras juegan con aire psicótico, cual doncellas encantadas en un baile hechizado, es que el destino se mueve a su antojo, es que el tiempo se maneja sin dirección alguna, son esos instantes en donde nuestra suerte y nuestro azar quedan suspendidos en la incertidumbre que crea Cronos para entretenerse; son aquellos momentos, en donde la vida y la muerte se entrelazan en una mórbida y delicada espiral, tan hermosa y peligrosa como una rosa roja, es en aquellas situaciones en donde entregamos todo de si mismos, nuestras almas, nuestros cuerpos y nuestros deseos a una entidad misteriosa y un tanto temible. Son aquellos instantes en donde los recuerdos y el presente se pueden tomar de las manos a través de un espejo de brillante diamante. -_Respice post te! Hominem te esse memento! (¡Mira tras de ti! ¡Recuerda que eres un hombre!)- _ Es lo que algunos dirían, sin embargo, hay situaciones en las que nuestra propia mortalidad se deja de lado, hay circunstancias en las que nuestro trágico e inexorable destino se dejan atrás por cumplir otros deseos. No es simple venganza, no es un sencillo Talión, va mas allá de todo; es indescriptible, es inexplicable: _-Memento Mori (Recuerda que morirás)-_ Es lo que pasa por su cabeza mientras todos los recuerdos se funden en uno, al tiempo que aprecia por ultima vez la sonrisa de la bestia, a la vez que observa su ultimo tiro, en el mismo momento que permite a su destino ser guiado por los mismísimos dioses. Y es allí, en esos efímeros segundos que logra degustar el final, que logra saborear el sabor de la victoria, pese a que esta posea un sabor similar al del metal oxidado; entonces deja a su cuerpo desplomarse en suelo del lugar mientras una sonrisa agotada se asoma por sus labios cubiertos ya de sangre reseca, al tiempo que dirige su vista al cuerpo inerte del demonio _"¡Todo al fin acabo!"_ le dice al techo poco antes de empezar a ver borroso el lugar y dejar que su cuerpo descanse pese a que sabe que tiene que continuar un poco mas. Pues ¡este es el fin!, pues todo a culminado, y todo ha tenido su justo final, porque la vida esta enlazada de muchas formas; porque la vida es como un huracán, poderoso, arrasador y un tanto inclemente; y sin embargo, continuamos pese a lo que ella nos imponga, seguimos adelante pese a que el destino sea un tanto inestable, alterable, de difícil manejo y un poco perverso. Cual huracán que nos persigue en secreto.

* * *

**¡1803 palabras!** Este es oficialmente **¡El más extenso de todos!** Porque creo que se lo han ganado, porque he tardado en estas ultimas semanas, y porque este es penúltimo capitulo de la historia. Que puedo decirles _**¡La historia es para ustedes!**_ y sin todos sus aportes esto no sería lo que es al día de hoy, una de mis historias favoritas y una de las historias a las cuales le he metido mucho empeño y dedicación:** ¡Hitman Story es lo que ustedes has hecho de ella!** _**¡Muchísimas gracias!**_ Gracias a todos los que comentan y todos aquellos que la tienen en sus favoritos _**¡Infinitas gracias!**_

Así que cualquier, comentario, queja, berrinche porque llegamos casi al final o incluso intento suicida (?); pueden depositarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poco mas felices!**_ (y un autor feliz, es una mejor persona).

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**

**Pd**: Canción del día: **Hurricane** de **30 Seconds To Mars**; en mi opinión _**¡La canción más hermosa de todo This Is War!**_ Y es perfecta para el capitulo de hoy **¡Se los aseguro!**

_**"No importa cuantas muertes muera, nunca lo olvidaré**_  
_**No importa cuantas mentiras viva, nunca me arrepentiré**_  
_**Hay un fuego dentro de este corazón amotinado a punto de estallar en llamas**_  
_**¿Dónde está tu Dios? ¿Dónde está tu Dios? ¿Dónde está tu Dios?**_

_**Dime, ¿matarías para salvar una vida?**_  
_**Dime, ¿matarías para demostrar que estás en lo cierto?**_  
_**Explosión, explosión, fuego, que se queme todo**_  
_**Este huracán nos persigue en secreto..."**_

_**Hurricane - 30 Seconds To Mars.**_


	29. The Phoenix

Lo se, lo se desean matarme y en esta ocasión no hay disculpa que valga; por lo que iré directamente al grano y les diré: Este el el ultimo capitulo de la historia (pues el 30 es el epilogo), por lo que es un poco tranquilo y un tanto romántico** ¡Es el final después de todo!** Por lo que espero que les guste tanto como a mi (Aunque una parte de mi siente que no me quedo bien).

El titulo de hoy _**"The Phoenix"**_ se origina por una razón, y es porque este capitulo en un capitulo de renacimiento, de resurgir ¡tal y como lo hace un fénix de sus cenizas! Es por ello que el capitulo porta tan particular nombre, pues con esta etapa finaliza no solo una historia sino también un montón de hecho trágicos que rodean la vida de esos dos **¡Deliora ha muerto!** y con ello un nuevo comienzo surge. La canción para hoy es **The Pendulous Fall** de **Kamelot**, ya que considero que simplemente hermosa para el capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (si fueran míos violaría a Musica y a Gray) yo solo los tomo prestado para culminar tan bella historia; además no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"Querías ser como una madre_**  
**_Y cumpliste todo lo que prometiste_**  
**_Como una buena amiga_**  
**_En el abismo de la mente_**  
**_Encontraste todo lo que podías_**  
**_Pero todos tenemos corazones rotos que arreglar_**

**_Entonces te preguntaste donde termina el arco iris_**  
**_Donde el mundo debe empezar..."_**

**_The Penduluos Fall - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_29- The Phoenix._**

_"Así que la valiente Alice se arma de la poderosa espada vorpal y parte en camino a encontrarse con su particular minino, pero no logra alejar a la ansiedad y a su nerviosismo de sus pensamientos –Necesito encontrarlo- se dice mientras recorre los enredados pasillos del palacio del Jabberwocky, a la vez que con coraje y valentía se enfrenta al ejercito de la bestia, dejando que el filo de su espada pase por encima de quienes osan de bloquear su camino; y aunque siente un poco de miedo de recorrer los pasillos del lugar teñidos de carmesí, continua adelante sin detenerse ante nadie, pues esta vez luchará sin tregua. Al mismo tiempo en algún oscuro y recóndito pasaje el espartano busca con desespero a su amada diosa, y recorre los pasillos del lugar con su cuerpo hecho trizas y con su mente moviéndose mas por el deseo que por la propia voluntad; pero en el momento en el que la divisa a lo lejos que se olvida de todo lo demás, que deja de pensar en el cadáver de Hades que se deshace en ríos de lava, que se olvida de todas sus tragedias e incluso deja de pensar en que su cuerpo ya no puede mantenerse en pie; es en esos momentos que la estrecha entre sus brazos con dulzura, son esos instantes en donde le habla tiernamente al oído -¡Perdóname!- le dice con sutileza mientras la estrecha con ansiedad -¡Prometo nunca abandonarte de nuevo!- es allí que ella asiente con lagrimas en los ojos y él le abraza con mayor cariño. Porque ahora son libres, porque sus miedos se han ido; porque ahora y solo ahora pueden surgir de las cenizas, cual poderoso fénix"_

Es en ese momento en el que escucha la puerta de aquel lugar al que puede llamar su prisión, que sus ojos brillan con ansiedad y su corazón palpita con emoción "¡_Debe de ser Gray-sama!"_ Dijo a la nada mientras veía la puerta abrirse con un leve chirrido, con toda su disposición y con todo su deseo aguardando a ver a quien cruzaba por el umbral; aunque su gran emoción se vio truncada de repente, debido a que aquella persona que ahora ingresaba a la habitación, no era su amado sino uno de los tantos subordinados que tenia la bestia por toda la mansión; _"Minerva ha muerto"_ le dijo el sujeto con gesto indiferente, por dentro no pudo contener la alegría que significaban aquellas palabras _"Y como esa mujer ha muerto al fin podre tomar posesión de lo que me pertenece"_ en ese instante dejo de juguetear con la idea de que pronto vería a su amado y un gesto de temor se dibujo en su rostro _"Así que espero Juvia-chan que seas una buena chica y te comportes muy bien ¡No querré reprenderte por ello!"_ Así que su cuerpo comenzó a alejarse de la otra figura en un intento por lograr distancia con aquella persona que le observaba con gesto libidinoso y llego de lujuria. Fue allí que sus pensamientos, se aferraban con deseo a una pequeña idea ¿Gray-sama no tardaría mucho o si?

Así que un quejido escapa de sus labios, seguido después por una sonora maldición, y de nuevo siente a sus piernas temblar para que un par de segundos después sienta el polvo y la tierra mezclarse con el sabor ferroso de su boca _"¡Joder tienes que lograrlo!"_ se reprendió con un poco de recelo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie y ciertamente le estaba costando horrores hacerlo _"¡Vamos! Tienes que hacerlo"_ dijo en un nuevo intento por levantarse al tiempo que trataba de controlar su agotado cuerpo, tembloroso y en su limite _"Te esta esperando, ¡Juvia te espera!"_ dirigió su vista al cuerpo del demonio, que yacía inerte a unos pocos metros de su ser; _"Una ultima vez y todo habrá terminado"_ un pie apoyándose en el suelo, seguido por el otro _"Pero, ¡Por favor tenemos que lograrlo!"_ en ese instante logro apoyarse como pudo de uno le los muros de la habitación, mientras contenía las nauseas y el mareo inminente que le provocaba la acción; luego de ello una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y se planto en su rostro con alegría ¡Todo había acabado! Fue lo que pensó por unos segundos, al fin eran libres, por fin podría dormir sin el fantasma de sus pesadillas atormentándole en las noches, al fin podría despedirse de los días grises y saludar al futuro que se aproximaba con gesto agradable; _"Juvia espérame, te prometo que estaré allí lo mas pronto posible"_ hablo con cansancio mientras con la mayor de todas las voluntades empezaba a moverse por los enormes pasillos de la mansión. Solo esperaba el poder llegar a tiempo.

_"Juvia hará todo lo que usted desee"_ dijo con un tinte de coquetería y ternura en la voz, el sujeto frente a ella se relamía con perversa lujuria _"¡Lo que desees mi pequeña niña!"_ comento al tiempo que se acercaba a su pequeña y dulce presa _"Juvia solo pide que desate las esposas que le atan ¡Juvia le asegura que no escapará y que será muy buena!"_ aquella persona llena de deseo y excitación solo asintió casi con inercia al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la señorita _"Lo que usted desee bella mujer"_ le dijo mientras desataba las esposas de sus pequeñas muñecas y apreciaba con palpable deseo sus torneadas piernas; por su parte la chica no podía de dejar de pensar en aquella pequeña navaja que ocultaba en uno de sus muslos y también en aquella ocasión en particular que la recibió. _"Juvia escúchame claramente"_ podía escucharle como si le hablara de nuevo _"Se que la idea no te gusta, pero que es necesario que la tengas"_ pudo recordar con detalle aquella vez en la que le entrego aquella diminuta arma _"Porque puede que exista alguna ocasión en la que no este allí y no pueda protegerte"_ recordó su flequillo sobre su cara y sus mejillas carmesí _"Además, recuerda algo mas"_ su tono de voz firme, y sus ojos atentos _"Si quieres causar mas daño, solo tienes que girarla en cuanto la claves"_ logro recordar sus palabras con detalle. Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que abrió sus ojos con calma y enfoco sus atenciones en la persona que empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa sin prestarle mucha atención, para después acercar la diminuta arma a una de sus manos. Ahora solo tenia que esperar el momento indicado para atacar.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Tendría miedo? ¿Saldrían de esto? Fueron algunos cuestionamientos que se atravesaron por su cabeza, al tiempo que recorría los pasillos del lugar _"No seas pesimista"_ pensó al tiempo que evitaba tropezar con todos los cadáveres que decoraban el pasillo y también trataba por los mayores medios el no caerse por su propio agotamiento _"Juvia es una chica fuerte ¡Debe de estar a salvo!"_ se dijo en un intento de darse ánimos y a su vez un motivo para continuar; porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y se negara ha aceptarlo, en el estado que se encontraba no estaba muy seguro de cuanto mas podría durar en pie, no sabia con total certeza de que si podría continuar y que por cuanto tiempo lo haría. Solo esperaba el poder encontrarla pronto, así que continuo buscándola por los rincones de la segunda planta pese a se su respiración fuera agitada y su vista se nublara con cada paso que daba. Tenía un motivo para continuar y ese era su amada y dulce damita.

Por lo que empezó a correr en cuanto escucho el alarido lleno de dolor de aquel individuo mientras un pequeño charco tibio y escarlata se formaba bajo su cuerpo; aunque en esos momentos ese subordinado le importaba prácticamente nada _"A Juvia le igual que muera"_ dijo a la nada al tiempo que empezaba a recorrer los pasillos del lugar con rapidez; pese a que el miedo le invadiera, aunque el asco le hiciera sentir nauseas en cuanto veía alguno de los desfigurados del lugar, incluso aunque su nariz sintiera el repugnante olor de la sangre seca impregnando las finas alfombras persas; por su parte que el mundo se destrozara y desapareciera por siempre _"¿Gray-sama estará bien?"_ pensó con la ansiedad recorriendo por su cuerpo y con la esperanza de que su dulce chico volviera estrecharla como en antaño. Pero, sus pasos en seco en el momento que logro apreciar su imponente figura en la distancia; con sus ropas rasgadas, con sus vendajes empapados y con su cuerpo cubierto por sangre seca, heridas y moretones; _"¿Gray-sama?"_ le dijo con ternura mientras podía observar los ojos de su chico mirarle. Justo en el momento en que pudo confirmar que era él y no otra de sus tantas alucinaciones fue que empezó a correr hasta que su cuerpo se aferro al de su chico con recelo y una ligeras lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas _"¡Juvia sabía que vendría por ella!"_

En cuanto sintió sus brazos aferrarse a su cuerpo con dulzura, en cuanto logro percibir su dulce aroma a camelias y cerezos, y en cuanto logro escuchar su voz de ninfa, fue que se percato de que todo había acabado, de que toda su horrible tragedia había terminado y de que la bestia ahora residía en los abismos mas oscuros del tártaro; que dejo descansar a su mente de todo el ajetreo, que dejo de pensar como un asesino y se empeño en mirarle como un humano común y corriente _"¡Prometí que jamás te abandonaría!"_ dijo con ternura a su odio _"¡Juvia lo sabía, lo sabia!"_ le escucho decir mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, se permitió mientras tanto el oler su embriagador perfume; _"¡Lo siento!"_ comento mientras jugueteaba con algunos bucles desordenados de su cabello _"Te prometo que jamás volveré a abandonarte"_ hablo despacio, ella sollozo un poco antes de besarle con ansiedad _"No se disculpe Gray-sama"_ Limpio algunas de esas pequeñas tibias gotas mientras le observaba hablar _"Juvia promete que tampoco lo abandonará nunca". _

Así que se acomodo a su lado mientras entre sus manos sostenía aquel teléfono de color oscuro _"Creo que tendrás que llamar a Natsu"_ le escucho decir con un poco de diversión al tiempo que le veía deslizar su cuerpo sobre el muro; pues estaba completamente segura de que ya no podría dar ni un paso mas _"¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?"_ ella solo asintió, al tiempo que le veía recostar su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y caer en los brazos de Morfeo de inmediato; por lo que se quedo acariciando algunos mechones azabaches entre sus dedos mientras esperaba al otro lado de la línea alguna respuesta; _"Vamos en camino"_ fue lo ultimo que le escucho decir a la mujer que contesto, por lo que se acomodo mejor mientras esperaba; ya que era lo único que podía hacer por ahora. Y aunque sin querer empiece a llorar, no logra contenerse, y aunque no sabe si llora por tristeza o alegría deja que todas sus emociones tengan al fin su merecido descanso, mientras acaricia la mejilla de su chico quien reposa con gesto pacifico sobre sus piernas. ¡Al fin todo ha terminado! Por fin todas las pesadillas se acabaron, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo las Moiras no pueden jugar con el destino, al fin los dioses no pueden interferir en sus vidas; por lo que se entrega a ese llanto agridulce, por lo que se permite experimentar aquella sensación tan ambivalente que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que en cuanto logra ver a esa mujer de cabellos escarlatas y la pareja que le sigue a sus espaldas, es que agradece, desde lo más profundo de su alma a las deidades de los elíseos, es que abraza a su amado con ternura, cariño y ansiedad. Porque al fin todo ha terminado y porque después de tan horrible pesadilla digna del averno pueden cumplir todos sus sueños y todas sus expectativas. Porque a partir del día de hoy pueden renacer con libertad, ¡Porque desde esos mismísimos instantes pueden resurgir de sus cenizas cual poderoso fénix!

* * *

Y por ser el penúltimo capitulo (El epilogo sería el capitulo final) les concedo el capitulo mas largo de todos **¡2000 palabras!** Y todas para ustedes, porque francamente no tengo palabras para agradecerles **¡Esto es suyo, es su regalo!** Gracias a ustedes Hitman es lo que hoy en día **¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

****Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos leemos en la entrega final...**_

**Pd:** Como ya es tarde y caigo del sueño les dejo la canción del día, que es: **The Pendulous Fall** de **Kamelot**;_**¡Simplemente perfecta!**_

_**"En los sedimentos de la vida  
En la comodidad de un cuchillo  
Mantén la respiración  
Y ruégale a Dios que no lleve mucho tiempo**_

_**Hay una manera de resolver todo  
Aunque las posibilidades sean pequeñas  
Vamos a volver  
No lo pienses más  
La vida es una caída pendular  
Pero al menos vale la pena  
Y pronto vamos a ir  
Donde nadie pueda tocarnos..."**_

_**The Pendulous Fall - Kamelot.**_


	30. Epilogo- Happy END

Son las 2 am y luego de pelear con mis deberes de la universidad, al fin puede acabar el epilogo que tanto les debo. Que puedo decirles, no mucho, pues el final, aunque no niego que es bastante dulce y adorable **¡Al fin y al cabo nuestra parejita se lo merece!** Pues se lo han ganado luego de tanto sudor, lagrimas, sangre y maldiciones** ¡Merecen un final feliz!** Y por Kratos **¡Yo se los daré!**

El titulo para hoy es **Happy END** (_Final Feliz_), porque en esencia de eso es lo que trata el epilogo **¡Es el maldito final feliz que merecen luego de tantas desgracias!** Además que con Happy END hago una referencia a otra historia que me encanta (Pues el Happy END es el momento en el que los protagonistas se quedan juntos y felices por siempre). Es por ello que elegí aquel titulo tan dulce y especial para el epilogo **¡Un final feliz era lo que necesitaban!** Como recomendación para hoy la canción de banda sonora es: **Mayonaka No Orchestra** de **Aqua Timez**, ya que es una canción muy tierna para mi y creo que encaja a la perfección con esta ultima entrega de Hitman Story.

Y como es el capitulo final, solo queda decir algo: _**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_, de verdad _**¡Gracias!**_ Pues esta historia es lo que es, por todas las personas que la han apoyado desde el comienzo, muchas gracias por apoyar y comentar sobre esta loca historia de amor que surgió durante una loca noche de madrugada. _**¡GRACIAS MIL!**_ Es por ello que esta capitulo tiene una dedicatoria especial.

_**"Este capitulo es dedicado a todas las personitas que han hecho Hitman Story posible: ¡Muchas gracias a todos, Hitman es lo que es gracias su apoyo incondicional!"**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**; pues estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (quien me hizo tener horribles deseos de matar a Chibi Gray a punta de abrazos) yo solo los tome prestados, para terminar esta bonita historia; además no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"La tarde se convirtió en un transparente carmesí**_  
_**las estrellas en el cielo tocaban sus respectivas notas.**_  
_**Aunque no me lo digas para ser honestos**_  
_**las lágrimas de emoción ya han formado un pequeño océano a mis pies.**_

_**Un chico que fue destinado a estar en una ciudad sin estaciones**_  
_**sólo que nunca tuvo a nadie que acariciara su cabeza**_  
_**Sólo fue eso …**_

_**Una canción lloró a la medianoche**_  
_**ahora odio estar solo.**_  
_**realmente lo odiaba, desde entonces tuve que aprender que era lo más importante para mí..."**_

_**Mayonaka No Orchestra - Aqua Timez.**_

* * *

**_Epilogo- Happy END._**

_"Entonces la bellísima Alice junta su frente con su amado minino, y se besan con cariño, entrelazan sus cabellos con un gesto de fidelidad, se prometen con el ocaso que pinta los cielos de carmesís y cobrizos, y se juran, frente a todas las coloridas criaturas del Wonderland; que todos sus sueños se harán realidad, que todas sus fantasías dejaran de ser ficción, que con la muerte del Jabberwocky el sabor de la libertad es mas dulce y embriagante; por lo que de nuevo se besan ante la mirada de la reina blanca, ante los ojos atentos del sombrerero y del conejo blanco, mientras que se miran a los ojos y sin decir palabra alguna, saben que se encuentran con su propio paraíso. Pero al mismo tiempo, en las planicies mas hermosas de los Elíseos, el espartano le asegura a su hermosa diosa, entre besos caricias y abrazos, que el mundo ahora les pertenece, que sus destinos ya no son manipulados por ninguna Moira, que ahora los dioses temen a la idea de separarles -¿Será así por siempre?- le pregunta la diosa de ojos cielo con ternura en la voz; -Espero que si- deja salir de sus labios el espartano al tiempo que juega con sus cabellos; aunque su distracción dura poco, puesto que sus labios vuelven a desearse con cariño y desespero; y es allí que en medio de caricias, promesas y canticos a las musas que el bravo guerrero de Esparta le susurra al oído -¡Es nuestro final feliz!- a lo que ella asiente con sus cabellos siendo acariciados por la brisa del atardecer - ¡Nuestro propio final feliz- le dice con una sonrisa en los labios."_

Así que una gran sonrisa escapa de sus labios mientras observa, desde la enorme ventana, a las dos pequeñas criaturas juguetear entre si, tratando de ocultarse entre los pastizales que crecen en el jardín; donde el pequeño canino, con su pelaje puro y blanquecino, trata de ocultarse entre la hierba de aquel pequeño gato que posee un peculiar color azul; _"Su nombre es Happy"_ recuerda las palabras de aquella rubia dichas en cuanto sus pasos la dirigían a la enorme edificación y cuando el pequeño minino se enrollo alrededor de sus piernas a mono de bienvenida _"Creo que le agradas"_ soltó ella mientras le sonreía con gesto amable. Aun así no lograba alejar su vista, ni borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, mucho menos mientras la agradable brisa del medio día acariciaba con dulzura sus mejillas; _"¿Qué es lo que tanto te distrae ahí?"_ escucho venir de aquella voz sugerente y varonil; por lo que ni pensándolo dos veces giro su cuerpo para encontrase frente a frente con la figura atrayente y masculina de Gray Fullbuster, que le observaba de pies a cabeza con gesto atractivo _"Porque el día de hoy el único que puede recibir tus atenciones, soy yo"_ Le hablo con actitud un tanto arrogante, ella solo le miro y empezó a reír por su actitud mientras se acercaba con dulzura; pues era definitivo este era su paraíso.

_"Gray-sama esta un tanto caprichoso el día de hoy"_ le escucho decir con gesto divertido al tiempo que abandonaba su posición frente al ventanal _"Creo que me lo he ganado ¿Piensas igual?"_ se acomodo con cuidado en la cama y le permitió acomodarse a su lado; _"Juvia piensa que Gray-sama esta demasiado mimado desde que ambos llegaron a Fairy Tail"_ trata de replicarle pero siente sus dulces labios sobre los suyos, por lo que le permite besarle para corresponderle de la misma forma, hasta que la falta de aire les hace separarse y una picara sonrisa se dibuja en ambos rostros; _"¿Estas segura que quieres esto?"_ pregunto a la vez que jugaba con algunas de las ondas de su cabello azul _"Juvia esta totalmente segura Gray-sama"_ entonces le mira con un poco de indecisión _"¿Los estas?"_ le dice con la incertidumbre colándose por su garganta _"No hay marcha atrás si es lo que eliges"_ no sabia porque pero su nerviosismo le hacia temblar la voz, su compañera solo le negó dulcemente con la cabeza _"Gray-sama no tiene que preocuparse en lo absoluto"_ se acerco con sutileza y beso sus labios dulcemente _"Juvia sabe lo que hace y no se arrepiente de ello"_ fue en ese momento que logro apreciar la peculiar marca de Fairy Tail decorando su muslo izquierdo con un precioso azul cielo _"Si es lo que deseas entonces no te detendré"_ Entonces volvió a besarle con deseo, pues sabia que ya no había vuelta de pagina.

_"Debo admitirlo esos dos se ven muy lindos juntos"_ Erza hablo con las mejillas tintadas de un leve escarlata, producto de observar a la adorable pareja _"Indudablemente Erza ¡Son tal para cual!"_ dijo Lucy observando la escena como si se tratara de una de esas tantas comedias románticas que pasan por la televisión; _"No entiendo todo su drama"_ Natsu Dragneel miraba la escena con aburrimiento _"Además esto es espionaje"_ hablo con rapidez, aunque segundos después la mirada de las mujeres se clavo en su persona con crueldad, cual dagas envenenadas _"Natsu"_ la voz tenebrosa de Scarlet le hizo temblar _"¿Acaso no te alegras por ver a Gray feliz?"_ el pelirrosa trago saliva con miedo _"¡Cla… claro que me alegra Erza!"_ retrocedió un poco con las piernas temblorosas _"¡Natsu eres muy malo!"_ ahora quien hablo era su chica _"¿Por qué dices eso Luce?"_ la mirada sombría de su chica lo estremeció de pies a cabeza _"¡Porque eres un insensible Dragneel!"_ Varias gotas de sudor helado se deslizaron por su espalda; pero cuando su cuerpo choco contra el muro del pasillo, otra voz femenina intervino. _"Si continúan con ese escándalo las personas de la habitación se darán cuenta de que están aquí"_ Cana Alberona dio otro sorbo a su botella de sake _"Además no lo han notado"_ tres pares de ojos inquisidores le observaron llenos de intriga _"Ella, esa chica"_ señalo a la mujer que compartía en compañía del chico de cabellos azabaches, sus compañeros le miraron con curiosidad _"¡Es la persona que Gray busco por tanto tiempo!"_

Por lo que le permitió que acariciara sus cabellos mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros _"Muchas cosas han pasado ¿verdad?"_ asintió con sus mejillas de un cálido color rosado _"Tantas que perderíamos la cuenta Gray-sama"_ escucho una pequeña carcajada salir de sus labios _"¿Pensante en algo como esto alguna vez?"_ negó con suavidad _"Juvia jamás pensó en algo como eso"_ dejo caer su cabeza con sutileza, pues sabia que el cuerpo de su chico aun no estaba del todo recuperado; _"Puedo serte sincero Juvia"_ le observo con detalle, solo asintió "Nunca imagine algo como esto" le miro juguetear con su cabellera ónice_ "Quiero decir… ¡Jamás pensé en estar con alguien de esta forma!"_ ambas miradas azules chocaron _"Juvia…"_ sintió el roce cariñoso en una de sus mejillas _"¡Gracias!"_ desvió la mirada abochornada _"¿Por qué le agradece a Juvia Gray-sama?"_ sintió su dedos tomarle de la barbilla con cuidado, se observaron muy de cerca _"Porque sin ti"_ juntaron sus frentes con gesto dulce _"Porque sin ti me habría perdido a mi mismo, porque sin ti habría sucumbido a mi locura"_ una caricia tras otra, sus labios acercándose mas y mas _"Juvia también le agradece a Gray-sama"_ hablo sin temor alguno _"Porque sin Gray-sama, ¡Juvia jamás habría vuelto a ver un cielo sin nubes!"_ Fue en ese momento que volvieron a besarse con ímpetu, como aquellos que se desean con ansiedad, porque ahora las cosas eran distintas y aun un brillante futuro les esperaba.

_"¿Persona a la que buscaba?"_ la rubia abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras sus compañeros asentían y la castaña daba otro trago a su botella de porcelana _"Veras Lucy"_ la pelirroja se le acerco al tiempo que daba una mordida a su pastel de fresas _"Poco después de que Gray escapara de aquí, Cana nos hablo sobre ello"_ a su lado Dragneel le dio la razón a la chica _"Es cierto Luce, unos meses antes de que tu llegaras a Fairy Tail Gray actuaba extraño; incluso el viejo en esa ocasión se preocupo"_ se acomodo a su lado _"Muchos pensamos que haría alguna estupidez, cosa que no hizo hasta el día que escapo"_ suspiro un poco y continuo _"Esa noche, antes de que huyera, Gray y yo discutimos"_ todos los presentes miraron a la mas joven con gesto severo _"¿Qué ocurrió esa noche Natsu?"_ hablo con nerviosismo, los ojos profundos y azabaches del chico le observaron detenidamente; _"Luce…"_ hizo una pausa, prosiguió _"Esa noche Gray me amenazo con hacerte algo si trataba de detenerlo"_ tembló un poco ante las palabras de su pareja _"Fue por ello que lo deje irse"_ Natsu hablo con la mirada gacha, iba a hablar pero la mano de Cana sobre uno de sus hombros le hizo detenerse _"Pero lo que Natsu ni los demás sabían era que Gray escapaba por ir a buscar algo"_ hablo claramente mientras bebía otro poco de licor _"Porque Gray poco antes de marcharme me dijo su razón"_ los ojos chocolate de Heartphilia le siguieron _"Y esa razón esta allí en su habitación"_ Natsu y Erza también le miraron con curiosidad _"¡Por fin Gray encontró a la chica con la que tanto soñaba!"_ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"¿Aun duele?"_ sintió sus pequeñas y delicadas manos recorrer su cuerpo _"Solo un poco, pero no es nada de que preocuparse"_ sacudió sus cabellos con sutileza, en un intento por evitar su preocupación _"En algún momento pasara"_ comento tranquilamente al tiempo que le veía recostarse suavemente sobre su pecho _"¿Gray-sama lo haría otra vez?"_ sentía sus dedos hacerle cosquillas; _"¡Una y mil veces mas Juvia!"_ pudo notar como se estremecía cuando su aliento chocaba contra una de sus orejas _"Por ti me recorrería los abismos del inframundo las veces que fueran necesarias"_ jugueteo con algunos mechones de su cabeza _"¡Juvia ama a Gray-sama!"_ Le escucho decir con ternura a la vez que comenzaba a dormirse _"¡Y Gray-sama también ama a Juvia!"_ susurro con ternura mientras veía a su pequeña dormirse sobre su cuerpo. Y aunque le molestara un poco el peso extra sobre su persona, en ningún momento la aparto de su lado; es mas, aprovecho el tiempo que tenia ahora para poder apreciarla con detalle, para poder degustar y admirar con gesto dulce, cada pequeña facción y cada pequeño gesto que se dibujaba sobre su figura de ninfa; por lo que una sonrisa escapo de sus labios sin importar que tal vez los demás gustaban de espiarle, sin interesarle demasiado si aun su cuerpo no se recuperaba del todo, sin darle el mayor intereses en que tardaría un poco en poder mover uno de sus brazos con total normalidad. Pues ahora todo era distinto, porque ya no había mas lagrimas, no mas sangre derramada, ni temores nocturnos; porque ahora el demonio no podía arruinar su existencia. Porque ahora eran libres para continuar con su, no tan distante futuro.

_"¿Crees en los finales felices Luce?"_ sintió los brazos de su chico abrazarle por la espalda _"No lo se Natsu"_ se sonrojo ante el contacto _"Puede que yo sea una romántica empedernida y por ello te diga que si; y tú ¿Crees en ellos?"_ hablo tiernamente mientras se giraba y encaraba al pelirrosa _"Solo si tú estás en ellos Luce"_ se miraron el uno al otro con cariño, para después besarse con gesto amoroso en medio del pasillo. Pese a que todos los demás los miraran en el fondo del salón, aunque supieran que luego serían la burla de los chicos y chicas del gremio; _"¿Qué deparará el futuro Natsu?"_ escucho una risa salir de los labios de su amado _"No lo se, ni me importa Lucy"_ sintió su frente rozar la suya _"Siempre y cuando estemos juntos ¡Que el futuro nos depare lo que quiera!"_ la rubia también dejo que una sonrisilla se dibujara en sus labios, al igual que la que ahora estaba en el rostro de su chico; _"Ahora lo mejor será volver con el resto"_ Natsu cargo en sus brazos al pequeño Happy que ya llevaba un buen rato maullando por atención _"Tal vez en un rato se nos unas los tortolitos"_ ella solo asintió al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al chico y se abrazaba a uno de sus brazos. Poco importaba el futuro si estaban juntos, fue lo que dedujo.

Así que pese a que sabían que el resto de las personas del edificio los estaban esperando con impaciencia en el salón principal, se quedaron allí durante el resto de la tarde, hablando de todos sus planes para el futuro, preguntándose porque el destino les había separado, agradeciendo a los dioses por volverse a ver; porque por el momento los demás habían pasado a un segundo plano y lo que por ahora les importaba era demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se anhelaban y lo mucho que se deseaban. Fue por ello que permanecieron sobre la cama de la alcoba, besándose, acariciándose, rozando y entrelazando sus manos con gesto amoroso; _"¡Este es nuestro final feliz!"_ le dijo en medio de besos y caricias _"¡Nuestro propio final feliz!"_ le respondió de igual forma mientras volvían a entrelazar sus dedos. Pues ahora el pasado solo era un agridulce recuerdo, el presente algo que se atesoraría con cariño y el futuro como algo hermoso y brillante; porque ahora ya no habían llantos, no existían mas lagrimas ni pesadillas, ya no estaría el fantasma de Deliora interfiriendo sus existencias; porque a partir de hoy todo los que les esperaba era mas hermoso de lo que alguna vez se imaginaron y se prometieron en aquella pequeña habitación dentro de la guarida de la bestia. Ya que ahora y solo ahora el mundo y el destino les pertenecía; fue en ese instante, en el que sus labios descansaban de otra tanta de besos, que al fin notaron que ya no tenían ningunas cadenas invisibles atándoles, por lo que observando al astro rey comenzar a ocultarse entre cobrizos y escarlatas, y al pequeño Shiro dormitando en los pies de la cama, que dejaron escapar de sus labios una risa llena de satisfacción y gozo ¡Pues este, era su final feliz y no lo cambiarían por nada en el mundo!

* * *

Creo que no tengo muchas palabras para describirlo, pues ciertamente estoy muy conmovida porque esta historia ha concluido y francamente _¡Ha sido una de mis favoritas en cuanto a escribirla se trata!_ Si les soy franca, no pensé que tendría el éxito que tuvo, así que también es otro motivo para que les agradezca hacen que esta pequeña mortal tiene talento para escribir _**¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

Así que si gustan de dejar su comentario sobre el ultimo capitulo _¡Están en todo su gusto!_ Así que recuerden y tengalo en cuenta a la hora de leer otras historias: _**¡Un review hace sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos leemos en la primera entrega de Hitman Chronicles...**_

**Pd:** Si me preguntan por el manga del viernes; tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, pues una parte de mi quiere comerse a Chibi Gray a puros besos, pero otra lloró (bastante) con él al verlo tan aterrado, angustiado y destrozado (ante lo cual solo pude pensar que Gray tiene un horrible _Trastorno por estres postraumatico_) y otra parte de mi vitoreo su coraje y bravura** ¡Gray es jodidamente valiente!** (Aunque aun pienso e insisto de que nuestro sexy chico debería de ir con un psicólogo).

**Pd de la Pd:** Como mencione antes la canción para hoy es **Mayonaka No Orchestra** de **Aqua Timez**; ya que considero que es perfecta **¡Linda canción para un lindo final!**

_**"Se quedan mirando el uno al otro, las estrellas y los niños sentados en el frío**_  
_**Una canción lloró a la medianoche**_  
_**ahora odio estar solo**_  
_**odié el tener que vivir solo.**_

_**Ah, la felicidad, es lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en una cuchara**_  
_**pero es suficiente, si sólo hay alguien cerca para compartirla.**_

_**Te voy a dar la amabilidad que siempre se encuentra dentro de mi corazón**_  
_**Todavía no he renunciado a la posibilidad de que haya una reunión, eso es una promesa**_  
_**Para la persona que duerme con el polvo de estrellas como una cama..."**_

_**Mayonaka No Orchestra - Aqua Timez.**_


End file.
